Chat, sang et justice
by Zephyre002
Summary: Draco Malfoy cache un secret. Il ne le montre à personne, il n'en parle pas mais chaque jour il ne pense qu'à ça. Bien entendu, c'est illégale. Bien entendu, on pourrait dire que c'est immoral. Mais il adore son chat! HPDM SM COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour mesdames et messieurs!  
Ça va? Oui? Parfait!

**_Titre:_** Chat, sang et justice

**_Style:_** Romance et 18 ans et + (si si, c'est un genre!)

**_Résumé: _**Draco Malfoy, avocat redoutable, cache un secret chez lui. Il ne le montre à personne, il n'en parle pas mais chaque jour il ne pense qu'à son mystère. Bien entendu, c'est illégale. Bien entendu, on pourrait dire que c'est immoral. Mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher: il adore son chat. Drarry ou HPDM.

**_Fréquence:_** Comme c'est un two-shot, il ne reste que la deuxième partie, déjà à moitié écrite!

**_nombre de chapitre:_** C'est un two-shot, j'ai dit!

**_Disclamer:_** ...gna gna gna pas à moi gna gna gna J.K Rowling!

**_Avertissement: _**Ce texte (bla bla bla) est écrit uniquement pour (bla bla bla) les mesdames et les messieurs cités plus haut (et pour les gens curieux, pervers, étranges et/ou téméraire!) Sinon, si vous êtes un peu bête et que vous faites pas la différence entre ce qu'une personne écrit et ce qu'elle est, alors sachez, je vous avertit, que les sujets traités ne font pas partie de MON quotidien. J'en parle, c'est tout. 

**_Note: _**J'ai pus de bêta T.T  
M'ennuie d'elle T.T  
J'ai perdu le contact avec elle T.T  
Qui est volontaire? Allez! Je suis super sympa!

* * *

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_…&´¯_X_¯'&..._

* * *

**CHAT, SANG ET JUSTICE**  
**PARTIE 1 DE 2  
**

* * *

Où était son chat?

Il n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser toute la journée, impossible de se défaire de cette idée fixe! Pas moyen de se concentrer sur son travail et pourtant Merlin sait comment sont intéressants les triples meurtres et les engueulades conjugales. Les disputes toutes particulièrement. Mais même son agrafeuse, son presse-papier et ses dossiers importants qui servaient de mitraille d'infortune à une guerre amoureuse de territoire (Monsieur ayant dépassé les frontières du pays de l'extraconjugal, contrée appartenant bien entendu à Madame) n'avaient pas réussi à détourner son esprit de sa maison et de ce qui l'y attendait. La vie des gens ordinaires ne l'intéressait pas aujourd'hui.

Le summum de la torture avait été quand un dresseur de rat avait déposé un témoignage à son bureau (Car bien entendu, sa journée ne pouvait qu'empirer. Le triple meurtre s'étant déroulé dans un cirque, forcément qu'il devait s'entretenir avec des gens peu recommandable…) et le dompteur, un roumain zoophile, avait absolument tenu à lui faire une démonstration. Les petits animaux dansant au son d'un grelot avaient été au-dessus de ses forces. Chaque tintement du grelot était comme un jet d'acide sur ses nerfs à vif.

Il avait dit à sa secrétaire qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et il était parti au pas de course, poursuivi par une contorsionniste un peu trop entreprenante.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est beau comme un dieu, riche comme un pape et fougueux comme un jeune étalon qu'on était un homme facile, alors cette blondasse pouvait bien oublier ça.

Mais maintenant qu'il était chez lui et il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Son chat avait disparu. Même s'il tendait l'oreille le plus qu'il lui était possible de le faire, pas un tintement ne retentissait. Seul le bruit de sa démarche distingué se répercutait à l'infini dans les couloirs de la villa surchauffé. Il faisait tellement chaud chez lui qu'il ne se promenait qu'en chemise au col détaché et en pantalon simple. Ça pourrait paraître un peu gagatisant mais il angoissait à l'idée que son chat ait froid. Certes, sa chambre personnelle (qu'il n'utilisait jamais) et sa salle de jeu étaient réchauffées indépendamment du reste de sa grand maison mais imaginez qu'il veuille se promener dans les couloirs? Le changement de température pourrait lui être désagréable et il pourrait donc attraper froid. Comme il chauffait magiquement et qu'il ne payait pas de facture d'électricité, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça que sa maison soit transformée en pays sudiste en plein été.

Mais là n'est pas le sujet! Il voulait son chat et n'entendait pas son grelot! Il voulait entendre son grelot!

Un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre de l'animal de compagnie l'informa que celui-ci n'y était pas, de même pour l'immense salle de jeux. Au gré des couloirs, il jetait des coups d'œil dans toutes les salles sur son chemin.

! Où était-il !

Pas dans le salon bleu…. Ni dans le boudoir d'or…. Pas dans la bibliothèque…. Pas dans les quelques chambres qui suivaient. C'était certes une villa de taille modeste, mais modeste pour les Malfoy égalait à trois étages un bâtiment principal, un dédale de tunnel sous-terrain qui menaient à deux petites résidence secondaire sur le même terrain et un jardin grand à y perdre sans peine une armée de soldat pour qu'ils y meurent de faim. C'était LE manoir Malfoy, qu'ils préféraient habiter pour plus de tranquillité, et posséder toutes les grandes propriétés du monde pour en faire des résidences secondaires.

Il marchait de plus en plus rapidement. Imaginez qu'il ait laissé une fenêtre ouverte et qu'il ait attrapé froid? Ou bien que quelqu'un ait traversé les barrières de sécurité magique et entré sans permission et l'ait agressé ? Pourtant tous les sortilèges de la porte d'entrée et du périmètre de la villa étaient parfaitement fonctionnels. Ils les vérifiaient chaque matin et chaque soir. Il ne pouvait pas être sorti dehors, il avait horreur de se promener à l'extérieur! Il refusait même de s'approcher d'une porte qui donne vers le jardin. Il ne voulait même pas regarder en travers d'une fenêtre! Toutes les fenêtres de la maison était donc givrées !

Chaque pas lui rappelait l'absence de son chat car sur son passage étaient enlignés les perchoirs, les piédestaux vides et les niche de son cher animal, endroit où il aimait s'installer tranquillement et paresser. Mais il n'était sur aucun d'entre eux, il semblait ne se prélasser nulle part.

Mais alors, où était-il? Il n'était nulle part! Il commençait même à vouloir sonner l'alerte, mais à qui? Il n'avait pas d'elfe de maison et il se voyait très mal donner la description de son chat aux aurors qui en profiterait pour fouiller son manoir et essayer de l'embarquer. Bref, dans leur rêve, l'avocat sorcier le plus réputé d'Europe ne se ferait pas avoir comme un débutant en les invitant chez lui.  
Mais où était son chat?

Il finissait de parcourir le deuxième étage quand soudain, il l'entendit.  
La petite musique métallique si caractéristique qui lui érafla tous les nerfs au passage.

Ça venait de derrière la porte quelques mètres plus loin. Un sourire discret aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers elle et l'entrouvrit avec mille et une précautions inutiles mais tellement excitante. Une attente douloureuse mais jouissive.

Dans la salle toute tapissée de rouge, le chat dormait sur un divan près d'un feu ronflant.

Son poil noir lustré luisait à la lueur des flammes et sa position recroquevillée faisait fondre le cœur (existant malgré les rumeurs) de Malfoy. Il avait du se retourner dans son sommeil, ce qui avait fait chanter le petit instrument.

Il était adorable comme ça, ça lui donnait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le bercer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Son air innocent lui laissait un goût douceâtre sur la langue, comme un si mauvais mensonge.

Il entra, ferma la porte, et s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds jusque devant le divan rouge où il dormait.

Ses yeux tendres regardaient son si beau visage détendu, tellement mignon, et sa main ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir flatter du bout des doigts son épaule blême du manque de soleil mais tellement douce qu'il en crevait de ne pouvoir le flatter plus franchement. Cependant, il ne voulait pas le réveiller tout de suite, il préférait l'observer encore un peu. Et puis, c'était comme un manège : l'attente était presque aussi délicieuse que les sensations fortes qui suivaient. L'anticipation réveille le plaisir.

Il paraissait tellement pur, innocent, sans tâche, que c'en était douloureux, et tellement faux. Ça lui donnait envie de le secouer, de le mordre, de montrer à quel point c'était erroné, une mauvaise image si excitante qui le rendait malade de désir et fébrile. On voyait, sur ses épaule et sur sa hanche, de très légères marques blanches, des cicatrices anciennes mais d'autres étaient nettement plus jeunes, encore légèrement rouges.

Sa deuxième main alla s'accrocher au dossier du divan pour mieux se pencher sur l'endormi à la peau si soyeuse. Il avait peut-être fait trop de bruit ou alors l'autre avait senti sa présence car lentement, il se réveilla. D'abords, ses yeux s'agitèrent sous ses paupières puis il les entrouvrit péniblement, dévoilant un vert tellement tendre, que Draco en gémit presque. Il aimait ses yeux, tout aussi menteur que le reste de sa personne avec leur innocence drapée de pudeur. Enfin plus présente, la main descendit sur la hanche guindée de cuir de son amant précédemment endormi, savourant la texture délicieusement douce et fragile sur son chemin. Il était tellement indécent dans cet ensemble, c'en devenait presque une vision érotique. En réalité, ce l'était sans aucun doute possible : Il n'était vêtu que d'un très étroit short un cuir et de son collier en ruban vert (tellement assortit avec ses yeux) d'où pendait son petit grelot doré. Comme il était adorable.

Ses yeux fatigués papillonnèrent encore un peu et puis, faisant frissonner son propriétaire qui était debout devant lui, il vint lui enlacés la taille de ses deux bras, se soulevant pour enfouir son visage dans le ventre plat de l'homme un peu plus haut que lui mais surtout, en faisant tinter la petite boule métallique. Cette fois, il gémit pour de bon. Accroché au niveau de sa ceinture, son chat le provoquait ou alors, avait des envies dès le réveil. Chose qui ne l'étonnerait pas, c'était très son genre.

La main sur la hanche blême migra doucement vers les cheveux de jais, caressant le poil lustré et désordonné, sans oublier d'effleurer la peau nue au passage. Ses yeux se troublèrent quand il sentit une main tirer sur la fermeture-éclair de son pantalon et ils se perdirent dans le vague. Une bouche délicate venait embrasser son ventre, puis la bordure du pantalon pendant que celui-ci s'ouvrait doucement. Il ne le regardait même plus, mais il savait que l'autre descendait grâce au sillage de feu fait sur son épiderme et sa main sur sa tête qui suivait le mouvement avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Sa paume sur le dossier du divan, qui le retenait comme jamais auparavant de s'écrouler, se crispa brusquement. L'autre main, perdue dans une forêt noire, s'accrocha plus fort aux cheveux pendant qu'elle suivait les mouvements de va-et-vient de la tête de son chat. Sa vision trouble ne lui permettait plus de grandes réflexions et bientôt, il ne fit qu'haleter et gémir. C'était horriblement bon.

S'il faisait chaud dans sa maison avant, ce n'était rien. L'air devenait incandescent. Cette bouche humide autour de lui, lui donnait toutes les misères du monde à rester debout et ce, avec le poids léger de son amant accroché à lui. Mais ledit amant, les bras autour des hanches de son amoureux, ses joues un peu rouges, le regard fervent et trouble de plaisir, et surtout la bouche possédée par son dieu personnel, savait qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus vite, ni essayer de faire venir son propriétaire.

Car il n'en avait pas la permission. Il n'avait pas le droit, ni l'envie, de choisir comment se déroulerait les prochaines minutes.

Mais donner du plaisir, ça, avec quelque limite, il en avait le droit.

C'était grisant, de sentir sur sa langue la lourdeur de son propriétaire, de gouter fort sa saveur particulière, sa texture et même sa forme. C'était compulsif, il le voulait encore plus profond dans sa gorge, faire encore plus de friction dans sa bouche pour bien sentir toute sa grosseur et qu'il reste ensuite, pendant des heures, la gorge toute enrouée avec la sensation fantôme du sexe qui voyage sur sa langue. Il était drogué à son odeur qu'il sentait si puissamment quand il le prenait très profondément en lui et qu'il avait le nez enfoui dans la légère toison à la base du sexe. Il pouvait sentir son odeur à chaque fois qu'il le prenait le plus loin possible mais à chaque fois, la forme de son gland lui manquait et il reculait pour bien le goûter de nouveau.

La main sur sa tête le pressa d'aller plus vite, plus fort et, heureux de pouvoir lui faire encore plus de bien, il s'acharna. Les yeux clos, emporté, il savourait son privilège.

À chaque mouvement de tête plus saccadé, le grelot à son cou tintait et il sentait les frissons de Draco entre ses joues.

Les grelots, tellement évocateur, ne manquaient jamais de faire trembler de désir l'avocat toute la journée.

Les yeux dans le vague du blond redescendirent sur son chat adoré et la main sur sa tête, enfoui dans la forêt noir le pressa vers lui pour être encore plus profond, toujours plus profond en lui et d'un coup de rein, fini de s'enfoncer. L'étreinte de son chat se resserra autour de ses hanches mais également autour de son sexe. Il le regardait, sa gorge profondément pénétrée, tremblant de plaisir. Respirant tout les deux avec peine et pour des raisons différentes, Draco le maintenait trop près de lui pour lui permettre des mouvements et ça rendait l'autre complètement fou. Le soumis ferma lentement les yeux en tremblant, sa gorge frémissait de gémissements contenus.

Derrière son air sage, son chat était un pervers. Il adorait l'avoir en lui, peu importe où, et sa salle de jeux de contenait pas que des jouets innocents. Draco savait l'effet que ça lui faisait quand il le laissait lui faire plaisir. Ce dévergondé n'avait même pas besoin de se toucher.

Et maintenant, ce dernier rêvait de pouvoir bouger, goûter, de promener sa langue le long de son amant pour lui faire plaisir mais il ne le pouvait pas. Draco lui tenait la tête, il n'avait plus le droit de bouger. Son odeur lui montait la tête, il avait de la difficulté à réfléchir de façon cohérente. Il ouvrit difficilement ses yeux, trop déconcentré par la présence en lui et par son goût.

C'était une horrible torture, il tremblait, il voulait bouger, ses yeux voulaient se fermer et il voulait continuer, mais il ne le fera pas.

Draco grogna en fermant les yeux. Si son chat continuait comme ça, ce ne sera pas long avant qu'il atteigne le point de non retour et il voulait beaucoup plus que ça. Le grelot dans son bureau l'avait déjà beaucoup trop allumé pour que ça finisse maintenant.

D'un coup de rein, il s'allongea sur le divan au-dessus de son chat qui ne l'avait pas lâché et qui l'avait toujours au fond de la gorge.

Le dominant bougea lui-même dans la bouche de son amant, les deux genoux de chaque côté de sa tête, pendant qu'il lui griffait soigneusement la taille. Docile, le chat recevait avec bonheur et gratitude les coups de rein au fond de sa gorge sans rien demander de plus.

Il ne demandait jamais rien. Il recevait et parfois, offrait du plaisir à son partenaire quand il en avait le droit mais ne demandait au grand jamais quelque chose. Même que si son propriétaire voulait l'affamé, il se laisserait faire avec plaisir, trop heureux de se plier aux envies de son bien-aimé.

Ce dernier, impatient, descendit prestement le short en cuir et lécha le sexe de son chat sur toute sa longueur avant de lui faire subir le même sort qu'il avait subit.

Son soumis trembla si violemment que le grelot frissonna aussi, le faisant gémir autour du sexe dans sa bouche.

Appuyé sur les coudes, Draco passa ses mains sous ses cuisses pour les écarter doucement puis ses doigts continuèrent leur exploration jusqu'à un point bien précis. La gorge du dominé frissonna encore une fois et une main tremblante se posa sur les fesses encore habillées de son amant au-dessus de lui. Ils aimaient tous les deux avoir la bouche pleine et le chat frémissait sans contrôle. C'était convulsif, il ne pouvait pas rester complètement immobile avec le traitement qu'il recevait et il savait que c'était désobéir à Draco de trop participer, alors c'était la limite qu'il ne devait pas dépasser : Réagir mais pas agir.

Quand des doigts s'enfoncèrent brusquement en lui, l'ex-héro national et maintenant animal de compagnie se cambra brusquement! C'était insoutenable, délicieux. Maintenant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de geindre à chaque mouvement des doigts divins en lui, sans arrêter de frémir compulsivement et il peinait à ne pas pleurer de plaisir. La bouche autour de lui devint plus pressante, plus rapide, les doigts beaucoup plus entreprenant, ils voyageaient loin en lui, le fouillant sans précaution et c'était rudement bon. Il allait venir. Il était tellement proche… c'était une question de seconde… Le sexe dans sa bouche allait et venait de plus en plus profondément, lui mettant les larmes aux yeux mais il aimait ça, il sentait son odeur lui frôler le nez sans vraiment lui laisser le temps de humer, le mettant horriblement en deuil.

Draco délaissa un instant son sexe pour venir lui mordre la hanche, un avertissement. Il devait rester sage.

Mais…il ne pouvait plus…aaa….se contrôler très longtemps. Il allait…. Il allait…. Il tremblait de plus en plus fort… C'était tellement près sans être là en même temps… Il allait…

Il se cambra encore une fois très brusquement, les yeux révulsés, faisant chanter son collier, pendant qu'il se faisait envahir plus profondément la bouche, jusqu'à avoir le visage dans le ventre de son amoureux, et investir l'intimité par un nouveau doigt et qu'il venait fort dans la bouche de son maître. Presque aveugle, le cœur battant à ses oreilles et frémissant, il sentit la bouche de Draco se retirer pour l'embrasser, la bouche fermée, à l'aine.

Maintenant il pouvait y aller.

Ses deux bras, comme un peu plus tôt, ceignirent les hanches au-dessus de lui et, se soulevant, il dévora le sexe de son amant comme un affamé. Encore frissonnant de son orgasme, il ne contrôlait pas les spasmes qui le secouaient et qui secouaient l'instrument à son collier. Il le suçait fermement, tournant la tête dans tout les sens pour bien le lécher dans tous les angles possible. Il adorait le sucer, c'était sa drogue, il en voulait encore plus, plus fort. Il sentit à peine les doigts le quitter et la bouche s'éloigner de lui, son cœur battant encore frénétiquement à ses oreilles et la vue encore embrouillée. Le goût et l'odeur de son dominant lui paralysaient les autres sens. Il gémissait et soupirait sans s'arrêter, laissant les vibrations et son souffle chaud glisser contre son amant.

Ce qu'il sentit, par exemple, c'est ces mêmes doigts revenir lubrifier de son propre sperme en lui pour le fouiller encore plus fort. Ce ne fut pas un gémissement ou un râle, mais bien un cri qui franchit ses lèvres, même si elles entouraient le sexe brûlant de l'autre. Ses bras ne tinrent pas le choc et il retomba sur le divan, la bouche enfin libre.

Quatre fines dames l'écartelaient littéralement et il savait ce qui allait venir. Transformer en chose tremblante et gémissante, il sentit Draco se remettre debout, se retirant de sur lui sans jamais enlever ses mains et quand il le fit, Harry sentit que c'était la fin du monde.

Pas très longtemps car il se fit brusquement redresser et plaquer contre le dossier du divan, dos à l'avocat.

_Gling…._

Le dominant n'en pouvait plus, le grelot d'Harry le tuaient à petit feu. Sans attendre, il lui écarta les jambes de son genou et il entra rudement en lui.

_Gling! _

Harry arqua son dos à s'en casser les vertèbres, serrant de toutes ses forces se qui se trouvait sous ses doigts. Sa tête vint se perdre sur l'épaule de son amant qui lui mordit très violemment le cou, morsure à laquelle il répondit par un long râle étranglé. Sans attendre, il fit un mouvement rude en lui.

_Gling! _

C'était pour ça que la clochette lui faisait tant d'effet. À chaque coup de rein, depuis aussi longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble, il l'entendait. À chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, il se souvenait de toutes les fois qu'ils l'avaient fait, chaque détail, et ça le rendaient malade de désir.

Il voulait l'entendre geindre, sangloter de plaisir, le voir docilement se plier à tous ses besoins, tous ses fantasmes sans une once d'hésitation.

Et maintenant qu'il était en lui, si bien et si étroitement serrer, c'était plus fort que lui.

Il le prenait profondément, violemment mais pas trop, juste assez pour que le chant métallique monte et qu'Harry montre quel dévergondé et petit débauché il était.

Parce que pour l'être, il l'était.

Parce qu'il adorait se faire prendre fort, vite et même se faire faire mal, dans toutes les positions inimaginables, sur toutes les surfaces qui existent et n'importe quand, parce qu'il gémissait à chaque coup de rein, qu'il pouvait venir rien qu'en le suçant, qu'il acceptait tout ce que Draco lui donnait et se faire défoncer sans fin pour lui, c'était le bonheur. Il aimait se faire dominé à un tel point qu'il ne devenait qu'un inlassable objet sexuel et juste cette idée suffisait à l'exciter. Un baiser de Draco suffisait pour qu'il s'allonge sur le sol.

_Gling! Gling! Gling! Gling!_

Il le prit de toute ses forces dans ses bras sans s'arrêter (C'était tellement bon, il n'aurait pas réussi à s'arrêter), appuyant le corps de son chat presque nue sur lui, un bras autour de sa taille qui emprisonnait les bras de l'autre, pour lui enlever tout le contrôle qu'il aurait pu avoir de la situation, et son autre main près de la bouche de son chat qui lui happa un doigt pour le sucer.

_GLING!GLING!GLING!GLING!_

Les pupilles dilatés de plaisir, le regard sombre, il suçait le doigt de son dominant avec autant de ferveur que si ça avait été son sexe. Il n'avait plus le pouvoir de son corps et il adorait ça, il ne contrôlait rien et comme c'était bon!

Il le sentait s'enfoncer à grand coup, de la pointe à la racine à chaque fois et il avait envie de hurler de toutes ses forces. C'était tellement fort que ça lui faisait presque mal, tellement vite qu'il ne savait plus se contenir, c'était trop bon, il perdait l'esprit. Ses spasmes de jouissance n'étaient même pas encore finis qu'ils recommençaient déjà et il savait qu'il était de nouveau en forme.

Mais tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'était l'immense sexe en lui et ce doigt dans sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il le léchait et le suçait, ça lui faisait du bien, ça l'excitait au maximum et Draco aimait ça, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Soudain, il hurla.

Les dents de Draco s'étaient de nouveau profondément enfoui dans son cou et déchirait sa chair en quelques endroits et il aimait ça, sentant son sang couler le long de son dos et tacher la chemise de son amant. Le doigt quitta sa bouche il se fit plaquer contre le dossier du divan avec son amant dans son dos et un bras qui retenait toujours les siens.

_**GLING!GLING!GLING!GLING!GLING!GLING!**_

Le deuxième vint lui enlacer le torse et lui déchirer la peau de l'épaule avec ses ongles, laissant des traces identiques aux cicatrices qu'il y avait déjà auparavant.

Comme il n'avait plus rien pour le bâillonner, il criait, et Draco, les dents toujours enfoncées dans sa peau, criait aussi. Il se débattait, mais non pas par douleur mais par plaisir, c'était impossible de se contenir Mais les bras qui le retenaient l'empêchaient de s'enfuir et c'était encore meilleur.

_**GLING!GLING!GLING!GLING!GLING!GLING!GLING!GLING!GLING!**_

Quand finalement, les nerfs à vifs, à bout de souffle, le corps en sueur et le regard sombre, Draco jouit, ce fut si fort qu'il enfonça très profondément ses dents dans la chair de son protégé qui, sous la douleur merveilleuse, vint également dans un cri étranglé, au bord des larmes.

_Flash-Back_

_Harry revenait de son entraînement quand Draco lui était tombé dessus comme la misère sur le monde, et merlin savait qu'en ce moment, la misère s'en cassait, des dents, à aller si vite. Certes, le Square Grimmaud n'était pas le coin le plus discret qu'ils avaient pu trouver mais c'était le seul. Pas un endroit n'était discret en Angleterre avec les espions mangemorts partout et la guerre qui faisait rage et chaque fois qu'Harry avait entraînement, Draco en profitait. Il adorait son uniforme d'entraînement car il y avait un grelot dessus. _

_La raison pour laquelle il y en avait un était simple : Le trop zélé Maugrey Fol-œil avait déclaré que « si nos soldats n'étaient pas les plus subtils au monde même avec un grelot sur eux, on méritait tous de mourir »…_

…

_C'est la raison pour laquelle chaque uniforme d'entraînement en était muni d'un, car si on sait marcher avec assez de fluidité pour ne pas le faire sonner, personne ne pouvait nous entendre. Certains réussissaient même à transplaner sans faire un bruit. _

_Mais ça excitait énormément notre espion découvert qu'était le jeune Malfoy._

_«A…ttend, on...pourrait nou...s voir. Aa !_

_Mais voyons…Aa…. Ry. Faut pas… avoir peur…»_

_Gling…_

_«J'ai pas…aaaaa…peur…je veux juste pas que… tu t'arrêtes… avant qu'on ait…fini…_

_Jamais.» souffla le dernier Malfoy vivant avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il continua de donner de secs coups de hanche pour l'entendre sonner : _

_Gling…gling…Gling!_

_«Aaaaa! »_

_«Harry? »_

_Sans arrêter, les yeux embués, ils se bâillonnèrent mutuellement d'une main, fébriles. Draco laissa son autre main enroulée autour du désir de son amoureux et Harry gardait la sienne crispée sur la chemise du premier. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher… il devait… _

_Gling! Gling!_

_«Harry? C'est ton grelot que j'entends? T'es où? On est sensé aller en mission!»_

_«Je…aaaa…déteste la belette…._

_T…t'arrête surtout pas!» se chuchotèrent-ils en travers de leurs mains. _

_Personne ne savait qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis quelques semaines et valait mieux attendre la fin de la guerre avant toute déclaration publique. Alors se faire interrompre par la belette en plein ébat n'était pas dans leur plan!_

_Gling…Gling! Gl-CLING!_

_Draco mit brusquement la main sur le grelot au cou de son amoureux et Harry les bâillonnait maintenant tous les deux par lui-même. _

_Ils vinrent dans deux cris étouffés, leurs fronts humides l'un contre l'autre, le regard embué, le moins fort possible, pendant que de l'autre côté de la porte, Ron se demandait bien ce que pouvait faire son meilleur ami. _

_Fin du flash-back_

Dans la chambre de Draco, blottit dans les couvertures du lit, son chat le regardait leur choisir des vêtements pour ce soir, car ce soir, ils allaient dans le manoir de réunion.

Il ne savait pas où c'était, et il n'avait pas le droit de le savoir, mais ils y allaient tout les mois. Il bailla, ses yeux papillonnèrent doucement et son cou le démangeait. Draco avait soigné l'hémorragie par mesure de sécurité, même si elle n'était pas grave. Il l'avait porté jusque dans la salle de bain la plus proche et avait utilisé la trousse de premier soin. La pommade lui piquait la peau et même si ça aurait été très satisfaisant de la laisser guérir seule pour enfin avoir des cicatrices en forme de dents dans son cou, Draco avait décidé et c'était comme ça. Comme Draco lui avait dit de ne pas y toucher, il n'y pensait même pas.  
Sa bouche était délicieusement engourdit et il savait très bien pourquoi. Satisfait, il laissait les sensations ankylosées se rendre jusqu'à son cerveau, savourant avec retardement et ce, depuis une heure, le spectre du frottement et de la lourdeur de son amant. C'était exquis. Il rapprocha l'oreiller posé sur ses genoux plus près de son visage et huma doucement l'odeur de son maître et il plissa les yeux comme un chat satisfait. La vie était si belle.

«Ah oui, je ne sais pas si je te l'avais dit mais Anne et son chien seront là ce soir…» dit Draco. Harry se redressa vivement, sans pour autant oublier son fantôme de luxure. Anne-aux-mains-fines et Manque-un-doigt seront là ? À la réunion ? Mais quelle merveilleuse nouvelle ! Lui qui avait eu peur d'être seul !

«Le mois dernier Anne a eu un empêchement et elle n'a pas pu venir à la réunion et comme elle n'est pas venu à la maison, tu dois t'ennuyer de son chien!» Manque-un-doigt! C'est Manque-un-doigt !

«Je les ai invité ce soir, j'espère que tu es content!» Ce soir ? À la maison ? Oui! Oui! Oh merci Draco! Oh mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait un nouveau jouet à lui montrer !

«Ils reviendront ici avec nous après la réunion mais maintenant vient ici, je vais t'habiller»

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il se leva pour le rejoindre. Draco le dépassait bien d'une tête et quelques cheveux. Il lui baisa doucement le front et lui retira son short en cuir et, après l'avoir assit, lui enfila un pantalon en cuir noir. Certes, la différence n'était pas exceptionnelle mais il n'aimait pas montrer son chat à moitié nu à tout les maîtres de la réunion contrairement à d'autres qui emmenaient leur chat ou leur chien tout juste vêtu! Il lui laissa son collier vert et son…. Il préféra ne pas y penser, sinon lui et son chat seront en retard à la réunion. Empoignant sa baguette et la plaça doucement sur la tempe de son amant : un des règlements des réunions étaient que les animaux de compagnie devaient être aveuglés.

C'était simplement pour la sécurité et l'intimité de tout le monde.

Imaginez qu'il y ait une fuite? Ce serait très gênant qu'un animal dénonce tous les maîtres ou alors qu'il sache qui est partenaire de qui (il y a quand même des gens mariés dans la salle et ils ne sont pas nécessairement avec leurs épouses ou époux aux réunions). Et puis, ce serait un carnage publique si, admettons, un chien esseulé ou largué décidait de faire du chantage et qu'il dénonçait, admettons (en exemple) le ministre de la culture sorcière comme chat d'une prostitué! Ou pire! Du premier ministre en personne! De plus, ''asservir'' des humains était strictement illégale.

Donc en résumé : Carnage social. On les aveugle. Les maîtres ne diront rien sinon ils seraient eux aussi dans le pétrin. On fait tout ça dans la bonne entente.

Les yeux clos, Harry se laissa faire et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit une chaleur par sa tempe et s'arrêter au niveau de ses yeux. Il savait ce qui allait arriver. Draco allait lui bander les yeux, pour éviter un trouble inutile (de plus, le bandeau indiquait aux autres animaux qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de le toucher, car, encore une fois, si les autres maîtres prenaient parfois plaisir à voir leur protégé s'accoupler entre eux, eh bien ce n'était pas son cas!)

Le tissu, qu'il savait vert, lui masqua une vue qu'il n'avait plus. Deux bras larges et puissants, dans lesquels il n'avait jamais peur, vinrent le prendre et le soulevèrent comme une mariée. Les yeux toujours clos, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait s'endormir comme ça et rester heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps, perdu dans les bras de son amoureux et aveugle du reste du monde. Il sentit de nouveau un baiser sur son front.

Il y eut un silence puis…

«Quand tu es comme ça, ça me donne envie de te garder dans mes bras et de te bercer jusqu'à la fin des temps»

_Flash-Back_

_La maison était dans un état effroyable. Toutes les salles avaient été systématiquement réduites en bouillie, même les placards. Les personnes qui étaient venu avaient de toute évidence massacré tout sur leurs passages après avoir fouillé toutes les pièces._

_L'Ordre du Phénix était arrivé en état d'alerte maximale et avait immédiatement sécurisé le secteur. La maison des Black avait été entièrement contrôlé mais l'inquiétude régnait: Qui avait pris connaissance de l'existence du quartier général? Enfin revenu d'une bataille sous la bannière de l'échec, découragé, ils avaient eux-mêmes passé au peigne fin la demeure pour trouver des indices. Les détecteurs n'ayant trouvés aucune forme de vie hostile, il la supposait vide._

_Mais non._

_Ils trouvèrent le survivant, autrefois perdu sur le champ de bataille, recroquevillé sur le plancher de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un cil depuis l'arrivé des secours._

_Enfin... secours... il aurait fallu avoir quelque chose à secourir et apparemment, c'était Harry lui-même qui avait massacré sa maison. Pourquoi? Ils ne le savaient pas, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, il avait vaguement levé les yeux sur les nouveaux arrivants puis plus rien. Il pleurait. Sa magie empreignait encore les murs bariolés de trace de combustion._

_Toute la famille Weasley défila pour lui arracher un mot, un geste ou un cri, mais il avait vaguement levé les yeux puis... encore une fois plus rien. Il avait continué de pleurer._

_Pourquoi avait-il disparu du champ de bataille? Pourquoi avait-il détruit le quartier général? Pourquoi était-il ainsi prostré au sol?_

_Le soir venu, ses amis très inquiets vinrent lui poser une couverture sur les épaules mais préférèrent le laisser seul. Peut-être avait-il besoin de calme... chaque fois que quelqu'un passait la porte, les torrents recommençaient. _

_Tard dans la nuit, ses yeux étaient encore grands ouverts. Il regardait la porte... longtemps... longtemps... jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'entrouvre légèrement. On aurait presque vu des oreilles de chien se dresser sur la tête du survivant, comme toutes les autres fois où la porte s'était entrouverte ce soir et que ses espoirs avaient éclaté en mille morceaux. _

_Gardant un oeil sur son espoir, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas à éclater cette fois encore, il n'en pouvait plus. Cette fois-ci, quand il vit la personne franchir la porte, comme monter sur un ressort, il se leva et se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes qui lui restaient et qu'il avait gardées pour l'occasion._

_Draco le serrait très fort dans ses bras. On l'avait empêché toute la journée de traverser cette foutue porte parce qu'ils pensaient tous que ça pourrait aggraver le cas d'Harry._

_Mais Draco savait ce que son petit ami avait cherché avec autant de ferveur dans la maison._

_C'était Draco qui lui avait dit que lui-même resterait au quartier général à attendre son retour, car Draco n'allait pas au front durant cette bataille-ci. Il l'avait attendu... attendu... puis avait fini par aller faire un tour pour se calmer les nerfs, le stress lui réduisant les cellules du cerveau en bouillit, de plus l'opération devait durer 8h, et ça ne faisait que 4h. Quand il était revenu, à 5h après le début de l'opération, l'ordre du Phénix était en effervescence autour de son amoureux revenu durant son absence, qui avait retourné toute la propriété pour le trouver. _

_Mais en vain._

_Il le serrait dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, chacune de ses larmes semblaient lui reprocher son absence trop longue. Que c'était-il passé? Quelle horreur avait fait fuir son petit ami? Pourquoi l'opération avait-elle été avortée si tôt? Personne n'avait voulu lui dire, n'étant pas très populaire auprès de l'Ordre malgré les précieux services rendu._

_Son amant s'était blotti profondément au creux de ses bras et refusait de parler. Depuis quelque temps, il n'aimait pas beaucoup parler, il ne répondait que par monosyllabe à Ron et aux autres, Hermione commençait même à monter un dossier psychologique complet et rien ne semblait vouloir franchir ses lèvres si c'était composé de plus de trois phrases._

_Harry avait avoué à Draco, à mi-mot et sans grande explication, que comme ça, au moins, les gens savaient que ce n'était pas lui qui prenait les décisions. Ainsi, quand ça tournait mal, ce n'était pas uniquement de sa faute._

_Draco avait été outré. Rien n'était de sa faute, point barre._

_Haussant les épaules, il avait répondu que de toute façon, comme tout foirait et qu'il était sensé sauver le monde, c'était par définition sa faute. Il ne prenait jamais les bonnes décisions, alors il n'en prenait plus du tout. _

_Mais l'ex-espion voulait des explications. Et il les aurait.  
Qu'est-ce qui avait mal tourné cette fois-ci ?_

_Fin du flash-back_

Ils arrivèrent ainsi à la réunion, Harry perdu dans les bras de son maître, porté comme un enfant aveugle. Il entendit vaguement Draco saluer quelque personne que lui n'avait jamais vu, il se fit flatter les cheveux et complimenter par des gens qu'il n'avait jamais connu, même si eux pensaient le connaître (ça faisait déjà quelques années qu'ils venaient tous les deux) et ensuite il se fit déposer sur un fauteuil confortable dans une salle où se regroupait tous les animaux de la réunion qu'il n'a jamais apprécié à leur juste valeur car il ne leur a jamais adressé la parole. Très peu était debout, prenant au sérieux leur rôle. La plupart du temps ils se déplaçaient en rampant à quatre pattes, et sur de courte distance sur les genoux. Pour sa part, marcher ne lui plaisait plus : il transplanait d'un point à l'autre ou se faisait transporter mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'était pas en forme. Il s'entretenait dans sa salle de jeux et en pratiquant plus que très fréquemment un sport particulier appartenant aux amants du monde entier.

Il entendait les voix des maîtres un peu partout autour de lui. Depuis le temps il avait finit par reconnaître certaine voix qu'il reliait à des caractères ou des parfums mais sans plus. Les compagnons, eux, ne parlent pas, ils grognent et soupirent, gémissent et râlent mais ne parlent pas. Ils sont comme lui. Ils sont domestiqués et esclaves de leur propriétaire. Certain ne le sont que dans les réunions et vivent une vie normale par après, d'autre vivent leur vie ainsi. Parfois ils viennent avec leur conjoint, d'autre avec des amants secrets.  
Ici, personne n'a de nom, parfois les animaux ont des surnoms mais sans plus. Les maîtres, bien entendu, se connaissent mais les domestiqués ne se reconnaissent qu'au toucher.

D'où l'utilité des marqueurs physiques pour se différencier. Quelqu'un avec qui il ne faut rien faire porte un bandeau. Les chats portent la plupart du temps des grelots mais ce n'est pas très fiable comme identification car d'une fois à l'autre, on peut porter un grelot ou non. Harry savait qu'il était reconnu grâce à ses cheveux en bataille et doux car chaque fois qu'un de ses semblables voulaient le reconnaître, il passait par ses mains sans rien trouver, l'autre tâtait ensuite un peu son visage, remarquait le bandeau sans s'arrêter mais se figeait sur ses cheveux. Ce devait être ça, son signe distinctif. Personnellement, il avait deux ennemis : Balafre-de-joue-gauche et Cinq-piercing, tous les deux des chiens et donc des indomptables, car les chiens sont difficilement contrôlables et cherchent à avoir le dessus, et là se trouve tout l'intérêt de la chose. Les chats sont les parfaits soumis. Ce peut paraître contradictoire mais c'est comme ça. Les chats sont fidèles et les chiens sont des bêtes sauvages, sinon des indiscipliné.

Isolé parmi ses semblables, comme toujours, Harry préférait rester sur le fauteuil où le laissait invariablement Draco quand il parlait avec les autres. Il savait qu'il n'était pas en danger, malgré les quelques agressifs présents parmi les animaux, car il était toujours veillé par son ange gardien blond.

Il sentit quelques mains le tâter puis s'éloigner, il reconnu quelque de ses connaissances (qui savait toujours où le trouver pour lui faire des coucous). Il se fit donc un peu dorloter par son amie Grand-yeux-en-amande-longs-cils et aussi par Cheveux-fou-longs-doigts.  
Mais où était donc Manque-un-doigt, son ami ?  
Bientôt, il sentit une main effleurer son ventre mais il ne frissonna pas. C'était une main estropiée du petit doigt. Il prit doucement la main sur son ventre et la porta à sa joue, s'y blottissant un moment. Une autre main voyagea jusqu'à trouver ses cheveux et, l'identification terminé, on le tira hors de son perchoir pour atterrir sur des genoux. Deux bras l'enlacèrent gentiment pendant qu'Harry frottait sa joue contre celle toujours rude de Manque-un-doigt. Étant plutôt robuste, personne ne venait chercher des problèmes auprès de son ami et le chat savait qu'il ne risquait rien. Et si le chien avait été dangereux, Draco n'aurait pas permit qu'ils soient amis.  
Par expérience, Harry savait que le chien n'était pas un mauvais chien, qu'il était juste incroyablement indiscipliné et qu'il n'aimait apparemment pas se faire dominer.  
Mais Harry savait que, au plus profond de lui, comme dans tous les animaux domestiques présents, s'ils sont comme ça, c'est parce qu'ils le veulent, qu'ils crèvent d'envie de se faire soumettre. C'est juste que certain préfère qu'on les oblige, ce qui est une autre forme de perte de contrôle. Au fond d'eux, ils étaient tous pareils.  
Blottit dans des bras chaud (mais jamais autant que ceux de Draco) Harry se décida à piquer un somme. Après tout, sans conversation ou chose à regarder, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Seuls les maîtres trouvaient leur compte ici, sauf si on avait le droit de faire des choses avec les autres animaux, dans ce cas, il était possible de s'occuper. Comme ce n'était pas son cas, tranquillement, il laissa son esprit dériver vers un manoir avec tout plein de jouet et un beau blond dedans.

_Flash-back  
Harry avait fini par ouvrir la bouche, après des heures à le consoler.  
C'était pendant la bataille sur le terrain de Poudlard, non pas la finale mais on espérait la voir se profiler dans un proche futur. Plus près serait la bataille finale, mieux se sera. Ce n'était pas une question d'entraînement, mais bien de troupe. Plus les mangemorts massacraient les familles des aurores et des résistants, moins ils pourraient lutter à long terme. De plus on savait que Voldemort allait passer prochainement un traiter avec les vampires et les trolls, c'était donc très mauvais pour les affaires.  
Ce jour là, ils savaient de par leur second espion toujours infiltré que Voldemort allait sur le terrain de Poudlard, dans la forêt interdite, remettre son dernier horcruxe (en excluant Harry) entre les mains de Greyback pour aller le cacher en pays lycan, complètement sous le contrôle du Seigneur des ténèbres. L'Ordre du Phénix savait parfaitement que leurs espions canins ne pourraient pas le récupéré au-delà de la frontière alors voilà : Si Greyback décédait, l'horcruxe serait alors transporté par le second favori de Voldemort, à savoir leur espion.  
Ainsi, le but de la bataille, pour les résistants, était d'isolé la forêt interdite sans que Voldemot ne s'aperçoive qui est la cible. Comme on s'y attendait, des mangemorts par centaine protégeaient les lieux, car Poudlard était un territoire conquis. Les deux armées bataillaient ferme et espéraient que le plan marcherait. Ils ne savaient pas tous quel était le plan exactement mais pourvu que ça marche.  
Harry était coincé entre une goule et un mangemort hargneux, les sorts fusaient, du sang giclait dans tous les sens et il ne savait même pas s'il était ami ou ennemi. Parfois de sang éclaboussait subitement son visage ou ses vêtements mais comment savoir ? Ami blessé ou mort ? Ennemi écarté ou encore dangereux ? Il se devait donc d'ignorer le liquide visqueux qui coulait le long de ses joues et de ses bras sans être le sien. Sa part de la mission était de tuer Greyback dans la forêt interdite et de faire passer ça comme une tentative envers le Seigneur des ténèbres. Cependant, sa destination était bien lointaine, il n'arrivait pas à franchir le mur d'abomination. Ces saletés s'entretuaient pour l'atteindre et il aurait pu se ramasser sans peine un simple sort perdu. Soudain il le vit._

_Un contingent de silhouettes sombres, mangemortes sans doute, se dirigeait vers la pointe de flèche de l'Ordre de Phénix, directement vers la faille dans le système ! Comment avaient-ils pu les contourner pour les prendre à revers ? Impossible ! C'était irréel ! Il savait aussi que si la flèche était repoussée dans le sens contraire de l'attaque, en replis stratégique, ils seront trop près de la forêt et feront fuir Greyback et son Maître !  
Ils ne pouvaient pas permettre ça. Prestement, il se débarrassa de ses derniers assaillant, qui se firent aussitôt remplacé et se dirigea vers le contingent de gens, au loin, dans la brume, qui allait détruire son armée et ses amis._

_Après ses derniers mots, Harry ne dit plus rien, les larmes coulant de plus en plus sur ses joues mais c'était suffisant. Draco avait compris.  
Certains aurors avaient profité de la diversion pour infiltrer Poudlard et libéré les familles des aurors. Sans qu'on ne se l'explique, pendant que les ex-prisonniers se dirigeaient vers les secours, ils avaient tous été massacrés et le bruit du carnage et les cris avaient fait fuir la cible de l'attaque.  
Ce fut donc une défaite cuisante, autant pour les aurors que pour la cause de la liberté.  
Harry, sur le moment, dans l'atmosphère embrumée, n'avait pas fait la différence entre les mangemorts drapé de noir et les réfugiés drapés de couverture pour les réchauffer.  
Le survivant était donc dévoré de remord et était rentré en urgence au Square pour trouver le réconfort, qui était arrivé en retard.  
Il n'en pouvait plus, il était à bout, les larmes ne voulaient pas cesser de couler. Sans arrêt, il répétait à mi-voix que plus jamais au grand jamais, il ne prendrait une décision. Plus jamais il ne serait responsable d'autant de massacre d'innocent._

_Plus jamais il ne voulait tuer car il savait que ça le briserait.  
Et pendant ce temps, l'ex espion le berçait avec toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait, en espérant que plus jamais Harry n'ait à se détruire ainsi, et qu'il reste contre lui jusqu'à ce que s'éteigne le temps. Il voulait le bercer sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que les larmes n'existent plus et que le chagrin s'évapore du monde.  
Mais il savait que Voldemort allait encore tout gâcher._

_Fin du flash-back_

Draco parlait calmement avec les autres maîtres d'animaux. Nombreuses étaient ses raisons d'être là et toutes n'étaient pas honnêtes. Certes, il savait que Harry était heureux même sans le savoir d'avoir des contacts avec le monde extérieur car il ne voyait que lui, n'ayant aucun invité accepté dans sa demeure et n'ayant pas de serviteur par besoin d'intimité.  
Ça faisait trois ans qu'Harry n'avait rien vu d'autre que l'intérieur de sa maison et son amoureux. Même s'il en était apparemment heureux, et que Draco ne se plaignait certainement pas de l'avoir à sa merci, les êtres humains restent des animaux sociaux.  
Ses raisons moins honnêtes étaient plus économiques. Être membre d'un groupe secret infiltré dans la société et surtout, dans les hautes sphères du gouvernement sorcier _et moldu_, lui procurait bien des avantages. Que ce soit du chantage ou de l'amitié un peu forcé, rien n'était à négliger dans sa position. Il savait que si l'un deux lui en voulait, il ne prendrait pas le risque de le dénoncer à la population car lui, il était avocat, mais l'autre peut-être pas. Qui serait le plus désavantagé dans l'arène publique ? Même les réunions changeaient périodiquement d'endroit, même si les animaux ne s'en rendaient pas compte (après tout, c'était toujours les mêmes meubles dans la même disposition). Les maîtres se transmettaient les lieux de rencontre par papier sosie à reconnaissance digitale. Les papiers sosies sont des parchemins enchantés pour rester identiques en tout temps. Si quelqu'un écrivait sur un papier, tous les autres se faisaient noircirent en même temps et l'écriture n'apparaît sur la feuille que quand les doigts d'un maître y touchaient. Tout était parfaitement sécurisé. Bien entendu, tous les papiers sosies n'étaient pas à reconnaissance digital mais que voulez-vous, le luxe est toujours savoureux.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Harry tendre le visage vers une inconnue pour qu'elle lui touche les cheveux et il eu un pincement au cœur. Il détestait que d'autre personne que lui le touche, ça lui grugeait les nerfs. Combien de fois avait-il pensé que quelqu'un était sans danger pour lui ? Combien de fois Harry avait-il souffert de la vénération des autres ? Certes, maintenant il restait à l'écart des autres mais c'était par choix. Il avait averti les autres maîtres que si leur animal domestique s'en prenait à son chat, il les torturerait (propriétaire et propriété). Aucun animal, même s'il ne connaissait pas son nom, n'ignorait qu'il était à craindre.

De même, Draco était secrètement heureux de fréquenter des gens qui ont la même passion que lui. Au début, il n'était venu que parce qu'il avait, en tant qu'avocat, découvert le Cercle des Propriétaires Animalier, société illégale car allant à l'encontre de la chartre des Droits Sorciers mais aussi contre la loi Anti-Esclavagisme voté directement après la défaite de Voldemort qui stipule qui est impossible pour un être humain de posséder un autre. Bien entendu, le terme « posséder » avait fait beaucoup rire les cabinets d'avocat et le procureur lui-même car qui serait capable, en cour de justice, de plaider le fait qu'il n'avait jamais « posséder » quelqu'un sans avoir d'arrière-pensée ?  
C'était donc devenu la gageure des avocats sorciers : Celui qui trouve un moyen de plaider la non-possession d'un individu avec le plus d'ambigüité possible, sans qu'on ne l'arrête pour outrage ou jusqu'à ce que l'autre partie craque, celui qui réussit gagne ! Et la mise grossissait chaque semaine.  
C'est donc en cherchant spécifiquement et avec beaucoup de chance que Draco avait découvert la société secrète et son but était de l'infiltrer même s'il était dans la même faute que tous les autres.

Mais il était bien dans ce groupe, il était relativement compris. Ils avaient tous des « Harry » à eux, même s'ils ne les traitaient pas de la même façon parfois. Il avait même réussit à se faire une vraie amie, et non un atout politiquement correct sous une façade d'amitié. Devant Harry, il la nommait Anne, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait son nom et devant son chien elle le nommait Dray. Ce n'était pas tout à fait original mais au moins, ils pouvaient communiquer sans briser les règles du Cercle car s'il avait confiance en « Annie », son chien, lui, il le ne connaissait pas.  
Justement, il était en train de discuter avec elle. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas une fine maîtresse de rhétorique comme lui, il aimait cette conversation.

Un regard vers Harry lui glaça le sang. Le chien de son amie l'avait pris dans ses bras et le berçait doucement pendant qu'il semblait dormir. Il en grinçait presque des dents, il n'aimait pas cet homme, il le trouvait malsain. En réalité, il trouvait tous les compagnons, les dominés, ici présents complètement malsains et indécents. Leur style de vie le rebutait et il refusait que n'importe lequel d'entre eux prenne son Harry. La seule raison pour laquelle le chien d'Annie pouvait approcher son chat était qu'il savait qu'il avait besoin d'un ami.  
C'était son chat, personne n'y toucherait et même si Harry le laisserait le donner en pâture à ses bêtes, il ne le fera pas parce que lui, il aimait son animal de compagnie.  
Il aimait autant l'homme qu'il était que sa docilité qui le rendait fou de désir et son apparente innocence qui le rendait malade.  
Il savait que certain de ses confrères, ici, n'aimait que dominer pour dominer, sans apprécier la vrai raison de vivre du dominant : Savourer la confiance absolue qu'on lui donne et la tester au plus ultimes limites et tellement aimer ça qu'on en redemande à l'infini, et en échange, donner tellement de plaisir à son partenaire qu'un jour, la simple idée de se soumettre suffit pour leur faire fermer les yeux en gémissant et qu'ensuite ils se laissent manipuler comme des pantins.  
N'est-ce pas fantastique de sentir sous ses doigts une personne tellement consentante que tu pourrais lui faire mal et qu'elle aimerait quand même juste parce qu'elle ne l'a pas décidé elle-même ? Que réaliser tes fantasmes soit le sien ? Qu'en pensant à toi, elle ne puisse s'empêcher de frémir ?  
Est-ce que ces autres bêtes comprennent le vrai sentiment de soumission ou alors n'aiment-ils que se faire battre et attacher ? Comprennent-ils ? Comment savoir combien d'entre eux sont de vrai soumis ? Qui comprend vraiment ? Qui pourrait s'en prendre à Harry ? Sans leur laisser le bénéfice du doute, il les condamnait tous et aucun ne s'approcherait de son protégé sauf en cas de pur nécessité, comme pour le bonheur de ce dernier. Et guettant un moindre faux mouvement de l'homme estropié d'un doigt, il se tenait près à l'écorcher vif.

Après dix minutes chrono, ses poings se fermèrent brusquement et il marcha vers son amoureux endormit innocemment dans les bras d'un autre. Doucement, il le récupéra, encore les yeux plein de sommeil et bayant, des bras du chien qu'il n'oublia pas de pousser sans ménagement du pied avant de partir. La séance de sociabilité, certes nécessaire, était terminée.  
Harry finit donc sa soirée dans le salon des maîtres, loin de la salle des animaux, sur les genoux de son propriétaire, bien contre son torse à se faire flatter les cheveux et complimenter par des inconnu, baiser le front par Draco, entouré de conversation qui ne l'intéressait pas mais si heureux qu'il ne s'en souciait pas.

_Flash-back  
Deux semaines déjà que drame s'était produit et peu de mots étaient sortit de la bouche du survivant. Rassemblés autour de la table, tout l'Ordre du Phénix fêtait en grande pompe la destruction définitive de Grayback, mort au court de sa chasse irrationnelle au moldu en territoire ennemi !  
L'ignorée de tous faute d'Harry était donc annulée, si on ne prenait pas en compte les dix moldus saignés à blanc par le loup-garou avant que les aurors ne l'abattent comme du bétail pendant qu'il était distrait. (et en oubliant toutes les victimes innocentes qu'il avait fait dans les familles des Aurors)  
Ainsi, les gens festoyaient fort, ça criait, ça chantait, ça buvait ! Même les enfants s'étaient procurés du jus de citrouille pour imiter les plus grands, allant jusqu'à chanceler comme les adultes en se moquant impitoyablement d'eux.  
Tous les ex-élèves de Poudlard était revenus de leur planque pour célébrer alors même Ron et Hermione, qui vivaient comme Harry et Draco de façon permanente au Square, pouvait trouver des gens à qui converser des derniers ragots, chose qu'il ne pouvait plus faire avec Harry qui les regardait avec des yeux morts puis partait ils ne savaient où. Et discuter avec Draco était exclu.  
Ils devaient être quarante autour de la table et même Mme Weasley devait être un peu pompette, titubant un peu pendant que, de plusieurs coups de baguette, elle regarnissait la table.  
Harry souriait très faiblement, ce qui était en soi une grande amélioration. Il savourait le repas à sa juste valeur, lui qui mangeait de moins en moins. Il croisa les yeux de son amant un peu plus loin. Ils avaient finement manœuvré pour pouvoir se regarder sans se tourner la tête pour ne pas attirer l'attention, un peu comme à Poudlard mais sans public. Harry était assis en bout de table et Draco, lui, était assis entre un Remus ivre de bonheur et de boisson et un Maugrey fol-œil ricanant, à l'autre extrémité de la table, avant-dernier de la rangée avant le bout de la table. Ainsi, ils n'avaient qu'à lever les yeux pour se voir et ils étaient assez éloignés pour ne pas attirer de soupçon. Ils se sourirent discrètement, mais personne n'aurait pu, dans cette cacophonie, dire si le survivant et l'héritier avaient réellement souri ou s'ils avaient grimacé à la vue de Seamus qui avait agrippé la nuque de Neville pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche devant Ginny, qui soit dit en passant, sortait avec le timide des deux. Ou alors ils avaient souri à ce spectacle mais certainement pas l'un à l'autre. Harry pointa du doigt, discrètement, la salière devant Draco, la seule qui n'avait pas finit par s'écraser sur un mur ou dans le verre de quelqu'un, et Draco hocha la tête et se préparait à utiliser sa baguette pour la faire voler en travers de la table (il y avait tellement d'objets qui volaient, qui s'inquièterait d'une salière ? Et qui devinerait elle allait vers où et pour qui ?) Mais à la seconde où sa baguette s'activa, une main se posa fermement sur le sel et un millième de seconde plus tard, Draco avait escamoté sa baguette et faisait comme si de rien n'était. Un Ron assit en bout de table regardait fixement, peut-être un peu soûl, son meilleur ami. Il avait comprit que son ami tentait de lui faire des signes pour avoir le sel mais avait décidé du haut de son état d'ivresse que ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, ooOOHh non !_

_« Quoi, Ry' ? Tu veux le sel ? » Cria-t-il, pas très clairement et pas très intelligemment alors que toute la salle se taisait. Hermione, sobre, se frappa le front d'autant de tact._

_Harry ne répondit pas, les yeux ronds, pendant que tout le monde le regardait fixement._

_« Si tu le veux, tu n'as qu'à le demander ! VAS-Y ! Demande-le-moi »_

_Mais le survivant, paralysé, ne dit pas un mot. Il n'arrivait pas à parler, il ne le voulait pas ! Il voulait seulement qu'on lui donne le sel ! Comme quoi même une toute petite décision comme le fait de vouloir le sel avait gâché la fête de tout le monde ! Même agir selon ses goûts condamnait des gens à être triste, pouvez-vous imaginez pire horreur ? C'était pitoyable ! _

_« Vas-y ! VAS-Y ! Tu ne pourras pas te taire toute ta PUTAIN de VIE ? »_

_Malgré les signes que lui faisaient Hermione et la moitié de la table (l'autre moitié était trop soûle), il continua son discours :_

_« T'es pas con à ce point là ? C'EST PAS DIFFICILE ! Ouvre la bouche ! C'est quoi c'te drôle d'idée d'se taire comme ça ? Tu m'connais Ry ! Parles MOI ! DIS MOI QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE DANS TA PUTAIN DE TÊTE ? »_

_Ses doigts crispés tenaient le sel tellement fort que les jointures en étaient blanches. C'était de toute évidence le discours d'un homme à bout de nerfs de se faire ignorer ! Il en avait marre de voir son meilleur ami errer comme un fantôme au alentour, éternellement en peine pour il ne savait quelle raison ! En réalité, c'était ça qui lui faisait le plus mal : il ne savait pas pourquoi ! Il n'était pas dans la confidence, on ne lui avait pas expliqué pourquoi Harry, son frère d'arme, se fermait comme une huître à son passage. Il crevait de ne pas être au courant, de ne pas pouvoir aider son jumeau d'âme._

_Sans un mot, complètement terrifié, Harry s'enfuit de la salle, on put entendre ses pas dans les escaliers plus loin dans le couloir, hors de vue, et il disparu dans les étages supérieur. La foule ne bougeait pas, sois dans un coma semi éthylique sois pétrifié par la scène. Ron finit par poser sa tête contre la table, soupirant et les yeux larmoyants. Quelque part dans son cerveau, il savait qu'il avait détruit toutes ses chances d'atteindre son ami, mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'est que Ryry n'avait pas voulu ouvrir la bouche pour lui et lui demander le sel. Qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un foutu mot, qu'il l'avait fui. _

_Quelqu'un se racla la gorge bruyamment, faisant sursauter quelques convives. Draco Malfoy, dans tout son dédain, s'essuya royalement le coin des lèvres avant de se lever et déclarer froidement :_

_« L'ambiance est dégueulasse, vous ne savez de toute évidence pas fêter. Je vais me reposer dans un endroit où les rouquins ne se soûlent pas. Au revoir. » _

_C'est sans remord que tout les gens conscients de la salle fusillèrent le jeune blond pendant que la tête haute et la démarche majestueuse, il s'en alla calmement._

_Tous occupés qu'ils étaient à ranger la cuisine et réveiller les endormit, ils n'entendirent pas le bruit effréné de pas montant désespérément les escaliers, bruit qu'on ne prenait presque pas la peine de dissimuler. _

_Fin du Flash-back._

Harry s'était profondément endormit dans ses bras, épuisé. Ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée avec Annie et son animal dans le salon doré au deuxième étage et comme la plupart du temps, ça avait fini en orgie. Les deux maîtres n'avaient pu résister à la tentation de profiter de l'occasion pour comparer la docilité et la compétence de leur compagnon respectif. Le chat avait, comme toujours, été plus que parfait. Sa perversité était toujours aussi belle à voir et il s'était laissé faire avec un bonheur et un abandon sans limite. De nouveau, il avait été mordu au cou, griffé au sang et il en avait joui d'extase.  
Il lui avait littéralement mangé dans la main et avait participé avec beaucoup de sensualité à tous les exercices de dressage. Les yeux toujours bandés, il n'avait rechigné sur aucun effort pour lui faire plaisir et pour qu'il soit fier de lui.  
Fier n'était pas le mot, Draco était comblé, outre le fait qu'il avait réussit à faire jouir son chat trois fois sans jamais lui faire d'attouchement poussé, ce qui était en sois le summum du contrôle qu'il pouvait avoir sur le corps de son amant. D'ailleurs la quatrième fois, avec attouchements mutuels, avait été un moment particulièrement mémorable.  
Et c'est avec beaucoup de compétitivité qu'Annie avait fait participer son chien à cette joute. D'ailleurs, elle aussi était particulièrement douée, même avec un chien un peu rebelle mais si c'est ce qu'elle aime… Ils avaient fini la soirée à égalité, même si dans son cœur, Harry avait gagné tout les trophées et pareillement pour son amie. N'ayant pas de juge impartial, ils avaient décidé ainsi.

Du bout des doigts, il effleura la blessure au cou de son amant. Il n'avait pris la peine que de la désinfecter avant de porter son chat dans son lit, Annie partit depuis peu. Il n'avait pas voulu perdre de temps avant de le coucher, ne voulant pas l'épuiser pour rien.  
Peut-être que cette fois il la laisserait tel quel. Ainsi, Harry aurait enfin la marque dans le cou qu'il voulait.  
Ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue pour y ramasser la goûte de sperme qui y était encore, puis essuya le bord de ses lèvres, tachés de la même substance. Amoureusement, il le regarda pendant encore un moment avant de définitivement s'allonger à ses côtés et le docile vient, dans son inconscience, se blottir contre lui.  
Il parsemait sa nuque de baiser tendre, faisant gémir Harry dans son sommeil, et il réfléchissait à sa journée de demain.

Il devait avouer qu'il était légèrement anxieux. Comme chaque mois pour l'inspection, un auror devait venir le voir aux aurores (oui, les policiers sorciers avaient de l'humour, étonnamment) et il ne savait pas qui c'était cette fois. Jamais un auror n'avait osé pénétrer dans le bâtiment principal de sa propriété, les sorts de protections ancestraux ne leur permettant pas cette idée, même si les briser ou les contourner n'était pas complètement impossible. Jamais un sort sans faille n'avait été fait dans l'histoire de la magie.  
La plupart des aurors qui venaient étaient des peureux qui avaient perdu aux cartes, car personne ne voulait venir ici, craignant de sortir de la propriété avec trois injonctions, cinq poursuites judiciaires et une main coupée. Jamais personne n'avait gagné devant lui dans un tribunal, alors une main coupée ne lui serait pas incriminable.  
Cependant, il y a un mois, le dernier auror avait été suffisamment soulagé en quittant les lieux qu'il avait laissé sous-entendre, sous l'effet du relâchement, que maintenant ce serait le même auror qui viendrait à chaque fois et que celui-ci c'était porté volontaire.  
Qui était donc ce fou ?  
Si ce dernier tentait d'entrer dans le bâtiment principal, il serait pulvérisé comme n'importe quelle créature magique qui n'avait pas l'ADN entré dans la base de données magique et ensuite, si ce n'était pas une créature magique, la seconde barrière magique la repousserait de vingt mètre hors du territoire.  
Harry n'avait rien à craindre, mais combien de fois l'avait-il cru et c'était-il finalement trompé ?  
Cet auror devait impérativement comprendre qu'on doit trembler devant un Malfoy et non se porter volontaire pour lui faire sa visite mensuelle anti-mangemorte. Officiellement c'était pour la protection de l'avocat, qui avait enfermé un grand nombre de malfaiteur depuis le temps.

Il perdit le fil de ses pensées quand Harry se retourna dans ses bras et posa la tête sur son torse. Il lui baisa le front et le ramena encore plus contre lui. Il savait qu'il devrait dormir, lui aussi, mais il garda les yeux ouverts sur le visage détendu de son chat jusqu'à ce que, sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux se ferment tous seuls et il visita le pays des songes, même si ne pouvait pas être plus beau que son monde à lui, peuplé de la personne qu'il aimait.

_Flash back_

_Draco brassait doucement la potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, sans jamais arrêter, depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes et dans quelque seconde et devrait changer de sens pour encore dix minutes. Son regard se perdaient dans les méandres de vapeur rouge qui s'échappaient du chaudron presque sur le point de fondre tellement la chaleur était étouffante.  
Malfoy avait été contraint d'utiliser un sort pour se protéger de la chaleur et parfois, la protection sur sa peau se fendillait légèrement et sa peau fumait, le faisant grincer des dents avant que le sort ne s'adapte de nouveau. Il n'arrêtera pas de brasser. C'était vital.  
La mixture était un rassemblement de plusieurs autres mixtures instables et d'une de sa création. Certaines avaient été oubliées depuis si longtemps que même la bibliothèque de Poudlard avait enterré le seul et unique livre avec la recette sous des tonnes de poussière, à un point ou Draco s'était creusé la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre qu'une tablette supplémentaire existait dans une étagère et non dans les autres. Il l'avait arraché et découvert que la pseudo tablette supplémentaire était un long livre plat qui avait vite été confondu par le temps et par sa couleur autrefois brune et sans titre.  
Alors il mélangeait le tout inlassablement, les muscles en feu, la peau brûlée à certain endroit. Il n'arrêtera pas, il ne lâchera pas. Il avait tellement cherché, décortiquer, expérimenter pour en arriver là. Les ingrédients les plus dangereux, les formules les plus obscures, les rituels les plus sanglants n'avaient pas pu arrêter le jeune homme. _

_Quand la potion fut prête, il s'écroula littéralement sur le sol, haletant. Il avait réussit, enfin. Le lendemain matin, Draco alla voir son petit ami qui remarqua immédiatement les cernes sous ses yeux. Tant pis, maintenant ils étaient deux. Sans un mot, il mit la fiole de potion rouge dans la main de l'élu qui n'hésita pas à la boire. Certes, il ne savait pas c'était quoi, mais préparer par Draco pour lui, ce ne pouvait pas être mauvais. L'heure qui suivit se passa dans un brouillard, il savait qu'il s'était évanoui mais il s'en fichait. C'était Draco qui l'avait décidé ainsi, ce ne pouvait pas être mauvais. _

_La journée suivante il ne sa passa rien. Ni l'autre d'après, si bien que Draco s'inquiétait.  
Cependant, la journée de l'entraînement, tout se déchaîna._

_Fin du flash-back _

Le lendemain, quand le chat ouvrit les yeux, il était seul. Il s'étira en baillant puis ramena les couvertures autour de lui pour encore profiter de la chaleur qui y régnait. L'odeur mâle de son amoureux imprégnait délicatement les draps et il y resterait bien des heures sans remord. Ce n'est pas comme s'il faisait quelque chose de très important pendant ses journées. Selon les termes de son maître, il était maintenant à la retraite. Ses comptes, après un combat juridique particulièrement tortueux avaient fini dans les réserves malfoyennes. La totalité de la communauté sorcière avait pratiquement, et ironiquement, sortit les fourches et les torches à chasser le sorcier pour marcher vers la villa du dernier Malfoy mais malheureusement pour eux, le tribunal n'avait pu que se plier à sa volonté. Il avait poursuivi Harry Potter pour coup et blessure, harcèlement violent, tentative de meurtre à son encontre, suicide assisté de son parrain, assassinat de son père et meurtre prémédité.  
Ce qui était parfaitement vrai du début à la fin et Potter étant déclaré mort, comment lui proclamer une amnistie post-combat ? Et comme on ne pouvait demander à la famille du proche (quelle famille ?) de payer pour lui ou de prendre les blâmes, et que Potter ne pouvait ni témoigner ni rien faire (même s'il avait été représenté par un avocat volontaire), l'affaire avait vite été conclue pour Malfoy. Rien n'avait été plus facile que d'écraser l'avocat adverse.  
La société sorcière le détestait mais elle ne s'en prendrait pas à lui, car c'était lui qui enfermait définitivement les criminels fous dangereux et qui programmait les baisers de détraqueur pour les meurtriers sans remord. Jamais il ne prenait comme client un coupable, et donc il n'avait jamais remis dans la nature un être peu recommandable. Il était à la fois détesté, respecté et craint.  
Bref, Harry avait la possibilité de toucher tout son argent, que Draco n'avait même pas effleuré. Il pouvait manger, aller nager dans la piscine intérieure de la propriété, jouer et s'entraîner dans sa salle de jeux, dessiner ou écrire s'il le désirait, mais il pouvait aussi bien ne rien faire du tout. Généralement, ce n'était pas Harry qui décidait ce qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était plutôt les vêtements que lui choisissait Draco qui le faisait à sa place.

D'ailleurs, il jeta un œil sur la tenue que Draco lui avait déposé sur la table de chevet. C'était sa tenue de salle de jeux ! Il se redressa sur le lit et ses yeux tombèrent sur le plateau repas déposé sur une chaise près du lit.  
Ce matin il mangerait des crêpes au sirop et des fraises ! Il sourit. Ce ne pouvait qu'être une belle journée !

_Pendant ce temps, devant la propriété. _

L'auror était devant le bâtiment principal, sans être devant. Il savait que s'il avançait un doigt, il serait pulvérisé sans remord. Il était donc « devant » le bâtiment principal sans être sur le territoire de Malfoy et avec un mur de protection pour l'empêcher d'entrer.

Il était effroyablement anxieux. Il se le répétait sans cesse, comme une prière : Tout n'est qu'une question de synchronisation. Tout n'est qu'une question de synchronisation. Synchronisation. Synchronisation.  
Il le savait, la vengeance était à portée de doigt, il pourrait l'effleurer sans cette barrière. Il avait rendez-vous dans une demi-heure dans la résidence secondaire des invités, quelques centaines de mètres au nord, mais il n'en avait cure. Tout ce qui importait, était que Malfoy ne soit pas dans sa maison principale quand il rentrerait…. S'il entrait... Le reste n'était qu'accessoire. Il devait focaliser. Synchronisme…. Synchronisme….

_Dans la propriété secondaire_

Draco était nerveux, hautement nerveux, excessivement nerveux. Un mauvais pressentiment lui grugeait les entrailles. Il savait que quelque chose allait arriver. Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien et ça le rendait fébrile. Maintenant l'auror devait arriver dans trente minutes. Vingt-neuf minute… Vingt-huit…

_Dans la propriété principale, dans la chambre du maître._

Après avoir mangé, Harry avait enfilé son habit de salle de jeux, composé d'un pantalon recouvrant comme il se doit la peau de la taille jusqu'au haut des cuisses pour ensuite laisser à l'air libre l'arrière de la cuisse et protéger le devant jusqu'aux genoux qui ont été renforcés.  
Puis il protégeait les tibias et enrobait le talon en laissait à l'air libre le reste. Ce pantalon lui permettait une grande liberté de mouvement. Ses gants était fait sur le même principe : Paume et doigt protégé, jointure et dos de la main à l'air libre. Sans chandail, on pouvait parfaitement voir sa blessure au cou. Il mit son collier à grelot puis se regarda brièvement dans le miroir.  
On aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais dépassé l'adolescence, toujours aussi petit et frêle sans pour autant être malingre. Draco le nourrissait bien et lui faisait faire beaucoup de sport, dans tous les sens du terme, il n'était donc pas en mauvaise santé. Mais rien ne semblait vouloir le faire grandir et il pensait que plus jamais il ne le ferait.  
Et il aimait cette idée, ainsi il était plus petit que Draco. Un regard sur l'horloge l'informa que le rendez-vous de son maître était dans dix minutes.  
Dans un claquement sonore, il disparut, ne laissant derrière lui que des étincelles dorés et rouges. Rendu dans le couloir, il atterrit sur une grande sculpture de marbre d'Atlas soutenant le monde, et maintenant il soutenait aussi le survivant. Puis il transplana en haut d'un escalier et continua son voyage. Le transplanage étant limité dans le manoir pour des raisons de sécurité, il aimait bien se déplacer ainsi.  
CLAC ! Il était sur un rebord de fenêtre et sans jeter un œil dehors, il se transporta de nouveau vers un piédestal vide plus loin et continua son chemin, s'amusant à ne jamais toucher le sol.

_Devant le manoir._

Cinq minutes. Synchronisme…Synchronisme… N'ayant pas l'habitude d'être si concentré, l'auror avait des difficultés à se focaliser à ce point mais il avait tellement travaillé fort pour en arriver là. Et il n'était pas le seul, sa partenaire de travail, potioniste, avait fait des nuits blanches pour fournir la fiole qu'il avait en main.

Quatre minutes. Malfoy était toujours à l'heure. Il ne sera pas dans son manoir principal. Il devait trouver toutes les preuves incriminantes à l'intérieur en quelques minutes, le temps qu'il revienne et qu'il le trouve. D'un pouce, il ouvrit la fiole, laissant le bouchon s'écrasé sur le sol. C'était sans importance.

Trois minutes. Il l'approcha de sa bouche mais ne l'avala pas. Pas tout de suite. Synchronisme… Synchronisme… Tout n'est qu'une question de synchronisation…

Deux…

Une minute ! Sans hésiter, il refreina toutes ses craintes et avala d'un trait la potion expérimentale. Quand ses cheveux se hérissèrent, et ses yeux flambèrent il s'élança. Son pas déterminé le mena en exactement deux secondes à la barrière de magie et soudainement, ses cheveux et ses yeux devinrent blancs, vide de vie et de magie et la barrière anti-sorcier le laissa passer. Derrière lui, il laissait une silhouette fluorescente de bleu et de rouge qui, sans hésiter, se jeta sur le mur et passa sans problème. La magie de l'auror, non vivante, avait passé la barrière. Les quelques secondes passées sans sa magie lui fit l'effet d'une gifle au sorcier qui vacilla, les yeux entièrement blanc et il faillit trébucher sur le sol mais il ne pouvait pas.

Quatre…cinq…six…sept… MAINTENANT ! Il se jeta sur la seconde barrière anti-intrusion au moment même ou sa magie, encore éthéré et sans vie le recouvrait encore. Vu comme une créature magique non-vivante, la barrière anti-intrusion normale ne l'arrêta pas.

Soulagé, il sentit sa magie l'intégré de nouveau, sa force se reconstituer, et il continuait d'avancer en comptant son temps. Neuf… dix… onze… La zone dangereuse était nettement plus grande qu'ils avaient pensé pendant leur plan! Il sentait l'air devenir pressant, l'englué, la magie de la frontière commençait à sentir sa vie pendant que sa magie entrait en lui, lui laissait une protection moins puissante que les capacités de détection du sort. Sa peau lui faisait mal. Son sang se faisait tirer en arrière. Ses yeux subissaient une pression presque insupportable.

Dans un affreux craquement, il sentit sa baguette se fendre sur la longueur sans pour autant se briser et ses chaussures commençaient à perdre leur semelle. Il en perdit une quand soudain l'air autour de lui se normalisa et il eut l'impression de sortir de l'enfer par les égouts. Il était essoufflé pour à peine quelques mètres dans cet air dense.

Il se laissa respirer un peu, sonné, puis regarda sa montre. Pile à l'heure du rendez-vous. La voie était libre.

_Dans la résidence secondaire. _

L'auror devrait être là. Peut-être était-il en retard, après tout ils ne sont pas réputés pour être des modèles de ponctualité. Mais Draco en doutait. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait.  
Il hésitait cependant. Devait-il retourner auprès d'Harry ? Après tout, si jamais l'auror se pointait, il aurait le champ libre pour faire tout ce qu'il veut dans la bâtisse secondaire et c'était extrêmement dangereux, surtout si on savait qu'il existait une brèche dans la protection du manoir au niveau du tunnel qui reliait le bâtiment secondaire au principal.  
Oui ? Non ? Devrait-il y aller et poser son énième lapin au département des aurors ? Soudain, une alarme silencieuse résonna dans son esprit. Quelqu'un avait franchi la porte principale!

_Dans le Hall_

Harry transplanait dans le hall quand soudain, une alarme silencieuse retentit dans son esprit. Quelqu'un était entré sans permission dans le manoir. Harry était perché en haut d'une des colonnes grecques du hall qui, subtilement, ne touchait pas tout à fait au plafond, colonne que Draco avait emménagé spécialement pour son chat, perçant l'ancien marbre méditerranéen sans remord pour que son chat puisse transplaner en hauteur et pour lui faire un joli perchoir. Même si on ne le voyait pas au premier coup d'œil, la maison était percée de partout, empli d'endroit où son chat pouvait s'allonger en paix ou utiliser comme relais à transplanage. Il s'allongea sur la plaque de marbre polie pour lui et jeta un œil sur le sol bien loin sous lui, au pied du pilier marmoréen. Quelqu'un marchait et jetait des coups d'œil effaré autour de lui. Il était de toute évidence dégoûté.  
Évidemment, si on entrait par la porte principale, on tombait sur le majestueux hall que plus personne ne franchissait depuis que Draco avait sa porte personnelle qui le menait dans l'aile un peu moins pompeuse et plus discrète. L'inconnu portait cependant un chapeau, impossible de voir sa tête. Harry était affreusement nerveux, il tremblait. C'était bien la première fois depuis qu'il vivait ici, depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis trois ans, qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre que Draco, étant sois aveuglé par un bandeau, sois volontairement cloîtré ici et personne ne pouvait entrer dans le bâtiment principal d'habitude. Cet homme n'avait certainement pas de permission spéciale et toutes les alarmes se déchaînaient silencieusement dans sa tête. Que devait-il faire ? Se cacher ? Mais où ?  
Soudain, l'auror enleva son chapeau et il ne pu retenir un léger cri. Surpris, l'homme releva ses yeux bleus vers le plafond qui lui semblait si lointain.  
Ronald Weasley le retour…

POV RON

Ron lève les yeux vers les hallucinantes hauteurs du plafond. Il ne peut s'empêcher de frémir en voyant le marbre incrusté de pierre précieuse, les sculptures recouvertes de feuille d'or (ou en or) et le plancher à surface de cristal qui laisse entrevoir après quelque centimètre, de grande plaque de marbre rose.  
Il en était écœuré. Pendant que ses yeux montaient vers le ciel sculpté d'angelot, il voyait toutes ces fresques incrustées dans le marbre, des portraits, des animaux fantastiques, des scènes de guerre, jusqu'à, enfin, arriver vers l'origine du son.

Comme c'était étrange. On aurait dit une sorte de vide, une absence en haut de la colonne.  
Mais ?  
Qu'est-ce que c'était !

D'où venait la lueur rouge et or qui venait d'illuminer ce trou incongru ? Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut des lueurs scintiller de nouveau en haut des escaliers de granit mais quand il se retourna, plus rien !

Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? Un sort de détection ? De protection ? Son inspection va-t-elle s'arrêter aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander où il aurait déjà vu ça auparavant. Cette couleur ne lui était pas étrangère mais où aurait-il bien pu voir ces étincelles ?  
Il connaissait ce phénomène!

Sans attendre, il transplana en haut des escaliers, la limite que lui permettait le célèbre sort de restrictions des déplacements du manoir. Du coin de l'œil, il entraperçut les lueurs dans le couloir de droite et il se transporta à cet endroit que quelques millièmes de seconde plus tard!

Il monta un escalier, explora trois couloirs et visita deux salles en transplanant, suivant la piste des étincelles avant de se retrouver plongé dans un nuage de lumière rouge. ARG !  
Il se sentit… étouffer !

Les étincelles semblaient lui brûlent la peau ! C'est horrible ! Il sortit en titubant, mais qu'est-ce que…

OH . MON . DIEU

Il…ce ne peux pas… non… C'est impossible… Et pourtant les brûlures….

Non ! Ça ne se pouvait pas !  
Sa poursuite s'accéléra ! Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il pensait ? Serait-ce possible ?  
De plus en plus, il apparait dans ce même nuage d'étincelle, signe qu'il le rattrapait ! Ses nerfs hurlaient, s'époumonaient de douleur mais il avait plus important à faire ! Il devait faire abstraction à tout prix !

Il ne pouvait m'empêcher de grincer des dents quand les nuages s'engouffraient dans ses yeux.

Ce ne peut pas… non ! C'est impossible ! Il devait y avoir une explication ! Ce ne peut être … !

_Flash-back de Ronald_

_La première fois qu'il avait vu ce phénomène, c'était lors d'un entraînement, quelque jour avant la bataille finale. Son meilleur ami le fuyait comme la peste et, à jeun, il comprenait un peu. Le seul contact qu'il avait avec lui était lors des fameux entraînements munit de grelot, qu'Harry semblait particulièrement aimé puisqu'il n'enlevait plus son grelot du tout. Il était rendu à un point de perfection que son grelot ne tremblait même plus quand il transplanait. _

_Mais cette journée là, il était arrivé en marchant… Il semblait anxieux. Durant les dix premières minutes, ils pratiquèrent tous ensemble, car ils étaient une dizaine, quelques passes d'épée ou de combat à mains nus.  
C'était un entraînement extrêmement basique qui ennuyait le survivant mais il était obliger de se conformer au programme.  
C'est pendant le premier exercice qu'ils comprirent le problème. Le premier sort à lancer était un sort extrêmement basique qu'Harry ne prit même pas la peine de prononcer (il ne prononçait plus un mot de toute façon). Les sorts rouges frappèrent les cibles et disparurent dans un crépitement.  
Étrangement, le sort du survivant était légèrement doré mais ils n'y firent pas attention, c'était le survivant après tout.  
Le deuxième sort lancé par le groupe fut un désarmement, un sort vert. Tous parfaits, ils atteignirent leur cible, mais encore une fois, le sort informulé du survivant fut rouge et doré. _

_Alarmé, Maugrey prit le survivant à part et laissa les autres continuer les sorts de base.  
Quelques instants plus tard, il jetait tout le monde dehors, complètement en panique! C'est à ce moment que Ron commença à s'inquiéter.  
Discret et caché derrière la porte, il regarda, effaré, l'examen de son meilleur ami (ou ex-meilleur ami, dans le fond il ne savait pas vraiment). Il ne se gênait pas vraiment pour observer la situation, après tout, il n'y a pas longtemps, il lui disait tout.  
C'est ce que croyait Ronald pendant que derrière lui, une silhouette immobile le guettait.  
Tous les sorts du survivant, du plus minime au plus dangereux étaient rouge et or. Impossible de faire la différence entre les sorts! Comment une telle chose avait-elle put se produire ? Pourquoi ? Avait-on altéré la magie d'Harry ? Dans quel but ?_

_Les sorts d'Harry se fracassaient tous contre les murs, ils laissaient de longues traces de combustion ! Mêmes les sorts offensifs les moins dangereux semblaient mortels. Concentré, le survivant lançait sort sur sort sans jamais dirent un mot, et Ron comprit.  
Qui pouvait savoir si le survivant guérissait, soulevait, tuait ou transformait ? Quel sort était un avada kadavra ? Lequel était salvateur ?  
Maugrey était bouche bée, et sans détour, lui demanda comment il avait réussit ce miracle !  
Harry se contenta de le fixer, sans rien dire, naturellement. Par curiosité, Maugrey continua quand même son inspection. Il se coupa la paume de la main et laissa la magie du survivant la guérir mais, surprenant Ron qui lâcha un cri, l'auror cria de douleur !  
Harry, soumit à la fois à une intrusion (qui était la deuxième personne qui a crié ?) et la surprise de faire mal à son mentor, entra automatiquement en mode défensif et sa magie l'enveloppa de la tête au pied et envahit la pièce d'étincelle, faisant cette fois hurler de douleur l'homme de guerre prêt de lui !_

_Ron reçu une pleine décharge de magie rouge au visage et sa peau commença à lui brûler affreusement ! Criant autant que l'homme au sol, ses jambes se dérobèrent et il se tordit de douleur sans discontinuer jusqu'à ce que, mystérieusement, une personne enjambe son corps et que la magie disparaisse. Frémissant, les yeux clos, il ne comprit pas la situation jusqu'à ce qu'on le secoue. _

_« Eh, la belette, je pensais que les sangs-purs avaient de la dignité ! Tu es sur de ne pas avoir des trolls ou des gnomes dans tes ancêtres ? Ça expliquerait bien des choses ! »_

_Grognant, il se redressa et trouva la force de foudroyer le jeune Malfoy du regard. Du pied, le blond le secoua encore puis s'éloigna pour retrouver l'auror. Harry, calme, était assis sur le sol, immobile, les yeux dans le vague. _

_« Qu…'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda le roux en se relevant.  
« Rien qui te concerne, tu peux t'en aller. »  
« Non ! » Intervint Maugrey en faisant abstraction de sa douleur. « M. Malfoy ! Que faisiez-vous ici ! »  
Levant les yeux au ciel, le concerné ne répondit pas et fixa le visage du rouquin avec une moue de dégoût. Ne comprenant pas, Ron voulut replacer un peu ses cheveux pour se redonner l'air présentable (Malfoy avait toujours l'air d'un top model et se sentir débraillé près de lui n'était pas bon pour l'orgueil) mais sa main se figea devant ses yeux. Son bras était parsemé de brûlure rouge, comme marqué au fer. Tétanisé, il porta sa main à son visage et sentit sous ses doigts une multitude de crevasses qui lui faisait mal au toucher. Un regard vers Maugrey lui confirma qu'il n'était pas le seul. Cependant, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le jeune Malfoy qui ne portait aucune marque. Ne comprenant que dalle à la situation, autant parce que Harry était calme, que Draco était là et intact, que sa magie soit devenue rouge et acide, il ne comprenait réellement rien de rien. _

_Ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir, c'est que Draco avait voulu vérifier que sa potion marchait mais surtout, que même inconsciemment, jamais la magie d'Harry ne ferait de mal à Draco. _

_Fin du flash-back_

POV NORMAL

L'auror courait et transplanait en même temps ! Jamais il n'avait été aussi pressé de toute sa vie ! Jamais il n'avait voulu à ce point rattraper quelqu'un ! Enfin, il croyait que c'était quelqu'un, et pas quelque chose. Soudain, il vit les étincelles au loin s'illuminer au-dessus du vide, contrairement aux fois où elles apparaissaient et disparaissaient aussitôt des piédestaux vides.

Harry, déconcentré et paniqué, sentit qu'il avait manqué son transplanage de quelques centimètres et, brièvement, se sentit tomber. Avec horreur, il entendit son grelot sonner un coup.

Gling…

Sans attendre, il retransplana le plus loin possible ! Il était fou de terreur, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir avec cohérence ! Où pouvait-il aller se cacher pour que ce fantôme le laisse tranquille ! En entendant le grelot, impossible que Ron garde encore des doutes !

Le chat avait raison car le bruit fouetta le sang de l'auror qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour avancer encore plus vite !

Serait-ce possible que le survivant, porté disparu et présumé mort soit réellement là ? Dans ce manoir sordidement riche ? Enfermé depuis tout ce temps ? Est-ce vraiment possible ?  
Comment ça avait pu se produire ? Comment Malfoy avait réussit ce coup ? Est-ce qu'il hallucinait ? Comment avait-on pu blairer tous les aurors de l'inspection depuis tout ce temps ? Pourquoi son ami le fuyait ? Est-ce réellement son ami ?  
Encore une fois : Est-ce une hallucination ? Est-ce qu'il se trompait ? Les bras pleins de brûlures et les yeux irrités, soudain, il arrêta sa course. La piste avait disparut.

Harry avait en urgence transplané dans sa salle de jeux car il était maintenant assez près d'elle pour essayer la manœuvre. La porte avait surement empêché de voir l'amas d'étincelle qu'il avait fait apparaître en se téléportant dans la salle. Il espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il ne fouille pas la salle où il était ! En un clin d'œil, il se réfugia dans les hauteurs de la pièce.  
Où était Draco ? Quand arriverait-il pour faire fuir son ex-ami ?  
L'auror resta figé. Où avait-il disparut…

Sans hésitation, il ouvrit toutes les portes sur son passage. Un salon…. Un salon…. Un placard…. Une salle de bain… une bibliothèque de magie… Une bibliothèque avec des livres enchaînés… une chambre d'amis… qui communique avec une autre chambre d'amis….  
Ses espoirs se réduisaient peu à peu. Certes, l'inconnu peut-être-pas-inconnu n'avait pas pu transplaner bien loin… du premier coup mais maintenant, il avait largement dépassé le temps de quatre transplanages. Soudain, il ouvrit une porte et se surprit à trouver l'endos toute capitonné. Mais qu'est-ce que… et il ouvrit de grand yeux surpris.  
La salle était impressionnante. Certes, sa circonférence (car elle était ronde), n'était pas des plus surprenantes mais sa hauteur… alors là. La personne qui l'avait emménagé, obligatoirement par magie, avait du défoncer les trois étages du dessus pour arriver à un tel effet.  
La salle était entièrement capitonnée et il pouvait voir des perchoirs, des niches et des passerelles se croiser et s'entrecroiser au dessus de sa tête vers les étages supérieurs. Il était dans une jungle entièrement recouverte de cousin, indolore si on ne tombait pas.  
Muet, il aperçut cependant une tête disparaître dans une enclave près du plafond. Les cheveux noirs en bataille, reconnaissables même de très loin, lui firent manquer un battement de cœur. Il observa son entourage et s'accrocha courageusement à une aspérité du mur pour se soulever sur la première passerelle. C'était…. Comme du tapis. Non… comme les espèces de module à chat que les maniaque d'animaux achetait pour que leur animal de compagnie puisse avoir des perchoir ou des surfaces de jeux.  
Bon sang, Malfoy était cinglé d'avoir créé ça ! Transplané dans ce labyrinthe avait trop de risque pour lui qui ne connaissait pas cette structure. Voulait-il réellement apparaître avec une colonne dans le corps ? Car les passerelles n'étaient pas toute plates et sans obstacle. On aurait dit une salle de jeu pour enfant suicidaire.

Plus haut, Harry paniquait. L'avait-il vu ? Devrait-il transplané dans une nouvelle pièce ? Que devait-il faire ? Il ne savait pas ! Quelle était la bonne solution ? Comment éviter la mauvaise ? Pourquoi Draco n'arrivait pas ? Certes, la restriction sur le transplanage devait le ralentir. Tétanisé, il resta sur place en priant Merlin, Mordred, Zeus s'il le fallait, que Draco revienne et fasse de nouveau disparaître tous ses problèmes. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Peut-être aurait-il du rester dans le hall et tenter de ne pas se faire repérer ? Aurait-il déjà dû tout laisser entre les mains de Draco ? Était-il partit dans le sens contraire de la direction qu'avait pris son amoureux, ralentissant son sauvetage ? Avait-il causé la perte de son bonheur ? Que devait-il faire ? Il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer. Que faire ? Devait-il faire quelque chose ? Il n'arrivait pas… il n'y arrivait pas… il ne pouvait pas prendre une décision. Il n'arrivait pas à choisir ce qui serait sans conséquence et bénéfique ! Ça faisait longtemps, si longtemps qu'il ne le pouvait plus !

Ron continuait sa montée et accélérait de plus en plus sa cadence. Il avait compris que quand on se déplaçait sur les genoux, on pouvait se glisser dans des raccourcis comme des tunnels en tapis soyeux qui menait plus haut. Il grimpait de plus en plus vite les passerelles pratiquement verticales en découvrant des encoches pour les doigts. Malheureusement, il avait mal aux paumes de mains et aux genoux, il fallait surement porter des protections pour s'en sortir sans problème. Mais pourquoi diable avoir construit un environnement aussi étrange ? Soudain il arriva dans une niche par un tunnel et se figea. Sur le sol se trouvait….. Oh…. Des objets qu'il n'arrivait pas à fixer assez longtemps pour déterminer leur… hum… utilité spécifique même s'il avait d'IMMENSES soupçons. L'estomac retourné, il trouva sur son chemin vers le sommet de plus en plus de salle de ce genre.  
Il tenta de faire abstraction jusqu'à se qu'il trouve des traces ensanglantés en forme de main sur les murs. Deux tailles de mains différentes même si généralement on voyait plus souvent la plus petite. Maintenant, quand il marchait à quatre pattes dans certain espace, il pouvait sentir des traces rugueuses de liquide sec qui parsemait parfois le sol. Profondément dégoûté, il du cependant retirer ses chaussures pour mieux escalader certaines surfaces. Il les laissa derrière lui, il valait mieux aller plus rapidement.

Soudain, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et il se sentit tomber ! S'accrochant à la dernière seconde au rebord glissant des coussins de la passerelle. Il vit le sol tourner sous lui.  
La passerelle qu'il franchissait se déplaçait ! Comme à Poudlard avec les escaliers ! Tétanisé et paniqué, il vit comme au ralentit l'extrémité de la passerelle où il pendait se rapprocher de son point d'attache, ses doigts et son bras dans la trajectoire. Sans réfléchir, il lâcha.

La chute fut longue mais il s'entendit atterrir un étage plus bas sans douleur. Il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermé par reflexe et surprit, constata qu'il n'était pas blessé ! Il devait y avoir des sorts anti-chute et blessure !

Plus haut, Harry, certain d'être découvert, se défendait comme il pouvait. Couper les voies d'accès semblait être une bonne idée, et il pensait, confusément, que Draco aurait voulu qu'il reste au même endroit pour pouvoir le rattraper plus rapidement. N'était-ce pas se qu'on disait aux enfants perdus ? De rester où ils sont ? En plus, ralentir l'ennemi était quelque chose de relativement intelligent.  
Mais où était Draco ?  
Il voyait maintenant Ron se relever et se jeter dans un tunnel. Il montait maintenant beaucoup plus vite et bien moins prudemment. Il devait avoir compris qu'il ne pouvait pas se faire mal. Harry devrait-il transplané maintenant ? Devrait-il s'en aller et recommencer la course folle ? Devait-il rester où il était pour donner le temps à Draco de les rejoindre ? Oui… il avait déjà péniblement déterminé cette démarche à suivre. Où était son maître ? Du regard, il fit dérober une nouvelle fois une passerelle. Les habitants officiels du manoir avaient tous les pouvoirs sur sa structure, tout comme ils entendaient les alarmes silencieuses. Il vit Ron, cette fois, relever le défi et remonter sur la passerelle avait de se faire blesser. Il escamota des panneaux, retourna des plateformes. Mais ce foutu auror, maintenant qu'il connaissait le jeu, participait avec un déprimant et paniquant brio.  
Des sueurs froides brouillaient de plus en plus la vue du chat. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Partir ou rester ? Partir ou rester ?  
Fuir ou attendre son sauveur ?  
Partir ou rester ?  
N'avait-il pas décidé de rester ? Comme il détestait ce choix ! Était-ce le bon ?  
Attendre son sauveur. Il s'étendit au fond de son nid s'enfonçant dans le matelas. Son esprit suivant la progression du rouquin, il continua de lui barrer la route. Draco allait arriver. Que lui avait-il dit un jour ?

Que s'il y avait un problème, il pouvait fermer les yeux et se laisser aller. Qu'il allait venir s'occuper de tout, venir le bercer. Que les problèmes s'envoleraient dès qu'il fermerait les yeux… Alors il fermait les yeux de toutes ses forces. Jusqu'à ce qu'aucune lueur viennent déranger sa vision. Jamais.

Ronald escaladait maintenant avec toute son assurance le territoire miné. Il allait y arriver, trois obstacles et il allait enfin arriver au bout de sa quête. Trois seconde et ça y était. Deux secondes et il allait voir !

Une seconde et enfin sa quête se terminerait ! Une seconde et sa mission serait remplie !

UNE petite SECONDE et il allait comprendre !

Au moment même où il posa sa main sur le rebord d'une demi-sphère creuse pour voir qui s'y cachait, il sentit comme une lance enflammée lui traverser le dos et le ventre pour s'agripper à la chair de son abdomen, transperçant ses abdominaux. Par réflexe, il les contracta mais la douleur le fit vaciller, s'accrochant à la masse solide devant lui. Cette masse solide le narguait, elle était la réponse à sa question, si près mais maintenant inaccessible... Il n'eut que le temps de poser sa main sur son ventre pour sentir sous ses doigts sa peau faire un renfoncement comme s'il était effectivement harponné puis il se fit impitoyablement tirer vers l'arrière, remorquant sans remord tous ses organes vitaux. Torturé, il tomba et se retrouva fracassé contre le mur de gauche, le faisant hurler de douleur quand sa colonne s'arqua sur une arrête d'une plateforme. Mais son tortionnaire continua et le faisait tomber encore et s'abîmer sur le mur de droite. Sa chute contrôlée par un démon de la souffrance lui faisait se briser sur une multitude de surface. Son bourreau devait avoir levé le sort anti blessure car il souffrait atrocement.  
Il tomba ainsi pendant un temps infini avant de s'écraser sur le sol dans un craquement sinistre. Il ne resta pas longtemps allongé car une main dure et froide l'attrapa par la gorge, la lacéra avec des ongles furieux et, soulevé à bout de bras comme un pantin, il se sentit transplaner.

Le maître de la maison était de retour.

_Flash back_

_« Bon sang… et fait attention à toi ! »  
Il le regardait avec de tels yeux qu'il se sentit mourir de peur. Son Harry, son amoureux, n'avait plus le goût de vivre.  
« …surveille constamment tes arrières ! Ne fais confiance à personne !... »  
Il savait que lorsqu'il sortirait du champ de bataille, il y avait de grande chance pour que Draco soit enfermé, pour que les soirées mondaines s'étirent à l'infini autant en temps que dans son agenda. Il ne voulait pas survivre à Voldemort. Pas sans Draco, pas devant le monde entier qui le regarde, pas avec ses gens qui le suivent partout et lui demande de prendre des décisions, pas avec ses gens qui dépendent de lui, pas avec ses gens qu'il a tué par négligence ou par exprès.  
« … n'oublis pas de ne prononcer aucun sort, sinon la potion qui travesti ta magie ne servira à rien… »  
Draco tentait désespérément de le réveiller ! De lui faire comprendre que c'était ce soir ! Qu'ils allaient enfin être libres, qu'ils avaient la vie devant eux ! Qu'ils pouvaient ensuite s'enfuir vers l'infini, disparaître des caméras et des micros et se volatiliser du public !  
Mais non. Il restait amorphe.  
« … et en échange, je te promets de m'en sortir en procès. Je te jure que tout va bien aller. »  
Draco vit alors une lueur d'intérêt apparaître dans les yeux de son amoureux.  
« Tu pourras venir chez moi ! On pourrait vivre ensemble, ça te plairait ? »_

_Draco le vit acquiescé puis il le prit dans ses bras, faisant frissonner son grelot (qu'il ne quittait plus). Il sentait son souffle dans son cou, une main sur sa nuque, une autre sur son cœur. Un corps entre ses bras. Il savait que jamais il ne prendrait un jour quelqu'un d'autre de cette façon dans ses bras, que personne d'autre n'aurait ce droit.  
« Viens chez moi, après la bataille finale. Je gagnerai mon procès, tu verras. Mais viens. Tout reviendra comme avant la guerre, on sera heureux. Promet moi de venir… s'il-te-plaît »  
Il sentit le corps se tendre puis une voix, une simple murmure qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis des semaines lui effleura les oreilles.  
« Oui, je te le promets »  
Ce fut la dernière parole d'Harry Potter et, deux jours après la défaite de son ennemi, il n'était toujours pas allé chez le jeune Malfoy, personne ne l'avait revu. Ce dernier se jeta par désespoir dans sa cause perdu d'ex-mangemort devant des juges. S'il tenait sa promesse, peut-être qu'Harry reviendrait. _

_Fin du Flash-back _

Le choc fut rude et douloureux. Ses sens brouillés de douleur n'arrivait pas distinguer clairement quoique ce soit mais il se sentit parfaitement atterrir sur un sol en pierre. La friction des éclats durs sur son épiderme lui donnait envie de hurler tellement chacun de ses nerfs étaient à vif. Cependant, aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres soudées de sang. Il avait l'impression que s'il ouvrait la bouche, ses lèvres éclatées se déchireraient en se décollant. Il était certain que son bras gauche était cassé. Son optimisme naturel en prit un coup, même si une timide voix lui souffla qu'au moins, il pourrait tenir sa baguette de la droite.  
Quoiqu'à bien y penser, au minimum deux de ses doigts de la main droite était cassés et il avait fendu sa baguette en traversant le champ de sécurité. Ses yeux ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir car l'enflure qu'il avait au niveau des sourcils commençait à devenir importante. Son oreille droite n'entendait que très moyennement les sons environnants et il ne voulait pas vraiment penser à l'état du reste de son corps.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir bu une potion de douleur liquide. Sa respiration, les battements de son cœur et le sang qui pulsait dans ses veines lui étaient douloureux. Chaque battement de son cœur accentuait la pression dans ses plaies et dans sa tête, par de brefs petits coups inévitables et angoissants, qu'il ressentait dans ses membres blessés. À chaque seconde, il attendait la suivante en sachant pertinemment que son cœur, ce traître, battrait et le ferait souffrir de nouveau. Le côté inévitable de la situation le rendit sur le bord d'un gouffre de folie. Il souhaitait si fort que son cœur cesse de battre !

Il avait l'impression que des heures avaient passé avant qu'il n'entende une voix glaciale et cruelle lui lacérer le cerveau et les oreilles.

« Dis-moi, Weasley, pour quel raison je ne t'ai pas encore tué. »

Weasley ne le savait pas mais son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, le faisait gémir faiblement de douleur. C'est à ce moment qu'il découvrit qu'il avait probablement défoncé ses cordes vocales.

« Dis-moi, Weasley, pour quel raison je te laisse encore souffrir. Veux-tu savoir ? Veux-tu connaître la raison pour laquelle je te punis ? »

Il entendit des pas calmes et contrôlés s'approcher de lui, écorchant de nouveaux ses oreilles, il sentit ensuite un pied s'appuyer sur ses côtes et pousser doucement. La douleur fut aigue! Ses côtes étaient cassées mais ses cordes vocales défoncées tentèrent tout de même de protester. Ça ne servit qu'à lui faire cracher du sang. Le seul avantage de la situation c'est que ses lèvres s'humidifièrent et l'empêchèrent de mourir étouffé. Il fut presque soulagé de sentir ses lèvres sillonnées de fente s'écarter mais ça lui passa très vite quand le maître de la maison mit tout son poids sur son pied pour se pencher doucement vers l'oreille en sang de sa victime.

« Je te punis, Weasley, d'être un idiot et d'être né comme une honte des sangs purs. Et je te punis, aussi, pour être entré chez moi sans ma permission. »

Ron tentait de reprendre sa respiration mais ses poumons comprimés n'avaient pas assez de force pour se soulever et lutter contre le poids de l'avocat. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, la pression se fit de plus en plus forte et le pied de son tortionnaire en rajoutait encore plus. Arrête ! Arrête !

« Sais-tu ce que je pourrais faire en claquant des doigts ? Sais-tu ce que tu viens de déclencher ? »

L'avocat donna une bonne poussée dans son pied pour se relever et l'auror roula deux fois sur lui-même avant de percuter le mur. Les éclats de pierre lui avaient furieusement percés la peau et cette fois encore, il tenta de gémir mais rien n'y fit. Il ne cracha que du sang. Son maudit cœur battait à ses oreilles et ses blessures pulsaient au même rythme. Sa faiblesse le faisait trembler de désespoir.  
Sa formation d'auror ne lui avait-elle rien enseigné ?

« Je pourrais te poursuivre en justice pour tentative de meurtre. Mes preuves ? Nos antécédents, ta haine, ton entré par effraction. Tes blessures ? Légitime défense. Je pourrais, en dédommagement demander une amende colossale plutôt que ton enfermement. Ainsi, tu pourras voir ta pauvre maison se faire saisir, car tu n'as pas un sous pour payer cette amende, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es père, non ? Qu'arrivera-t-il à tes enfants ? Et ta femme ?  
Et quand tu ne pourras même plus payer car tu n'auras que tes vêtements sur le dos, eh bien, je les prendrai. »

Son cœur s'accéléra et la panique commençait à obscurcir son esprit d'analyse déjà amoché. Il savait que Malfoy n'aurait aucune difficulté à s'exécuter. Il pourrait convaincre le ministre qu'il avait trompé sa femme et qu'il devait lui donner le ministère de la magie tout entier pour son absolution.

« Sais-tu ce que je ferai, quand tu ne pourras même plus t'habiller ? J'irai voir ta mère, si pauvre et veuve. C'est ta mère après tout, elle est ta tutrice légale. Plus depuis que tu es majeur, depuis un bon moment, mais je pourrai facilement – Oh ! Très facilement ! – faire avaler à un jury que c'est le seul moyen d'obtenir justice.

Alors, auror, si jamais tu osais ne serait-ce que prononcer un seul mot sur ce qui c'est passé ici, un murmure, un regard suggestif, tu le regretteras. Tu le regretteras quand tu devras me vendre tes enfants, quand tu devras voir ta mère pleurer dans la rue, seule et au froid. Et que feras-tu ? Tu ne pourras rien faire car je te ferai rayer de tous les métiers qui existent, de tous les endroits publics, de tous les centres d'entraide sorciers et même moldu, pendant que j'y suis… »

Ses membres ne voulaient plus bouger. Ils ne faisaient que trembler à cause de leur traumatisme. Le cerveau ne marchait plus non plus pour la même raison.

« As-tu compris, auror ? »

Comme il voulait répondre ! Il le voulait de toute son âme ! Bien sûr qu'il avait compris ! Il ne dirait pas un son, même pas un silence sur ce qui c'était passé ici. Il s'arracherait les yeux et la langue s'il le fallait ! Il ferait tout ce que voudrait Malfoy plutôt mille fois qu'une !

« Dis-moi, auror que tu as compris. »

Sa tête ne voulait plus hocher, ses cordes vocales étaient défoncées et sa bouche pratiquement raidit de sang même si ses lèvres s'écartaient. Comment réussir à lui dire !  
Une panique effroyable le foudroya sur place ! Il voulait le crier ! Il avait compris ! Il avait compris ! Il avait compris !

« Allez, dis-le moi. Tu ne pourras pas te taire toute ta putain de vie. T'es pas con à ce point là, c'est pas difficile, ouvres la bouche. »

Ces mots, ils les connaissaient. Ce devait être ceux qu'il avait dits à Harry, il y avait si longtemps ! Comme il était con parfois ! Lui-même pouvait à peine bouger les lèvres, il n'arrivait pas à dire un son ! Pas un seul ! Pourquoi Malfoy lui répétait-il ça ?  
Ron pensait à sa famille, à sa femme. Que leur arriverait-il s'il ne pouvait pas parler ?  
Avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait, il réussit à pousser un soupir. C'était comme un abandon. Il signait son acte de reddition, de défaite.

Le maître de maison le prit pour argent comptant et il sentit sur sa peau et dans ses veines une sensation typique du transplanage.

_Flash-back_

_Malfoy sortit du palais de justice sorcier. Il s'empêcha d'afficher un sourire satisfait. Les photographes et les journalistes le fusillaient de flash et de commentaires. Pourtant, sur les marches de son triomphe, perdu et centre de cette foule monstrueuse, il se sentait affreusement seul.  
Il était le seul mangemort, autant pratiquant qu'espion, à s'en être sorti. Il était le seul à avoir réussi à retourner les juges comme des gants pour ensuite les utiliser à ses fins.  
Jamais un seconde il n'avait perdu le contrôle.  
Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus rien à faire. Il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose que son cher disparu qui n'était toujours pas venu chez lui.  
C'est donc le cœur froid et sans espoir qu'il entamait sa vie d'homme libre. _

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, après s'être débarrassé de l'auror traumatisé à vie, il transplana et courut jusqu'à la salle de jeu. Il avait abandonné derrière lui toute dignité et froideur, l'important c'était de voir si son chat allait bien.

… _Il se demandait si Harry allait bien. C'était stupide et inutile, personne ne l'avait vu depuis le combat final, mais il espérait qu'il allait bien même si c'était loin de lui. Tout son égoïsme, cependant, espérait qu'aille suffisamment mal tout en étant suffisamment bien pour pouvoir et vouloir venir le voir. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids sur sa poitrine l'empêchait de respirer, car ces questions n'étaient valables que si son amoureux était encore vivant…_

La porte de la salle de jeu faillit sortir de ses gonds. Il s'était fait violence pour ne pas simplement laisser l'auror souffrir dans un coin plutôt que de le torturer. Il savait que cette torture psychologique et physique suffirait à l'éloigner un temps mais chaque battement de cœur lui avait été douloureux en sachant que Harry était seul et effrayé. Il leva les yeux vers les hauteurs…

… _de son manoir si vide. Sur le pas de la porte d'entrée principale, cette entrée si richement décorée, il ne voulait pas entrer. Il ne voulait pas encore une fois constater que personne n'était là pour l'accueillir, pour l'attendre. Il aurait volontiers voulut vivre dans la cabane hurlante si Harry y avait été pour lui sourire quand il rentrait enfin. Les fenêtres vides de vie étaient les grands yeux morts de la bâtisse. Lentement il s'engagea sur l'escalier…_

… Lentement, pour ne rien casser, il fit bouger les structures de la pièce pour se former un escalier qu'il monta à toute vitesse. Il escalada sans peine tous les étages et franchit quelques obstacles pour enfin…

… _retirer son manteau. Personne n'était venu l'accueillir, pas un signe de vie. Quand il voulut poser son vêtement sur le socle prévu à cet effet, il s'arrêta. Il y avait une marque ensanglantée en forme de main, comme si quelqu'un s'y était appuyé. Son vêtement s'échoua sur le sol sans atteindre son but. Sans hésitation…_

…Il escalada à main nu quelques passerelles avant se poser sa main sur le rebord du perchoir d'Harry pour s'y hisser péniblement.

…_il se mit à courir. Dans toutes les directions, dans tous les étages ! Il était forcément quelque part, il était venu !  
Il était venu ! Il était…_

… recroquevillé sur lui-même, sur le sol du nid. Son cœur se fissura brièvement et il se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. La réaction fut immédiate, Harry se blottit contre lui et s'accrocha à sa chemise. Enfin, il était arrivé. Enfin il allait pouvoir tout laisser entre les mains d'une autre personne et cesser de penser à jamais. Enfin…

_... il aperçu une autre trace de sang contre un mur. Draco ne prit même pas la peine de se poser de question avant de brusquement ouvrir la porte… de sa chambre! Dans un coin, comme dans une autre chambre le jour du massacre à Poudlard, Harry s'était refermé sur lui-même. La différence ? Ses mains pleines de sang, les longues blessures sur ses joues et son regard perdu, un peu fou. Les mains tremblantes et la gorge coincée, le maître de la maison voulu s'approcher mais, comme une bête craintive et non-apprivoisé, son amant l'évita vivement pour transplané dans un coin plus sombre encore. Sa respiration sifflante était fébrile, ses yeux vides fuyants. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé, il ne l'avait même pas reconnu. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était des éclaboussures de sang, des gens qui se jetait entre lui et des sorts mortels, des gens qui se sacrifiaient pour qu'il arrive vers le mage noir, des gens morts… encore et encore… des amis…des ennemis… où était Draco ? Il voulait voir Draco ! Où était-il ? Où ses propres pas l'avaient mené ? Ça faisait des jours… des semianes ? Depuis combien de temps errait-il ? Il jetait des regards vides autour de lui, il ne se souvenait plus, il ne voyait que du rouge…encore du rouge…  
Il leva ses mains pour y cacher son visage en pleur, étendant encore plus de liquide rouge sur ses yeux et ses joues. Ses larmes se mêlaient au sang et ça donnait l'impression qu'il en pleurait quand elles allaient s'échouer sur son cou et ses vêtements en lambeaux. Il voulait voir Draco. Où était-il ? Où se trouvait-il ? Quand allait-il revenir ? Où ses pas l'avaient-ils mené ? Que du rouge… encore du rouge… Draco ? Draco ? Où es-tu ?  
Ce dernier étouffait. Toute la peine, la détresse et la peur qui émanait de son amoureux lui tranchait les nerfs aussi sûrement que des lames de rasoir. Quand il voulut encore une fois tenter une approche, l'autre se leva si vivement pour s'en aller de nouveau qu'il ne put que réagir de la façon qui, il le savait, calmait toujours le survivant.  
Il l'attrapa brusquement par le bras, le coinça entre les siens, son dos contre son ventre et il posa une main puissante sur sa gorge. Promptement ramener dans un monde un peu plus matériel, sans être la réalité, Harry se débattit, pratiquement en train de se noyer dans sa douleur. Mais Draco tint bon, l'étranglant contre son gré. Harry les fit transplaner aux quatre coins de la pièce mais encore une fois, il tint bon. Il pleurait pendant que l'autre tentait encore de se soustraire à sa force mais elle ne flancherait pas, même si la force mentale de l'avocat avait toutes les misères du monde à ne pas fendre. L'hystérique lui griffait les mains et il sentait les larmes sanglantes imbiber sa manche. Sa magie fit voler quelques bibelots autour de lui mais elle ne l'attaqua pas, elle ne l'attaquait jamais. Il reçu des coups dans le ventre et évita ceux qui allait lui toucher le visage. Sa main sur sa gorge était aussi visqueuse de liquide sanguin que celles d'Harry et ils pleuraient autant tous les deux.  
Enfin, le miracle se produisit. Le manque d'oxygène commença à le faire ralentir, il n'arrivait plus à bouger aussi rapidement. Bientôt, il oublia sa rébellion. Il perdait le contrôle, il ne décidait même plus de sa propre vie, il laissait l'inconnu derrière lui, qui l'enlaçait avec tellement de douceur, le paralyser lentement. Des points noirs avaient envahis sa vision, tachant le rouge sans limite dans lequel il nageait. Le soulagement se propagea dans ses veines comme un antidote. Il ne réfléchissait plus, les morts vivants dans son esprit s'en allait, en travers de sa vision floue, il lui semblait distinguer un environnement familier. C'était SA chambre à LUI. SES bras le maintenaient debout puis SA main le relâcha. Il allait perdre connaissance… il allait… c'était tellement bon… d'oublier…  
Mais Draco, lui, continuait de pleurer. Voldemort avait tout gâché, encore une fois. Mais au moins, Harry était revenu…_

…Mais au moins… Draco était là pour lui.

…..

À l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, une jeune femme était au chevet de son patient très particulier. Particulier car, en fait, c'était son mari dont elle s'occupait.  
C'est donc avec inquiétude qu'elle caressait ses cheveux roux qui partaient dans tous les sens. Potioniste professionnelle, aide médecin mais également, à temps partiel, partenaire de l'auror, elle avait toutes les qualifications pour être inquiète au-delà du possible.  
Les aurors de la division 4, des patrouilles de rue, l'avait retrouvé plus que salement amoché, déchaussé et avec la baguette fendue dans une ruelle sinistre de l'Allée des Embrumes. Personne ne savait comment il avait atterrit là car il avait comme mission officielle de perquisitionné la villa Malfoy. Il avait même son mandat en poche… la villa à cent kilomètres de là et encore plus loin même.  
Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

L'homme était inconscient et sa femme se demandait bien ce qu'elle pourrait dire aux enfants au retour à la maison s'il ne s'était pas réveillé.

Quelques jours plus tard, c'est la douleur qui le l'éveilla. Les potions de sa femme ne pouvaient pas complètement anéantir les effets de ses blessures graves et elles avaient un temps d'action limité. Il sentit qu'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux, l'enflure ayant quelque peu diminué.  
La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut Hermione pencher vers lui avec, en main, une nouvelle potion qu'elle lui fit avaler sans dire un mot. La seconde suivante, il sombrait de nouveau.

Quelques heures plus tard, la douleur était revenue mais il allait mieux. L'enflure avait encore diminué et bouger ses doigts semblait moins pénibles. Il ouvrit faiblement ses yeux encore embué de sommeil, de traumatisme et de douleur. De nouveau, ce fut Hermione qu'il vit.  
Il lui sourit très faiblement, ne voulant pas faire craquer la croûte de sang sur ses lèvres et souffrir davantage. Le reste de son corps était abîmé, c'était le cas de le dire. Une douleur particulière lui vrillait le ventre, là ou il avait été tiré vers le sol par un sort complètement inconnu. Magie noire ?

Soudain, il se souvint. Malfoy et ses menaces. Malfoy et ses secrets. Malfoy et… Était-ce vraiment lui ? Une souffrance intellectuelle vint le terrasser. Pour la survie de toute sa famille et pour leur dignité, il ne devait rien dire. C'était aussi simple que ça, le stratagème était court et efficace : Mon esclave ou ta famille ? Et déjà, esclave, c'était une grande hypothèse. Est-ce que c'était un esclave qu'il avait vu… était-ce… Harry ?

Hermione s'inquiéta de voir que son mari détournait vivement les yeux dans toutes les autres directions plutôt que la sienne. Une espèce de douleur semblait le toucher mais elle ne savait pas si c'était son corps, des souvenirs ou alors une malédiction, un je ne sais quoi.  
Elle tenta une approche :

« Alors, est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle faillit se mordre la langue. Il lui semblait soudain que toutes les phrases de courtoisie qu'on dit quand on avait rien à dire ne convenaient plus. Elle devait trouver quelque chose d'intelligent, et ce avant d'essayer de le consoler en lui disait qu'au moins, il avait la santé !  
Ron lui lança alors un regard vaguement amusé. Hermione était la reine de toutes les situations d'urgence, de toutes les bibliothèques du monde mais quand il s'agissait d'une situation dramatique qui la touchait, elle perdait ses mots. Ça rassurait étrangement l'auror de constater que certaine chose dans sa vie restait stable. En ce moment, il croyait même revoir des morts. Son regard s'assombrit de nouveau, car le fantôme qu'il avait vu, il ne le reverrait jamais et ne devait même pas en parler. Hermione entama un monologue remplit de malaise et de questions auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre car ses cordes vocales étaient toujours aussi défoncées mais comment le dire à sa femme sans se faire mal ?

« Est-ce que c'est Malfoy qui t'a fait ça ? Mais oui ! Qui d'autre ! Je me demanderai toujours pourquoi c'est toi qu'ils ont choisit pour cette maudite mission d'infiltration ! Tu es père non ? Impossible de l'ignorer ! Te mettre en danger était inconsidéré. »

Bien évidemment, il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il s'était porté volontaire pour mettre la fouine au trou en trouvant plein d'objets illicites. Et il en avait trouvé ! Oh oui qu'il en avait trouvé dans l'étrange salle de jeux! Ce n'était pas des objets comme il pensait en trouver (et il n'aurait pas pensé à cette définition de illicite) mais bon, le silence était de mise. Ses pensées semblaient faites en boucle : ne rien dire… ne rien dire… ne rien dire….

« De toute façon, ton chef est un débile profond ! La seule raison pour laquelle il est à ce poste c'est qu'il était dans l'Ordre du Phénix (et nous savons tous les deux que dans le temps, on acceptait n'importe qui pouvant tenir une baguette et étant loyal !). C'aurait dû être toi mais noooon ! Tu aimes beaucoup trop l'action ! As-tu trouvé quelques choses ? »

Oui, mais, il ne pouvait rien dire. Son cœur se fendait lentement… ne rien dire…ne rien dire…

« De toute façon, même si tu n'as rien trouvé, tu es protégé contre toutes les représailles. Avec ton mandat, il lui est impossible de te toucher judiciairement. Bon, il est retors et il n'est pas imposs… »

QUOI ? Il cracha vivement du sang, craqua la gaine séché sur ses lèvres qui fendirent en se décollant et croisse : « Quoi ? »

La brune sursauta. Le rouquin tentait péniblement de s'asseoir. Sa voix lui avait paru étrange comme si…

« Oh mon dieu ! »

Elle se leva et alla chercher un réparateur de tissu corporel. Weasley n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Malfoy ne pouvait rien contre lui ? Était-il au courant qu'il avait un mandat ?  
Si Malfoy lui avait retourné les poches (ce qu'il avait fait, elles lui semblaient plus légères), il n'ignorait certainement pas ce fait !  
Mais alors pourq…  
OH LE CON !  
Il avait l'impression que la vie revenait à la charge à l'intérieur de ses veines maltraitées ! Malgré ses côtes cassées, son nez tuméfié, sa figure en piètre état et sa multitude de blessure, il voulait passer à l'action ! Bon sang, Malfoy ne pouvait rien contre lui ! S'il le pouvait, il irait directement lui casser la gueule !  
Hermione revint sur cette conclusion et elle prit une seringue longue comme deux doigts. Elle piqua impitoyablement la gorge de son amant pour injecter le sérum directement dans le sang. Impitoyablement, le produit répara les tissus de ses cordes vocales, produisant de sinistre craquement quand le cartilage de sa gorge souffrit d'être martyrisé.  
Dès qu'il le put, il murmura toute l'histoire à son aimée et elle en vint à la même conclusion.  
Draco Malfoy avait réussit à gagner du temps.

À son manoir, l'avocat couchait doucement son soumis dans son lit tout en réfléchissant… encore et encore…  
Il avait un plan. Son sourire diabolique s'attendrit cependant quand son chat se retourna dans son sommeil en soupirant de bonheur.

…..

Très tôt, le lendemain, l'avocat exécutait la première phase de sa stratégie. S'il avait bien calculé, les deux anciens amis d'Harry ainsi qu'une dizaine d'auror viendraient devant la barrière de la propriété principale aujourd'hui même car on venait de signer la permission de sortie du rouquin. Comment le savait-il ? Mystère… mystère… Mais bon, ils devaient arriver dans environ quelques minutes.

Et comme de fait.

« Draco Malfoy, par ordre du juge, nous vous ordonnons de baisser les défenses de votre propriété pour venir réquisitionner la personne que vous gardez prisonnière. »

« Non. »

Alors, là, ça leur en bouchait un coin. Comme il pouvait se sentir enfantin et enjoué quand il emmerdait des aurors ! Il en changeait même son vocabulaire ! (la preuve ? Il a pensé le mot emmerder!) Il jeta un œil à sa montre, il était 8h30. Il devait tenir jusqu'à 9h puis tout serait parfait. Sous son bras, il tenait un dossier blanc.

« Non ? »

Ouhhhh…. Le Weasley en béquille n'appréciait visiblement pas la situation. Pourtant, pour Draco, elle était délicieuse. Il allait en baver.

« Non car le mandat que vous possédez ne touche pas la nature spécifique de ce qui est retenu à l'intérieur de ma maison. »

« M… »

« Il n'y a aucun sorcier autre que moi de ce côté de la barrière magique. »

Comment ce vil serpent connaissait-il les clauses de leur nouveau mandat ? Car il est précisez qu'ils viennent chercher un sorcier et un sorcier seulement. Cet incube savait-il tout ?  
Hermione soupirait, elle aurait dû emmener un juriste. Bon, elle pouvait toujours essayer.

« Mais l'auror Weasley que voilà a vu la personne recherchée, et sa déclaration est viable par le biais du mandat de perquisition total qu'il possédait à ce moment là, c'est une déclaration faite en toute légalité. Nous pouvons donc affirmer qu'une personne se trouve à l'intérieur. Il dit également qu'il l'a vu transplané ! C'est un sorcier, Malfoy. »

« L'auror Weasley ne me semble pas en état de juger de ce qu'il a vu car ses blessures à la tête et sa haine envers moi peuvent le pousser à mentir. Ses déclarations ne sont alors pas viables devant un tribunal et donc le mandat que vous tenez entre vos mains (qui parle de réquisition de sorcier) tombe à l'eau car il est sans fondement. Donc, non, je ne baisserai pas les barrières. »

Les aurors et la potioniste se tenaient, blêmes de rage, juste devant Draco qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de ladite barrière infranchissable pour les non-membres de la famille Malfoy. Précisons également que Weasley se tenait légèrement en retrait de la barrière et qu'il pouvait voir une de ses semelles traîner sur le sol. Ah ? Ça ne serait pas ses souliers à côté de Malfoy ?

« Mais ! » insista Hermione « Puisque Ronald a été blessé à l'intérieur de votre propriété, ce qu'il a vu au cours de sa visite reste prouvable de par sa santé parfaite à ce moment là ! »

« Avez-vous une preuve que son état de santé ne soit pas antérieur à la visite de ma villa ? Avez-vous un bilan de santé daté de la journée avant la perquisition ? »

« … »

« Je m'en doutait car les bilan de santé des aurors sont fait en début de mois et nous sommes au centre.  
De toute façon, les souvenirs de Weasley peuvent avoir été altérés _par après_ par ses blessures, et sa haine pour moi est largement antérieure à l'évènement dont nous parlons. »

« Cependant, vous avez avoué avoir dans votre manoir quelque chose que vous retenez ! Et donc par la loi sur la non-possession d'individ… »

« Ce n'est pas un individu. J'ai tout simplement un chat. »

Cette fois, Hermione ne savait que dire. Leur mandat de perquisition ne couvrait pas les…. chats…. Weasley tenta alors quelque chose, sans pour autant s'approcher de la barrière :

« Les aurors ont le droit de vérifié la qualité de vie d'un animal de compagnie de par la loi sur la protection des animaux et ce, sans préavis. »

Il y avait des lois pour tout, de nos jours.

« Oui mais vous n'avez pas le droit de violer, sans mandat et pré-entente avec le ministère de la protection de la magie naturel, l'habitat originel d'une créature magique par la loi sur les animaux fantastiques de Grande-Bretagne. »

« Je doute que cette zone est déclarée habitat naturel et d'origine d'une créature magique en plus d'être reconnu par le ministère ! J'aimerais bien voir cette attestation ! »

« Je ne vous la donnerez pas si vous n'avez pas un mandat ! »

« CECI est mon mandat ! »

« Ceci est un mandat pour retrouver un sorcier, avez-vous un mandat de perquisition des documents et avoirs familiaux ? »

Quelques aurors avaient sérieusement mal à la tête. Fallait-il réellement possédé un mandat pour avoir les documents de Malfoy pour obtenir un mandat pour visiter le territoire naturel d'une créature magique ?  
Mais comment avoir un mandat pour les papiers familiaux si on n'avait pas de preuve de l'existence d'une telle créature ? ARG ! Mais Hermione, furieuse, refusait d'abandonner !

« Le mandat que possédait Weasley le jour de la perquisition était un mandat total et il le possède toujours ! Baisse tes barrières Malfoy ! »

« Sache, potioniste, que les mandats ne sont valides qu'entre les dates précisées sur ledit mandat et le mandat de votre mari ne durait que trois jours et finissait donc hier. »

Était-ce possible… que Malfoy l'ait blessé expressément pour invalider le mandat pendant le temps de sa convalescence ?

« Mais alors, Malfoy, comment as-tu pu connaître les clauses de mon mandat sans les avoir consultées directement sur ledit mandat ! La seule copie qui existe était dans mes poches le jour de la perquisition et je ne te les pas montré par après! Malfoy, je t'arrête pour vol d'information sur un auror ainsi que pour coups et blessures car j'ai la preuve que tu m'as abusé par ta consultation d'un mandat confidentiel! »

« Il y en a une copie dans les archives du juge qui te la délivré et il est possible pour le procureur de le vérifier en tout temps pour les besoins d'une cause. Il est donc possible que j'ai consulté les clauses de ce mandat sans que ce soit la copie qui était sur toi. Je n'ai donc pas forcément usé de force ou de violence contre toi. La cause et l'effet de ton raisonnement viennent de se dissocier. »

« Mais tu n'es pas procureur ! »

« Non mais je connais le procureur. »

« Il n'a pas le droit de te communiquer d'information sur un cas sur lequel tu es le suspect ! Je t'arrête pour détournement d'information à des buts personnels et abus sur la personne du procureur! »

« Le procureur avait parfaitement le droit de me communiquer ce mandat car nous travaillons tous les deux sur une enquête non-officiel sur l'abus des mandats aurorals dans la région de Londres. Étant une enquête non-officielle, vous savez que moi et le procureur, nous ne pouvons pas répondre à vos questions à ce propos. »

« Si enquête il y a ! Le procureur se doit dire la vérité si nous lui demandons si cette enquête existe ! »

« Mais le procureur est en vacance depuis hier dans une de mes villa en Suisse, une petite surprise pour lui et sa famille. Malheureusement, je suis le seul à en connaître l'adresse sinon elle est bien marquée dans mes comptes familiaux. Si vous voulez, avec un mandat vous pourrez les consulter. Vous pouvez toujours essayer de convaincre leurs banquiers d'ouvrir leurs coffres de comptes (et allez savoir quelle banque) pour fouiller et trouver les traces de cette villa mais, connaissant les helvètes il vous faudra également un mandat international et vous devrez vous passer de leur collaboration. Ils aiment tellement leur sécurité. À votre place, je viendrais plutôt prendre un mandat contre mes papiers »

Le problème, et tous ici le savaient, c'est qu'un mandat ne pouvait être émis si un autre identique avait été fait moins de 3 mois plus tôt. Cette loi avait été votée après la guerre pour éviter l'harcèlement des forces policières auprès d'un individu.  
De plus, c'est Draco qui avait fait ce projet de loi.

La subtilité était que le premier mandat de Ronald était un mandat contre les avoirs familiaux, les objets, les informations et toutes choses suspectes. Bref, un mandat total sur les objets et les documents. Ce mandat ne peut pas être renouvelé avant trois mois. L'attestation que possèdent présentement les aurors dit qu'ils ne peuvent que venir chercher un sorcier dans l'enceinte de la propriété des Malfoy.

Ils ne peuvent cependant pas obtenir de nouveau en mandat comme le premier qui a été émis. Ni un mandat uniquement pour les papiers parce que c'était une des clauses d'un mandat émis il y a moins de trois mois.

Bref, ils se sont fait avoir en beauté par ce satané blond !

Weasley jeta vivement une de ses béquilles sur le sol et pointa un doigt contusionné vers cet horrible avocat intouchable. Il voulait la guerre ? Eh bien la voilà ! Tans pis s'il mourrait de peur à l'idée que ce diablotin s'en prenne à lui plus tard.

« Moi, l'auror Weasley de la première division, je déclare que j'ai aperçu une personne en détresse dans l'enceinte de la propriété des Malfoy en Angleterre. Cette déclaration ne peut être remise en cause de par la mise en danger d'un individu si on ralentit les procédures. C'est donc un code 3, intervention immédiate et toute personne mettant une barrière entre les forces de police et la personne en danger devra passer en cours pour entrave à la justice ! »

Draco regarda sa montre. 9h03.

Il laissa un sourire ravi effleurer ses lèvres. C'était jouissif !

« Mesdames et Messieurs, je souhaite déclarer quelque chose ! »

Ce fut la surprise générale. Est-ce qu'enfin l'avocat allait baisser les barrières ou avouer quelque chose ? Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient plus entrer dans la propriété comme Ronald Weasley la première fois (sans mandat, et sans potion, il n'avait aucune chance contre les procédures juridiques du démon aux cheveux blonds).

« Euh… oui ? »

« Je souhaite déclarer immédiatement la présence d'un individu à l'intérieur de mon manoir ! »

« ! »

« Cependant, je me doutait que le code 3 serait déclaré ! Je ne peux cependant vous laisser passer car ce code ne s'applique que quand la personne est en danger_ immédiat_ et que _l'absence d'intervention rapide aggraverait le cas_ ! Ce qui n'est pas le cas présentement car si cet individu reçoit la visite de plusieurs personnes, ça aggravera son cas et le mettra encore plus en danger _car il est très malade_. Sa maladie l'empêche de voir des gens ! Le code 3 n'est donc pas applicable et je suis dans le doit de contester la déclaration de l'auror Weasley ! »

«QUOI ? » Rouge de rage, Ron joua sa dernière carte. Ensuite, il aura tiré toutes ses munitions. « S'il est effectivement si malade, la décision de l'éloignement du personnel de la police ne peut être prise que par un médecin compétent et assermenté ! Il faut donc une _preuve médicale et un membre de la famille_ pour confirmer les dires et signer les papiers officiels! LAISSES NOUS PASSER ! »

Tout sourire, l'avocat sortit lentement un billet médical de son classeur blanc et le tendit vers l'auror en travers de la barrière. Du bout des doigts, interdit, Hermione le prit.  
Il était valide…Signé la journée précédente… applicable sur deux mois avant renouvellement…  
Elle ne savait pas où ce diable avait déniché un médecin si vite. Il devait avoir un effroyable réseau de contact. Blême, elle prit quand même le temps de lui demander où était le membre de la famille et les documents officiels empêchant la police d'entrer. On sait jamais, peut-être y avait-il une faille… Qui était ce membre de la famille ?  
Il lui passa un autre document en travers de la barrière.  
Inquiète, elle jeta un coup d'œil.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Ron regarda par-dessus son épaule et blêmit à son tour.

Salopard.

C'était un document de mariage. Elle connaissait ce genre de document sosie. Quand quelqu'un écrivait quelque chose sur le papier, ça apparaissait sur un sosie quelque part.

Elle savait que c'en était un, car il était impossible que le blond ait fait signer ce papier à 9h00 exactement au ministère des relations humaines puisqu'il était en face d'eux à ce moment là. De plus, ce monstre avait eu tout intérêt d'agir de la sorte car les aurors, s'ils avaient pu prévoir la manœuvre, auraient pris un mandat qui permettait de séparer des familles tandis que le leur, très précis, ne couvrait pas ce cas. Le monde des mandats sorcier était un horrible fouillis de clause et d'anti-clause et personne ne savait mieux jouer de ça que Malfoy.  
Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire un moyen de contrer cet homme mais rien ne venait.  
Ce salop c'était marié à l'homme emprisonné dans sa maison pendant qu'il était en face d'elle, il y a maintenant …cinq minutes.  
Depuis tout ce temps, il attendait juste d'être marié avant de les chasser.  
Il lui montra rapidement les documents d'éloignement de la police, signer encore une fois à 9h00 précise… aucun problème, tout était horriblement en règle.  
Si seulement Ron avait utilisé le code 3 avant ! Comment l'avocat avait-il réussit à les retenir aussi longtemps ? Comment ?  
Draco Malfoy….. Marié.  
De plus, le nom du deuxième époux était censuré sur le document. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais encore une fois, elle avait l'impression que si elle disait quelque chose à ce propos, elle allait se faire réciter une liste infinie de clauses et de lois l'empêchant de le savoir.  
Incapables de parler, les autres aurors se regardaient entre eux. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre un homme et son mari dans l'immédiat, surtout si l'autre époux avait un billet du médecin. Le nom de ce dernier n'était pas spécifié, encore une fois, mais ce papier portait la signature et l'empreinte magique de Sainte-Mangouste. Cette signature ne pouvait être contrefaite.

« … Je peux t'arrêter pour entrave à la justice par mensonges pour avoir auparavant affirmer qu'il n'y avait personne dan… »

« La loi sur l'information ne permet pas de se baser sur les ouïes-dires pour conclure aux informations, je n'ai pas contrefait de véritasérum et je n'ai pas prêté serment sur mes dires. L'accusation n'est pas valable. »

« … Dissimulation d'information au ministère de la magie… »

« Je ne pouvais pas dissimuler le fait que j'étais marié puisque je ne l'était pas au moment d'émettre votre mandat. Ensuite, je l'ai immédiatement déclaré aux membres de la police. L'accusation de dissimulation n'est pas valable. Ensuite, je n'ai pas à déclarer un conjoint de fait. »

…

« L'affirmation de ne pas avoir de sorcier dans l'enceinte de votre propriété… »

«.. N'est pas valable car il est cracmol. »

Draco Malfoy marié… à un cracmol ?

« …Je l'ai vu transplané… »

« Hallucination dû à un choc à la tête. »

« …choc que j'ai reçu APRÈS avoir vu les traces de transplanage… »

« Aucune preuve que le choc soit post-évènement. Et ta haine te porte à mentir. »

« Et l'affirmation sur la créature magique… »

« J'ai également une chat. »

« Et la loi sur la non-possessio… »

« C'est mon mari, ce n'est pas valable. »

Marié….

La dernière munition d'Hermione fut l'ultime balle tirée pendant cette bataille:

« Pour le suivi du patient, le service des aurors exige qu'un agent en civil accompagne le médecin traitant. La présence du policer ne sera donc pas un handicap à la guérison du patient puisque le médecin aura la responsabilité, par la cours de justice, de sauvegarder le patient de l'impacte de la présence policière. Le policer et le médecin devront alors déposer un rapport qui sera consigné dans les annales des aurors. »

« Sans problème. Mais vu les antécédents de haine, il est impossible que ce soit Ronald Weasley car il pourrait s'en prendre à un membre de ma famille pour m'atteindre. »

Ce dernier allait protester mais sa femme le fit taire d'un regard. C'était la meilleure entente possible. La potioniste tendit une main pour celer l'accord mais Draco lui renvoya son respect à la figure et, avec un sourire en coin parfaitement diabolique, tourna des talons, laissant sur le seuil de sa propriété les aurors atterrés.  
Tiens, ça lui rappelait quelque chose.

Il avait plus important à faire que de sympathiser avec des brutes épaisses : Il devait aller s'agenouiller et passer une bague au doigt de la personne qui dormait présentement dans son lit. Oh, et si il pouvait jouer un peu avec son nouveau mari, rien ne serait plus jouissif.

Au même moment, un procureur escaladait une montagne avec du champagne dans son sac à dos, un bureaucrate finalisait quelques procédures de mariage qu'il avait fait en temps supplémentaire pour éviter de passer en justice pour esclavagisme et, à Sainte-Mangouste, quelqu'un se frottait les mains de contentement en voyant revenir une potioniste extrêmement déçu.  
Mission accomplie.  
Prêt pour le second round !

_Flash-back  
le grelot sonnait doucement dans le silence de la villa. Quand il franchit la porte de l'aile secondaire par une entrée beaucoup moins décorée et possédant un port de transplanage privé aux membres de la famille, il sentit tout de suite l'ambiance chaleureuse le pénétrer. Jamais le manoir Malfoy ne lui avait paru aussi vivant. Comme si le simple fait d'avoir en son sein le survivant l'animait toute entière. Était-il le seul à voir cette couleur s'étendre sur les murs, sentir cette douceur dans l'air, goûter un plaisir subtil dans les aliments et sentir les tapis mollir, les plancher se réchauffer, les couloirs s'illuminer et les plafonds s'alléger ?  
Après des mois de travail, de soutien, enfin, son Harry était revenu comme avant, ou presque. Enfin, il pouvait le prendre dans ses bras sans qu'il ne tremble de peur, enfin il avait arrêté de crier pendant la nuit, enfin, il avait réussit à l'embrasser sans qu'il ne pleure. Jamais un mot n'avait franchit ses lèvres mais ses yeux en disaient tellement que ça passait inaperçu.  
Un autre chant de clochette s'éleva dans le silence. Dans une percée profonde dans le mur, débouchant sur une immense bais vitré de verre givré (empêchant de distinguer l'extérieur) son combattant s'était allongé au soleil. C'était l'été et la canicule à l'extérieur. Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un short et de son collier à grelot qu'il aimait porter, son combattant si chétif se retournait dans son sommeil bien léger. S'il le pouvait, il garderait constamment cette température entre ses murs, ainsi il le verrait toujours aussi peu vêtu.  
Lui ne portait que sa chemise et son pantalon. Fini les robes d'apparat, les habits soignés de tribunaux.  
Craintif, celui qu'il aimait bien appeler son chat sursauta au son furtif de ses pieds nus sur le tapis mais ses yeux se plissèrent de plaisir et son sourire enlumina son visage d'ange quand il sourit doucement à son cher et tendre. Enfin…encore une fois enfin, ils pouvaient être eux-mêmes.  
Ce jour là, ce ne fut que plaisir. Allongés à même le tapis soyeux, heureux au-delà du possible, ils firent de leur mieux pour se montrer comment ils s'étaient manqués. Harry fut soumis, passionné, docile, bruyant et se laissait devenir fou tandis que Draco se fit dominateur, prédateur, tendre, insatiable et fougueux. Des langues qui se mêlent, cette chaleur insupportable, comme s'ils allaient exploser, leurs cheveux dans tous les sens, leurs yeux embués et brillants, leurs peaux moites, leurs mains qui s'agrippent avec fébrilité, leurs dos qui s'arquent et leurs gémissement laissés dans le creux d'un cou, d'une nuque ou entre des lèvres. Des enlacements formidables, des coups au creux d'un corps brûlant, des mains dans des cheveux, des morsures pour s'empêcher de se perdre, des yeux qui se ferment mais qui se disent tant, des fronts l'un contre l'autre, des baisers interminables qui ne les ralentissent pas et encore cette chaleur qui accable mais dont ils n'en n'avaient rien à faire. Ils n'en pouvaient plus, ils se sentaient mourir mais ils s'accrochaient encore l'un à l'autre à en perdre la raison. Leurs corps qui glissaient, qui fondaient presque sous le soleil, sur ce tapis. Des cris à n'en plus finir, qui résonnaient dans les grands couloirs vides, chauds et illuminés de la villa. Le peu de vêtement qu'ils avaient porté gisaient sur le sol, un peu plus loin, pas très éloigné de cette main qui griffait le tapis par à-coup, par spasme de plaisir, bientôt rejointe par une autre qui l'enlace et la serre avec force.  
Mais surtout, et par-dessus tout.  
Cette musique claire et douce.  
Une petite boule d'or qui scintillait au soleil d'été, qui faisait office de grillon dans la canicule.  
Cette petite boule qui chantait si fort, si bien comment ils s'appartenaient l'un l'autre.  
Une petite sphère qu'Harry ne quittera plus jamais.  
Qu'Harry n'oubliera jamais.  
Comme il n'oubliera jamais ce jour, le premier, où enfin il parvint à être véritablement heureux, à exclure de son esprit toutes ces horreurs et cette guerre. Ce premier jour où il a vécu vraiment pour lui, où il se permit d'être égoïste. Ce jour où il décida qu'il ne vivra que pour son propriétaire, cet homme qui le prenait si passionnément et qu'il aimait si fort. Pour lui-même, il choisit d'oublier « Harry », d'oublier tout son passé, pour vivre dans un bonheur sans borne entre ces bras puissants, cloué sur ce plancher par des coups vigoureux et ce mouvement inlassable. De continuer de crier sous lui, d'hoqueter, de bouger, de supplier, de fondre et de se sentir si près, si près. Il était fébrile, si fébrile. Tout ce qui résonnait dans sa tête était les hurlements qu'il retenait par le peu de décence qui lui restait. Il voulait devenir fou tous les jours, sentir sur son visage cette grande main brûlante glisser vers ses cheveux pour ensuite sentir cette bouche l'embrasser si bien, sentir cette langue et ces dents si près de son oreille pendant que sa joue frotte sur le tapis sous les poussées de son amant enfin retrouvé. Ses cheveux dorés qui balayent son visage, cette sueur sur son front contre le sien. Leurs nez qui se croisent pour laisser leurs lèvres si délicieusement proches pour pouvoir sentir leurs souffles se mêler, quand ils n'en peuvent vraiment plus. C'est si bon… si bon… c'est comme ça qu'il voulait vivre. Il voulait vivre pour Draco. Où il voudra, quand il le voudra. Ce fut la seule et unique décision égoïste de sa vie. _

_Et la dernière qu'il prit. _

Fin du flash-back

Dans une chambre du propriétaire, un chat attendait en boule dans le lit du maître de famille en tenant entre ses doigts fins un grelot. Jouant avec son petit collier, une petite imperfection vint lui frôler les doigts, reste de la guerre et d'un obus qui l'avait percuté le jour de la bataille finale mais il ne le remarqua pas. Il s'attarda plutôt sur une petite encoche qu'un jour Draco avait laissé avec un petit canif, pour qu'il n'oubli jamais à qui il appartenait. Et il se souvenait… il se souvenait… de ce premier jour…. Et des autres qui ont suivit. De tous ses petits chants de grelot, toutes ses fois où ils ont pu s'évader ensemble.  
La porte grinça en s'ouvrant et le lit s'affaissa d'un coté quand le blond vint le rejoindre dans son dos.  
Perdu encore une fois dans ses bras, il se laissa docilement passé la bague au doigt mais également déposé sur le sol et prendre avec force. Le summum de l'extase fut quand Draco, à bout, l'attrapa par la nuque pour reprendre sa gorge entre l'étau de ses dents exactement à l'emplacement de sa nouvelle cicatrice en forme de morsure, vieille maintenant de quelques jours (semaines ?). Ses gémissements, plaintes et cris s'accentuèrent grâce à l'éclat métallique au doigt de son nouveau mari, qu'il apercevait du coin de l'œil et qui lui caressait la peau comme un millier de regards et promesses de bonheur. Sa propre main le fascinait, il regardait du coin de l'œil, avec le peu de concentration qu'il pouvait accorder, l'éclat doré et chaud de son anneau. Marqué au cou, marqué au doigt, marqué dans l'âme et dans le corps.  
Des promesses de continuer de se faire prendre à l'infini, partout, et uniquement par son maître. Seul désir égoïste de sa vie.

À SUIVRE!

* * *

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_…&´¯_X_¯'&...

* * *

_

Je dédie tout à Kittchy!  
(et à moua ^^!)

La suite pour dans pas très longtemps!  
Des reviews, ça motive toujours pour continuer d'écrire!

Si vous aimez, tapez:  
OUI

ou

NON

si vous avez pas aimez! Les gros commentaires, c'est toujours chouette, mais j'aime savoir si c'est bon! Commencez par ça puis, si ça vous dit, continué votre message ^^

À la prochaine!

Zeph'


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour everybody!  
Enfin! Je sais, c'est pas trop tôt, c'est même extrèmement en retard.

Je m'excuse, je m'excuse, je m'excuse.

Pour ma défense (c'est faible mais bon...) j'avais fini d'écrire cette histoire il y a 7 mois mais malheureusement, j'ai tout perdu dans un crash d'ordinateur...  
La vie est mal faite.  
Je n'ai pas pris le temps de le corriger comme il se doit car je sens (pour une raison obscur) que vous avez hâte de lire ceci. Je mettrai une version à jour plus tard.  
Voiçi donc:

* * *

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_…&´¯_X_¯'&..._

* * *

**CHAT, SANG ET JUSTICE**  
**PARTIE 2 DE 2  
**

* * *

« Tic »

Il faisait chaud. Trop chaud. C'était intenable.

Hermione tira doucement sur son col en espérant de toutes ses forces que la chaleur s'en irait par ce mouvement dérisoire, comme un superstitieux qui espère éloigner le mauvais sort de quelques gestes inutiles. Elle se sentait comme une bête traquée et c'est les yeux sur le sol qu'elle tentait de fuir son prédateur.

Assis sur sa superbe chaise victorienne, un bureau massif entre lui et elle, Draco la regardait.

« Tic »

Ses yeux lui donnaient chaud, lui donnaient des frissons d'horreur. On aurait dit que chaque paillette de ses iris argentés était des couteaux qui s'aiguisaient ensemble, créant une harmonie métallique, mécanique, qui lui remplissait les oreilles de tonnerre. Elle n'entendait que cette cacophonie haineuse.

Ça et le feu dans la cheminée qui grondait furieusement. Le brasier semblait vouloir sortir de son foyer, ronger les murs, engloutir le plafond et elle au passage.

Outre ce qu'elle entendait, il y avait ce que son instinct lui hurlait : Vas-t-en! Cours le plus loin possible de cet homme qui veut ta mort! Cours!  
Mais il y a bien longtemps que l'être humain dédaigne son instinct au profit de l'intelligence et elle se raisonna en se disant que de toute façon, il la rattraperait facilement.

« Tic »

Il était si beau, dans son costume moderne, mais classique à la fois. C'était dur de ne pas se sentir décalé à ses côtés. Elle se demandait si Malfoy se sentait déplacé dans une foule de centaines de personnes habillées normalement ou ce serait toutes ses personnes qui se retrouveraient mal à l'aise. Sa présence remplissait toute la pièce, jusque dans les fissures dans le mur, ne lui laissant aucun espace pour respirer.  
Mon dieu, il fallait vraiment qu'elle respire, il faisait vraiment trop chaud.

« Tic »

Malgré ses efforts, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer ce son. L'ongle parfait de Malfoy, négligemment, courait sur la surface de ce bureau si vieux que l'arrière-grand-père de l'avocat aurait pu y regarder son père y travailler. Sur le bois compact, dur, noble, on pouvait entrapercevoir une marque, minuscule, une rayure. Parfaitement entretenu, pas un grain de poussière ne s'était engouffré dans ce défaut perdu dans les nœuds lisses et travaillés de cet ancien chêne.

Mais, quand Malfoy passait, de façon aérienne, le bout de ses doigts sur cette surface presque royale, son ongle s'y accrochait et créait un minuscule bruit qui retentissait avec la précision d'un métronome.

« Tic »

Inquiète, elle ne pouvait que suivre des yeux ses doigts fins et vifs, pour fuir ses yeux, et constater avec horreur que son cœur suivait ce rythme entêtant. Son cœur arrêterait-il de battre si l'héritier suspendait son geste? L'aura de puissance et de malice qui sortait de tous les pores de la peau du démon semblait vouloir rivaliser avec les flammes du foyer. Elle pouvait même l'imaginer monter dans les airs comme une colonne de vent violent et se disperser sur le plafond pour engluer l'atmosphère et l'étouffer lentement.  
Bon sang, il fallait vraiment qu'elle respire...

« Tic »

Elle avait même peur de tousser, comme si ça sonnait le glas du combat.  
C'était si stupide de s'être proposé pour être le représentant de la police lors de l'examen médical du mari de Malfoy. Même si c'était elle qui avait exigé cette clause lors de leur débat oral, elle se trouvait tout à coup incroyablement stupide. Stupide, stupide, stupide... C'est le seul mot qui tournait dans sa tête pendant qu'elle se concentrait pour ne pas regarder ses doigts. Elle regardait ses chaussures, un peu trop vieilles, un peu trop paysannes.  
Elle aurait dû mieux s'habiller pour venir ici.  
Ils attendaient le médecin qui venait ausculter le nouveau marié. Des milliards de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, elle se demandait encore si ses soupçons étaient vrais. Dans ce cas, elle ne comprenait pas comment, ou pourquoi, Malfoy avait épousé Harry.

« Tic »

Il la regardait. Elle se sentait si mal dans sa peau qu'il faillit sourire. Faillit.  
Régulier comme une horloge suisse, il laissa trainer ses doigts sur la surface rigide du bois. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir c'est que ce bureau était resté vierge de toute imperfection jusqu'au jour où il avait couché avec Harry dessus. Ses ancêtres devaient s'être retournés dans leur tombe, ou bien ils ont explosé, il n'était pas aller vérifier. Après tout, c'est sur ce bois que des déclarations de guerre avaient été signées. Depuis, juré, ils n'ont plus joué avec des couteaux.

Quelqu'un cogna doucement à la porte, faisant sursauter Mme Granger (pardon, Weasley). Le médicomage était là. Il se leva prestement et il vit les yeux de son invité papillonner vers son habillement et son visage. Il savait ce qu'elle pensait.  
Gauche, elle le suivit quand il sortit de la pièce.

Déjà, le médicomage était dans la chambre d'Harry (plutôt rarement utilisé, en fait. Mais il ne se voyait pas la faire entrer dans sa chambre à lui).

Son chat était sagement couché sur le côté.

Dès qu'elle le vit, elle ne put retenir un halètement de consternation devant son accoutrement. Couché sur le côté, les yeux bandés (!) et les mains devant lui perdues dans les couvertures, il était nu jusqu'à la taille et le reste de son corps était recouvert par les draps. Immobile, il semblait dormir. Ce qui la dérangea le plus, c'était de ne pas voir son front, le bandeau était trop large et les cheveux en bataille lui tombaient presque sur les yeux.  
Mais, immanquablement, elle le reconnut. Elle avait vécu si longtemps avec lui qu'elle ne pouvait pas en douter, son âme elle-même pleurait de joie et de regret. Comment?

Comment pouvait-il avoir été ici si pendant tout ce temps? Comment n'avaient-ils pas pu voir les signes? Y en avait-il eu?

Le médicomage, mystérieusement masqué, ne prêtait pas attention à eux. Tranquillement, il promenait sa baguette au-dessus de la silhouette immobile perdue dans ce trop grand lit qui paraissait froid. Les indications sur l'état de santé apparaissaient en minuscule chiffre suspendu dans les ais et pour ce qu'elle en voyait, tout était normal. La décoration de la chambre était si... impersonnelle. Elle n'imaginait pas que quelqu'un puisse décemment vivre dans un lieu si mort.  
Doucement, le médicomage sortit une longue aiguille d'un étui stérile et tourna son visage masqué vers eux. Cette aiguille semblait interminable.  
Les doigts de Draco saisirent brusquement le bras d'Hermione qui faillit gémir de douleur. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait?  
Hermione ne quitta pas des yeux l'aiguille et Draco fixait son visage.  
Pourquoi le médicomage était-il si cérémonieux? Pourquoi donner tant d'importance à une simple piqure, même si la technique était moldue?

Sans la quitter des yeux, le médicomage pressa doucement deux doigts écartés et gantés sur le bras d'Harry qui remua. Massant quelque peu la peau, le regard invisible de l'homme (ou de la femme) la brûla avant que la tête se baisse et que l'aiguille pénètre le bras. Soudainement crispé, Harry, défensivement, rapprocha ses mains de lui, ce qui découvrit les menottes qui lui enserraient les poignets.  
Électrisée, Hermione voulut sauter sur le lit pour le détacher, mais la poigne de l'avocat était trop douloureuse pour qu'elle se débatte longtemps. Incommodé, le nouveau marié haleta et quelques étincelles de magie rouge et dorées s'échappèrent des pores de sa peau et glissèrent sur la main gantée du tortionnaire qui trembla un peu.

Doucement, Draco respira bruyamment, comme un soupir pour se relaxer. En l'entendant, Harry se calma et la magie disparut.

Les larmes aux yeux (Draco la tenait si fort), elle regarda le sang monter lentement dans le tube de verre.  
Brusquement, elle se sentit transplaner trois ou quatre fois avant d'entrapercevoir le hall d'entrée. Encore un saut et elle se retrouva dehors. La main de fer qui la tenait la lâcha et elle se retourna brusquement dans la direction ou elle supposait voir le maître des lieux.

À deux centimètres de son nez se trouvait la fameuse barrière anti-magie du manoir. Si elle avançait, elle serait pulvérisée. Et à cinq centimètres, se trouvaient deux yeux gris métallique et cruels qui la fixaient méchamment, un peu flous à cause de la consistance élastique et épaisse de la protection qu'il pouvait franchir à sa guise.

« Vous aviez dit qu'il était cracmol... »

L'accusation fut dite d'un ton si bas, si furieuse, qu'elle douta une seconde de l'avoir dite.

« Il l'est. »

Des frissons lui secouèrent agressivement l'échine. Rien ne faisait plus peur que cet effroyable diable quand il parlait de son ton si... persiflant, reptilien, cruel.  
Un instant, elle pensa à Snape, puis a Voldemort.

« J'ai vu les étincelles »

« Spéculation »

« Vérité »

« Sorts de protection que j'ai posés »

Elle avait presque de la difficulté à distinguer ce qu'il disait tant ils parlaient bas, mais le sens de ses phrases se gravait dans sa chaire.

« J'ai le droit de savoir le nom de son médicomage. Le masque était superflu. »

« Protection de la vie privée. Dans l'optique que cette histoire deviendra publique (et connaissant Weasley, elle le sera) le médicomage peut demander la confidentialité quand il est dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. »

« Les lois sur la vie privée ne sont pas aussi draconiennes »

« Moi oui. »

Elle ne pouvait rien répondre à ça. Pourquoi tant de mystère? Que cachait ce médicomage? Maintenant qu'elle connaissait l'identité de l'inconnu (elle le sentait dans toutes les fibres de son corps), elle devait tirer le maximum de cette rencontre pour avancer vers son but.

« Pourquoi cette prise de sang? »

La question avait fusé de ses lèvres sans même qu'elle y pense. Ça avait paru si important qu'elle ne pût pas oublier ce moment.

« C'est un examen médical. C'est de routine. »

« Ça avait l'air de plus que ça »

Draco avança d'un demi-pas, se rapprochant encore de la limite de la barrière magique. Leur nez pouvait presque se toucher, aussi près que la distance entre les deux ailes d'une mouche, mais aussi loin que le pied et la pointe de l'Himalaya. Si elle voulait le toucher, elle y perdrait au moins un doigt.

« Ça ressemble à ce que c'est. Une prise de sang. »

Il fit une pause pendant une seconde, braqua bien droit ses yeux dans les siens pour un impact maximum.

« Du sang, pour des analyses. »

Un instant confuse, elle cligna frénétiquement des yeux. Pendant un instant, elle avait été engloutie par son aura et elle avait cru y perdre une partie de son âme.  
Quand elle reprit ses esprits, il transplana, créant un remous dans la barrière qui fluctua assez pour qu'elle soit forcée de reculer avant d'être gravement blessée.

_Flash-back  
Du bout des doigts, sans vouloir trop le toucher de peur de le brusquer, il essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur sa joue. Embarrassé, Harry se braqua et s'éloigna de lui. Ils étaient dans sa chambre, dans le manoir miteux et pratiquement hanté des Black. La guerre était commencée, les tranchées étaient creusées, les ennemis avertis et les amis méfiants... Le monde avait semblé être scindé en deux, les familles étaient séparées et les vieux pactes semblaient mourir.  
C'était un contexte un peu spécial pour ce qui était en train de se passer dans cette chambre lamentable et pleine de courant d'air.  
Un peu gauches, ils tentèrent de communiquer sans succès. Les quelques mots qui sortaient de leur bouche ne voulaient strictement rien dire. Ils pataugeaient dans un marais étrange.  
Harry avait pleuré toute la nuit à cause de la mort de Luna et Draco, incapable de l'entendre sangloter plus longtemps, avait voulu mettre un terme à cet océan de larme.  
Ce n'était pas vraiment son petit ami. En réalité, c'était un peu flou, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé.  
Ce qui s'était passé la semaine dernière restait comme un fantôme dans leur esprit si plein de violence vue et vécue.  
C'est ce fantôme qui avait fait en sorte que Draco passe cette porte, la ferme soigneusement derrière lui et tente de le consoler avec le succès qu'on connait. Et en même temps, c'était ce spectre qui les écartait l'un de l'autre avec gêne et qui, paradoxalement, empêchait Draco de s'en aller. Il aurait pu l'ignorer, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, quelque part, il espérait que cette situation aille un impact sur sa vie. Il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important, il ne saurait dire quoi, mais c'était important.  
Il n'a jamais su comment il a réussi à l'apprivoiser, ni comment ils se sont retrouvés ainsi blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais il le fit la paix dans le cœur, en pensant à ce qui s'était passé il y a une semaine._

_Fin du flash back_

« Ça n'a aucun sens! Il ne peut pas avoir gardé Harry chez lui tout ce temps! Il se serait débattu, on l'aurait vu! Toutes les inspections de son domaine, toutes les recherches dans ses finances, tous les recensements de ses propriétés! Comment a-t-il pu nous cacher Harry si longtemps!»

« Oui, oui, c'est cela, inconcevable... »

« Chef, je vous jure que si jamais je réussis à trouver la moindre preuve d'enfermement, le plus subtil indice de rébellion ou de peur sur son visage, je jure que je le ferai sortir de là! »

« Auror Weasley j'espère que vous avez parfaitement conscience que vous n'avez même pas l'ombre d'une idée de preuve matérielle pour étayer votre version des faits. Vous ne l'avez même pas vu directement, il n'a pas semblé être attaché ou obstrué dans ses mouvements, vous m'avez même parlé d'une fuite. »

« Il a dit que son _mari_ (bon sang, j'ai vraiment de la difficulté à l'admettre) était cracmol et moi je vous affirme que je l'ai vu faire de la magie. »

« C'est délicat, mais je dois admettre que, malheureusement, les cracmols peuvent hypothétiquement faire des voyages répétitifs en portoloin si le déclencheur est manuel. Il pourrait peut-être vous avoir fui avec un portoloin qui se concentre sur le manoir.  
En plus, je dois avouer que sa version se tient. Ses problèmes de santé l'empêchant de voir des gens sans angoisse extrême ont peut-être fait en sorte qu'il vous a fuit même s'il n'a rien à cacher... »

Ron passa avec lassitude sa main blême dans ses cheveux trop rouges. Son uniforme d'auror était fripé, comme s'il avait passé la nuit en enfer.

« Vous et moi, on sait que c'est faux... »

« J'aimerais vous aider... mais vous savez que j'ai les mains liées. J'espère pour vous qu'Hermione nous ramènera quelque chose... même si j'en doute. Malfoy est trop consciencieux. »

Sur cette phrase prophétique, elle traversa la porte, découragée et chargée de mauvaises nouvelles. Elle leur parla surtout du médicomage voilé et de la prise de sang, de ses menottes et des étincelles de magie.  
Quelques heures plus tard, ils en parlaient encore.

_Flash-back_

_Ça faisait deux jours que ça c'était produit et ils s'évitaient comme la peste. Personne ne comprit ce comportement pour ce qu'il était vraiment, croyant qu'ils étaient, tout simplement, puérils et incapables de passer au-dessus de leur différent passé. Ron et Hermione, revenu d'une très petite mission de reconnaissance, les avait trouvé distants et... dans leur état normal, en quelque sorte. La vie repris son cours, Ron disait des pitreries, Hermione le corrigeait et Harry riait. Ils n'entendirent pas non plus que son rire se faisait plus mécanique, un peu anticipé. Il riait pour ne pas les inquiéter avec ses préoccupations.  
Ce qu'ils ne virent pas non plus, c'était la gêne paralysante qui empêchait les deux jeunes hommes d'être dans la même pièce, même s'ils ne s'éloignaient pas vraiment l'un de l'autre. Toujours aussi froid en apparence, l'air de rien, Draco suivait Harry partout. Et Harry lui laissait savoir quand il partait et ou il allait, en parlant à quelqu'un d'autre (ou en laissant les portes ouvertes, subtilement, comme par accident). Le moindre regard était fuit, un mot entre eux et c'était la paralysie totale.  
Personne ne comprit qu'il c'était passé quelque chose de très important il y a deux jours, et personne ne sut non plus qu'ils se rapprocheront dans cinq jours.  
Cette histoire est resté un secret.  
Et encore aujourd'hui, personne sauf eux sait ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux jours, la journée de l'arrivée de Draco au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix._

_Fin du flash-back_

Pendant ce temps, au manoir, Draco détachait très délicatement son mari pour ensuite l'embrasser et lui dire au revoir avant d'aller travailler. En le serrant fort dans ses bras, Draco ne pu s'en empêcher, il l'embrassa de toutes ses forces. Une main plongée profondément dans ses cheveux, serrant assez fort pour bien sentir leur douceur, mais trop peu pour lui faire mal, Draco était rongé par la peur de le perdre.  
Pour l'instant, il savait qu'il tenait les autorités à une distance relativement raisonnable de son amoureux, mais il avait parfaitement conscience du fait que Weasley et Granger, après l'avoir vu, ne lâcheront pas l'affaire, et ne le feraient même pas si Merlin le leur demandait.  
Que faire? Il savait quoi faire. Il en avait une conscience aiguë, comme la douleur qui lui transperçait le cœur. Aurait-il le courage de faire ce qu'il devait?  
Déjà, quand il l'avait attaché et aveuglé ce matin, il avait eu l'impression de le vendre au diable. Il revoyait encore le regard de cette garce qui glissait sur la peau découverte de son trésor, il la sentait encore se débattre pour le toucher. Il savait que cette provocation était nécessaire, il avait conscience qu'il avait fait la bonne chose. Il avait cru mourir en voyant cette aiguille s'approcher d'Harry, (bon sang, il aurait pu tuer quelqu'un à mains nues), mais encore une fois, il n'avait pu que resserrer sa prise sur cette briseuse de ménage et attendre que ça passe.  
Mais il avait peur, si peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans Harry? Il avait l'impression que si on le lui enlevait, ce serait comme ouvrir sa cage thoracique à coup de couteau pour ensuite casser ses cotes à mains nues pour aller chercher son cœur et le lui arracher. Déjà, à l'idée de partir travailler aujourd'hui en le laissant ici, pas autant en sécurité qu'il le voudrait (maintenant que les aurors savaient comment entrer) il avait déjà l'impression que le vent s'engouffrait dans la plaie béante de son torse éventré. Sans lui...Probablement qu'il errerait dans le monde comme une âme en peine, à moitié morte, sans aucun but dans la vie, sans perspective. Sa vie avant lui, c'était un néant de décadence, vide de sens, guidé par un père dangereux, mais Harry... Harry avait fait de lui ce qu'il était. Ils se serrèrent si fort qu'ils en gardèrent la marque longtemps. Puisant tout le réconfort qu'il pouvait avant de partir, il l'embrassa plus tendrement. Après s'être encore quelques fois effleuré les lèvres, il le lâcha avec regret et partit non sans regarder en arrière. Il lui manquait déjà et la peur, tenace, s'accrochait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, perché dans sa salle de jeu, Harry était énervé. Il savait parfaitement qu'Hermione l'avait vu, qu'elle était venue dans sa chambre et qu'elle l'avait jugé.  
Ça faisait si longtemps... jamais il n'aurait pensé la revoir un jour et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Il en avait mare que les gens le cherchent, le soutiennent, lui disent des mensonges, le manipulent tout le temps! Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement rester ici, et être heureux pour une fois? Il s'en foutait de toutes les règles de bienséance de la société, de ce qui était considéré par les gens comme « sains ». Il leur en foutrait, à eux, des « sains ». Parce que c'était sain de faire la guerre, de tuer des gens, de faire de la propagande et de mentir à tout le monde?

Ce qu'il savait, lui, c'est qu'il est heureux.

Agacé, il balança ses jouets en bas dans le seul but satisfaisant de les voir s'écraser et faire des bruits horribles. Il savait que le sort anti-chute ne concernait pas les objets et, régulièrement, il s'amusait à balancer des trucs munis de parachutes improvisés.  
Mais aujourd'hui, il avait des envies de destruction.  
Il voulait la PAIX! Ce n'est pas compliqué! LA PAIX!

De dépit, il se roula en boule dans son nid tout en haut de la salle et versa quelques larmes en priant que son bonheur ne finisse pas à cause de la bonne volonté des gens qui ne comprennent rien à ce qu'il veut... Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait son bien sur cette terre et il était dévoué à cent pour cent à son bonheur. Ça suffisait bien, non? C'était le seul qui ait jamais compris ce qui se passait dans sa tête, dans son coeur. Il l'aimait à en perdre la raison.  
Il voulait se droguer à Draco.  
Se soûler à Draco.  
Se piquer à Draco tous les jours, tous les soirs, toutes les nuits.  
Parfois, il était si intoxiqué que le monde tournait, que les moments s'éternisaient à l'infini. Chaque fois, son seul port d'attache avec la réalité était cette main qui venait toujours prendre la sienne, ses lèvres qui s'égaraient toujours derrière son oreille, cette voix envoûtante (parfois rauque, parfois douce) qui lui murmurait des chansons ou des vers ou encore ce corps brûlant qui le tenait si bien contre lui. Sa peau s'enflamma juste en pensant à son sexe qui entre en lui, si gros... c'était des moments si... doux...  
Ça l'exorcisait de toutes ses angoisses, c'était du plaisir directement injecté dans ses veines et qui lui remontait au cerveau. Il entendait déjà sa voix rauque gémir près de son oreille, ses mains s'accrocher à lui comme à un fart avant de défaillir d'extase.  
Oh, il avait tellement envie de se droguer à Draco.

Il se tortilla. Ça y est, il avait de nouveau envie de lui. Résolu à l'attendre jusqu'à ce soir, les pupilles dilatées, le souffle court, il tenta de penser à autre chose. Mais Draco était tellement au coeur de toute sa vie qu'il finit par s'endormir en pensant à l'élégance de sa mâchoire carrée et virile, à ses mains fines, son ventre plat et la beauté de son regard.

_Flash-back_

_C'était deux jours plus tôt. Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, furieusement. Ça avait un goût d'amygdale, de salive et d'attente. Les ongles étaient agrippés fermement aux vêtements malmenés, menant les coutures martyrisées au point de rupture. Et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient penser c'était : Plus. Ils en voulaient plus, beaucoup plus. Ça faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. La guerre venait juste de commencé, peut-être trois mois, pas plus. Depuis la fin de l'école, ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de penser l'un à l'autre.  
Bon sang, ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble, ils n'avaient jamais couché ensemble. Draco avait rapidement été découvert en tant qu'espion dans les rangs de Voldemort car Rogue l'avait dénoncé pour monter en grade, c'était stratégiquement plus viable. Sans protester, il avait accepté de sortir de ce repaire de meurtrier pour rejoindre officiellement la lumière. Pour rejoindre celui pour qui, sans comprendre pourquoi, il avait fait ce choix.  
En entrant au numéro 12, tard la nuit, avec ses valises, la maison vide l'avait surpris.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry descende la baguette en main, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.  
Et il ne comprend toujours pas. En le voyant, il avait lâché ses valises au sol, et Harry avait fait de même pour sa baguette. La seconde suivante, ils s'agrippaient de toutes leurs forces, se frottaient l'un contre l'autre et perdaient la tête. Il ne pouvait pas dire que sa chaleur lui avait manqué, il ne l'avait jamais connu. Ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés comme ça non plus. Ils n'avaient jamais embrassé un homme avant... sauf... la fois ou...  
Draco n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, ses doigts détachaient la ceinture d'Harry et l'élu lui arrachaient ses boutons de manteau. Le bruit métallique de la boucle de ceinture qui tombait sur le sol l'enflamma.  
Il n'avait jamais fait ça avec un homme, Harry non plus. Bien entendu, il n'était pas ignare, il connaissait suffisamment d'homosexuels pour savoir comment procéder, mais ce n'était pas les étapes à suivre qui le préoccupaient, sa tête était pleine de cris retenus, de gémissement, de tremblement et d'envie. Il voulait l'entendre gémir.  
C'était devenu presque violent. Ils avaient renversé la table qui était contre le mur pour prendre sa place. Ils n'avaient pas prit la peine de se déshabiller au complet. Harry avait les deux bras appuyés sur le mur, les jambes écartées, le pantalon au niveau des genoux, le corps coincé entre le mur et son nouvel amant et la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était qu'il y aille encore plus fort. Bon sang, il était vierge, il aurait dû avoir mal ou quelque chose du genre. Il aurait du réfléchir avant d'agir, il devrait prendre conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire.  
Mais en voyant Draco sur le pas de la porte, son cerveau s'était complètement déconnecté. Il avait oublié d'un coup tous ses mois à rager parce qu'il ne l'avait pas suivi, parce qu'il était en danger, parce que lui, il s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un avec qui il n'avait partagé qu'un moment embarrassant... cette fois ou... juste avant la fin de Poudlard...  
En découvrant qu'il était espion, en le voyant si seul dans le hall, rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de l'embrasser.  
La tête tournée vers lui, la joue pressée contre le mur, il l'embrassait à en perdre haleine. C'était si fort, si puissant. Pour la première fois, il oublia tous ses problèmes, toutes ses préoccupations et toutes ses obligations pour simplement hurler contre ce mur sale, dans les bras brûlants, démentiels, de son pire ennemi. Draco savait parfaitement avec qui il couchait présentement, qui il faisait crier. Il ne se perdait pas dans un corps anonyme. Les connections de son cerveau avait simplement oublier de déduire qu'il était sensé le détester.  
Ils ne savaient pas que leurs ongles seraient en sang le lendemain, à force de griffer les murs, et que la honte les rongerait pendant une semaine entière. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils avaient failli se faire interrompre par Tonk qui avait finalement rebroussé chemin parce qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose. Ils ne savaient pas qu'après ce moment intense, dans une semaine, ils recommenceraient à coucher ensemble, lentement, tendrement.  
À cette étape de leur histoire, ils ne savaient pas grand-chose._

_Fin du flash-back_

Hermione analysa calmement la situation.

Ils étaient dans la merde.

« Mesdames et Messieurs les Jurés, aujourd'hui nous essayons de déterminer si, oui ou non, le harcèlement psychologique que subit M. Malfoy a causé des torts graves et incriminant.  
Bien entendu, le personnel de la police magique était parfaitement en droit de pénétrer dans le domaine privé de Son Honneur Malfoy, mais la question est, je le répète : était-ce justifié? »

Bon sang, même le procureur semblait parti pris et le jury mangeait déjà dans la main de l'avocat blond.  
Malfoy s'approcha lentement du jury, les observa, et commença son plaidoyer.

« Il y a quelques semaines, le personnel de la police est venu chez moi pendant mon absence pour fouiller (en toute légalité, n'est-ce pas une honte?) ma demeure.  
Je me dois de vous faire la même déclaration que j'ai faite aux aurors: chez moi se trouve quelqu'un de très fragile psychologiquement...  
et c'est mon bien-aimé mari... »

Une vieille dame hoqueta dans le jury, les journalistes levèrent la tête avec intérêts et prirent des notes.

« Malheureusement, comme je vous l'ai dit, il est très fragile. Il ne supporte pas la vue d'inconnu et (oui, Madame, il y a un et!) lors de cette perquisition faite à l'improviste et sans ma supervision, un des aurors a vu mon époux (oui, c'est très grave, des mois pour se remettre) et l'a poursuivi dans toute ma demeure! Imaginez l'état dans lequel je l'ai retrouvé! Pouvez-vous simplement l'imaginer? C'était abominable! »

Touché, le jury murmure et Hermione se tenait la tête entre les mains. C'était désespéré...

« Bien entendu » rajouta-t-il, affable « J'ai une déclaration du médicomage, une dérogation officielle et tous les papiers sont en ordre.  
Et! (oui madame, il y a encore un Et!)  
En plus de se moquer de la santé de ma famille, ils tentent de prouver quelque chose de complètement inconcevable... »

Toute la salle était pendue à ses lèvres, les plumes étaient en suspension, les gestes figés et même le procureur (ainsi que le juge) semblaient fascinés.  
Le doigt levé, comme un maître d'école indigné, il prononçait lentement chaque mot pour le meilleur impact possible. Quand il ouvrit lentement la bouche, toute la salle se pencha en avant.

« Le service des aurors tente de prouver que mon pauvre mari traumatisé serait en fait... »

Le silence était tellement lourd qu'il en était étourdissant, Hermione allait s'évanouir.

« Qu'il serait en fait... Harry Potter. »

La salle sembla exploser d'exclamation consternée. On criait à la folie, au blasphème, à la diffamation. Draco, seul sur le plancher pour plaidoyer, laissant le procureur discuter vivement avec le juge, observait calmement la salle. Analysant la réaction de chaque personne de l'assemblé, les regards ahuris des jurées, il calcule son prochain coup.  
Son regard se pose sur le banc des accusés. Le chef des aurors, Weasley, sa femme et quelques autres représentants des forces policières sont restés assis. Il évaluait lentement ses chances d'obtenir ce qu'il veut. Ce n'était pas le procureur qui allait l'aider, il semblait sur une autre planète . Exaspéré, le chef des aurors se lèva. Pendant un instant, Draco cultiva un certain espoir.

La salle se taisait lentement. Le chef, Kingsley, avait presque autant de prestance que lui, même s'il n'avait pas la langue acérée.

« Ce sont des raisonnements logiques et tangibles qui nous ont poussés à nous poser cette question.  
Personne ne sait ou se trouve Potter, ni s'il est vivant. L'auror Weasley que voilà, et qui a exécuté la perquisition légale de votre demeure m'affirme qu'il a vu un type de magie qui lui a fait penser à une caractéristique spécifique au Sauveur. Nous sommes alors en droit de nous poser des questions. »

Jugeant son adversaire, et constatant que la salle s'était malheureusement calmée, il décida de reprendre le contrôle. Il devait arriver à but extrêmement précis, il devait y arriver sinon tout serait perdu.

« Le type de magie spécifique que Weasley a cru observé est un sort inventé par Severus Snape qui sert à masquer la nature d'un sort, grâce à une potion. J'ai cru comprendre que, lors de la guerre, il avait testé sa potion sur le survivant, ce qui l'avait (entre autres) mené à la victoire. Avec le peu de contact que j'ai eu avec le survivant, je ne pourrais en jurer. À la mort de mon vénérable parrain, mort en héros, j'ai hérité de toutes ses recettes et notes. Naturellement, dans un but de protection, tous les sorts provenant du portoloin personnel et multidirectionnel de mon mari sont masqués par ce procédé.  
Bien entendu, comme je l'ai dit aux aurors, mon mari est cracmol et le transplanage était une activité de son portoloin.  
Je ne nie pas non plus qu'il y aille des sorts de protection sur ledit portoloin...qui aurait pu, hypothétiquement, causé le même type de brûlure que causait la magie de Potter. »

Les journalistes prenaient furieusement des notes. Hermione envoya au diable les médias ainsi sa réputation et se leva.

« Nous avons également constaté que de nombreuses choses nous sont cachées, comme le nom de votre mari, son origine et le nom de son médicomage traitant, qui, je souhaite le préciser, était masqué lors du rendez-vous médical que nous avons eu la permission d'observer! »

« Tout ceci, bien entendu, dans le respect de ma vie privée. »

« Ce qui peut éveiller des soupçons, vous en conviendrez! »

« Je n'en conviens certainement pas. »

« Vous avez torturé mon mari! »

« Mais bien sûr que non. »

« Il l'affirme! »

Ron se leva.

« Je l'affirme! »

Kingsley, impressionné par la bêtise de ses subordonnées, se rassit lentement et attendit que ça passe. La tempête médiatique n'avait pas fini d'en parler, de celle-là. Il avait l'intuition qu'on lui en parlerait jusqu'à sa retraite.

Soupirant, croisant des mains, Draco les sermonna doucement.

« On en a déjà parlé, vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez. »

« Et vous n'avez pas de preuve que votre mari n'EST PAS Harry Potter! »

« Je n'ai pas à prouver ce qu'il n'est pas. La liste serait bien trop longue : il n'est pas français, il n'est pas russe, il n'est pas néerlandais, il n'est pas américain, il n'est pas... »

« Arrêtez! »

«... Une femme, il n'est pas blond, il n'est pas attardé, il n'est pas unijambiste, il n'est pas... »

« Malfoy, vous êtes ridicule! »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui suis ridicule en ce moment. »

Hermione réfléchissait à toute allure. Elle sentait qu'elle savait la réponse, elle savait quoi faire, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir... Draco la regardait avec un tel regard, comme si, subtilement, il attendait quelque chose d'elle.  
Elle cherchait, elle savait qu'elle s'était fatalement engluée dans le jeu de Malfoy qui l'avait fait passer pour une folle. Elle avait perdu son sang-froid.  
Ron était dans le même état: consterné. Il n'avait aucune piste de preuve! Il ne pouvait même pas forcer Malfoy à donner des informations, il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir de mandat de toute sa vie! Cette histoire allait gâcher sa vie, il le sentait, mais il n'abandonnera pas.  
Il faisait ça pour Harry!

« Vous n'avez aucune preuve... »

Malfoy les appâtait.

« Pas une piste de réponse. Bien entendu, ma bonne foi est immense et si je peux régler ce quiproquo rapidement, je le ferai dans la mesure du possible avec la santé de mon époux »

Les journalistes notèrent même le long silence. Le procureur ne servait strictement à rien, il observait la salle d'un œil vide et il observait Maître Malfoy en pensait aux montages suisses et au champagne.  
Soudain, l'illumination!

"Le meilleur moyen de trancher, ce serait une prise de sang!"

Le discret sourire satisfait de Draco faisait bien trop peur pour qu'elle le regarde longtemps.

"Vous avez conscience que vous n'avez aucun élément de comparaison avec l'ADN et la signature énergétique de Potter, bien entendu. "

"Bien sur" Balbutina-t-elle.

"Mais, si cela peut vous aider à surmonter votre deuil, je consens à fournir une fiole de sang de mon mari au service des aurors pour y analyser la teneur en magie. Étant donné que mon mari est cracmol et qu'Harry Potter était un sorcier puissant, les résultats devraient vous prouver mes dires..."

La mâchoire de Waesley n'aurait pas pu tomber plus bas, mais rapidement, un griffondor comprend que les serpentards sont retors.

"Vous savez que nous exigerons que cette prise de sang soit faite à Sainte-Mangouste par un professionnel et sous surveillance policière..."

"Parfaitement."

"Que nous voudrons également que cette fiole soit testée par des professionnels de Sainte-Mangouste..."

"Oui, je sais..."

"Et que les résultats seront probablement publiques..."

"Mais je n'ai rien à cacher sur le fait que mon mari soit cracmol, je l'ai déclaré ici-même."

Les jurés, retranchés aux rangs de spectateur, observait le duel visuel.  
Finalement, Kingsley, conscient que l'offre ne se fera pas deux fois, se lèva et serra la main de Draco pour sceller l'accord.

"Alors, nous sommes d'accord." Dit-il prudemment" À Sainte-Mangouste, par des professionnels avec une surveillance policière. Un test de magie..."

"Parfaitement."

Signant ainsi un contrat magique déclaré valable par le juge lui-même, la poignée de main s'entoura d'un halo bleu et le signe officiel du tribunal apparu en rayon de la même couleur avant de se disperser.

Presser d'en finir, Kingsley continua sur sa lancée.

"Et nous ferons ça quand?"

Sérieux comme un pape, Draco fit semblant de réfléchir quelques secondes, mesurant son effet...

"Ça dépend de vos préparatifs militaires, ça pourrait prendre quelques jours..."

Le temps (et le cœur de tous les aurors présents) se suspendit quelques secondes avant de brusquement s'accélérer. Les plumes repartirent à toute vitesse.

"Les... préparatifs militaires?"

Haussant les sourcils, toujours aussi sérieux, presque grave, il leur fit comprendre l'ampleur de la situation dans laquelle ils venaient tous de s'embarquer.

"Étant donné que mon mari est complètement incapable de supporter des contacts humains autre que les miens et qu'il doit déjà absolument rencontrer un médicomage, l'impact d'un tel évènement serait catastrophique. Pour minimiser les dommages au maximum, la seule solution serait de vider complètement Sainte-Mangouste."

"Vider...Sainte-Mangouste?"

"Bien entendu. Je ne peux pas lui bander les yeux dans un lieu inconnu de peur qu'il ne fasse une crise d'angoisse. Il faut donc qu'il voit son environnement mais sans croiser personne à partir de la porte d'entrée (ou nous allons transplaner) jusqu'au bureau du médicomage qui le rencontrera pour la prise de sang. Bien entendu, ce ne sera qu'un test de magie, qui, je croit, se fait d'un sort. Immédiatement après, nous détruirons l'échantillon pour préserver ma vie privée et celle de mon époux. Nous venons bien de signer un contrat stipulant que la prise de sang se fera à Sainte-Mangouste, non? Assumez. "

"Vider... Sainte-Mangouste!"

La logistique d'un tel évènement serait du jamais vu, inconcevable. Kingsley, ahuris, calculait le coût d'une telle opération, le danger pour les malades graves, le transport des malades mentales. Et vers ou?

"Aucun auror, aucun médicomage, aucun patient, aucun urgentiste, aucun recherchiste, aucun analyste. Je n'ai, bien entendu, pas oublié la surveillance aurorale voulu, mais des détecteurs infrarouges suffiront. Des détecteurs magiques pourraient l'affoler. Vous verrez mon mari se faire prendre du sang et tout le monde sera content. Ah, et je veux le médicomage le plus gradé. Le plus expérimenté. Et lui seul! Peu importe lequel, mais un gradé!  
Je ne veux pas un seul son dans tout Sainte-Mangouste pendant la totalité de l'opération, pas un craquement, pas un soupir. Je me fout de ou vous allez mettre vos centaines de malade et d'employés. C'est peut-être un peu plus de mille personnes mais voyez-vous, ce n'est pas mon problème.  
Si vous voulez son sang, vous devez vider Sainte-Mangouste.  
Et avant une semaine, je n'ai pas que ça à faire!"

_Flash-back  
Dans la salle de réunion de Voldemort, Draco rêvassait. Ça faisait peut-être un mois ou deux qu'il était espion. Malgré une efficacité optimale, le risque de se faire prendre était énorme et Snape passait son temps à s'arracher les cheveux devant le peu d'attention de son filleul! Il le savait! Il devait se passer quelque chose de particulièrement important dans sa tête blonde pour être aussi distrait en pleine mission d'infiltration mortelle! Les informations qu'il ramenait était systématiquement trop exactes et trop fréquentes alors maintenant, Voldemort était absolument certain d'avoir une taupe dans ses rangs et ça le rendait complètement fou! Snape savait qu'il allait devoir sévir sévèrement, mais avant, il voulait savoir ce qui se passait dans sa foutue tête pour se mettre ainsi en danger!  
Ça avait intérêt à ne pas être une fille sinon il allait le regretter amèrement! Il avait pris des risques incommensurables en le prenant sous son aile pour qu'il devienne espion, il n'avait pas le droit de le décevoir ainsi!  
Ce que Snape ne pouvait pas savoir, fulminant sur son siège de réunion dans le château de Voldemort, au fin fond du monde, c'est que Draco rêvait à un certain moment, dans un endroit aussi glauque qu'ici, mais ou, pour la première fois, il a comprit qu'il passait à côté de quelque chose...  
Quand il voyait toutes les émeraudes qui parsemaient le château, ce n'était certainement pas à Salazar qu'il pensait._

_Fin du flash-back_

En arrivant chez lui, Draco avait immédiatement retrouvé son chat dans sa chambre. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, Harry avait eu un frisson violent qui avait fait chanter son grelot. Les jeux étaient faits, Draco avait sauté sur le lit, l'avait attrapé à la gorge pour le plaquer sur le matelas et l'embrasser. Ultra réceptif, Harry gémissait lourdement à chaque effleurement, la langue de son maître jouant agressivement avec la sienne.

Ils avaient couchés ensemble dans le lit, maintenant en fouillis et plutôt souillé. Ils avaient étendu du sang, du sperme et de la sueur sur les murs (reste de la première fois) en s'y appuyant pour leur deuxième. Les marques d'ongle et encore du sperme sur la porte laissaient supposer une troisième. Après s'être effondré sur le sol non loin de la porte , épuisé, Harry avait enfoui sur visage contre le torse de Draco qui lui enserrait la tête de ses bras, peu soucieux du sperme sur les joues de son chat qu'il étendait encore plus. L'élu saignait de la lèvre inférieure et du cou, ou Draco avait mordu sur sa morsure trop peu cicatrisée de la dernière fois. Ses mains, encore menottées depuis qu'ils avaient commencé dans le lit, reposaient ensemble sur le ventre plat du dominant, flattant par intermittence l'épiderme si délicieusement soyeux.

Tendrement, l'avocat lécha son front sale pour enlever toutes les traces de liquide séminal. Distraitement, sans arrêter son œuvre, il se demanda si c'était le sien qui se serait retrouvé là quand son amant l'avait sucé et qu'il s'était étouffé à cause de la position, disons... peu courante, ou celui d'Harry qu'il lui aurait transféré d'un manière ou d'une autre. C'était tout à fait possible, il en avait lui-même un peu partout. Du bout des ongles, il effleura les griffures dans le dos de son amant avant d'observer attentivement si du sang avait taché ses doigts: ça avait arrêté de couler. Continuant son observation, il recueillit un peu de sperme qui coulait lentement le long des cuisses d'Harry pour jeter un regard sur la couleur. Rien de rouge, parfait, il ne l'avait pas blessé. Il le sentit cependant frissonner à ses effleurements et dirigea ses doigts vers l'entrée qu'il pénétra d'un doigt.

Encore soucieux, il le retira pour observa la couleur. Rien de grave, pensa-t-il pendant que son chat soupirait de volupté et remontait le long de son corps pour lécher son cou. Encore un autre doigt et Harry gémit contre son oreille. Maintenant qu'il était à portée, il nettoya comme il se doit sa joue et ses lèvres. Il suça sa lèvre en sang et descendit ensuite lécher son cou. Ronronnant, Harry se tourna sur le dos et Draco se redressa au-dessus de lui pour enlever les trainées de sang qu'il y avait laissé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il en profita pour, du bout du nez, secouer doucement le grelot qui avait largement chanté sa part aujourd'hui. Les petites pointes roses le fascinèrent un instant et il leva les mains menottées de Harry au-dessus de sa tête pour se ménager un espace de jeux. Délaissant son torse, il descendit entre ses jambes. Se souciant très peu du sperme sur les cuisses d'Harry qui s'étendait sur ses joues et dans son cou, il alla lui lécher l'anus sans prêter beaucoup plus d'attention à son propre goût sur sa langue. Il remplaça sa langue pas trois doigts qui eurent le mérite de le faire se cambrer violement.

Grognant, Draco s'assit sur le sol et attira son chat dans ses bras, dos contre lui. Son coeur manqua de lâcher quand il vint frotter sa joue contre la sienne et ses fesses contres son érection de plus en plus douloureuse. Ses mains glissèrent lentement sur la peau blême sur ses cotes et s'encrèrent sur ses hanches étroites et frissonnantes, quoique blessées depuis la fois contre la porte. Avec son genou, il lui fit s'écarter les jambes et le chevaucher. Comprenant son intention, Harry se laisse descendre sur le sexe volumineux et raide et haleta violemment. C'était... c'était presque trop bon. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il expira lourdement. Avaler sa salive devenait difficile, il se sentait trembler encore une fois de tout ses membres. Ses mains entravées remontèrent pour aller passer la chaîne derrière le cou de Draco et pour s'accrocher à sa nuque, se cambrant indécemment contre le corps brûlant derrière lui. Les mains sur ses hanches, lui mordant violement la nuque, Draco le guida dans un rythme brusque et fort.  
Le soumis gémissait avec langueur. Il sentait avec un acuité affolante la taille, la lourdeur, la forme et la rigidité du sexe qui le fouillait avec rage. Ses dents sur sa nuque lui faisait penser qu'un prédateur l'avait à sa merci pendant que ses mains sur lui, attentionnées et brûlantes, le rendait fou. Les jambes ainsi très largement écartées, les mains liées, son coeur battait la chamade en pensant à l'image qu'il projetait en ce moment, et à l'excitation que ça devait causer chez Draco. Il le sentait gronder d'envie dans son cou, son souffle chaud lui caressant la naissance des cheveux par à-coups raides et envieux, entre ses dents bien serrées sur sa peau sensible. Ses ongles griffèrent ses hanches, laissant une autre marque parmi tant d'autres. Hoquetant, gémissant, frémissant, soupirant, Harry continua de monter et descendre à la force de ses cuisse qui tremblaient de plus en plus.

Soudainement, Draco se redressa et il se sentit tomber. Si le dominant n'avait pas tendu une main pour amortir leur chute, il se serait sans doute blessé. Reprenant le contrôle, le dominant donnait des coup violents et saccadés en lui en les déposant avec lenteur sur le sol. La main qui les soutenait vint de poser sur ses reins pour l'empêcher de bouger et il y mit tout son poids.

Il mordit de nouveau la nuque qu'il avait été forcé de lâcher dans le mouvement. Sa deuxième main vint prendre Harry par la gorge pour lui donner une meilleure prise sur sa nuque offerte.

Il avait une envie furieuse de l'entendre crier, hurler sous lui. Tous les sons que son chat poussait vibraient sur sa paume.  
Les ongles de ses mains attachées crissant sur le sol dur, en sueur, immobilisé, Harry miaulait, feulait, suppliait, grondait, se tordait sous lui mais ne criant pas encore.  
Écartant encore ses cuisses, il le pénétra si fort que cette fois, c'était sur, même avec tout le sperme qui le lubrifiait, il allait le faire saigner.  
Le cri qui le récompensa le fit frémir. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait avoir un orgasme dévastateur.  
Continuant toujours plus fort, plus vite, les gémissements affolés d'Harry, ses cris de plaisir lui firent perdre la tête.  
Il avait tellement chaud! Draco le prenait si fort qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se débattre, de bouger pour essayer de se contenir mais rien à faire. Les pupilles dilatées, les yeux grands ouverts sur du vide, aveuglé par sa sueur et son plaisir, il se crispait chaque fois que son propre sexe, comprimé sous lui, se frottait sur le sol parce que ses hanches ne pouvait rester immobiles sous la force que déployait son amant. La grande main sur sa gorge et les dents sur sa nuque empêchaient toute forme de réflexion, la main sur ses reins l'écrasait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était encore plus serré autour de ce sexe définitivement immense qui le prenait. Tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était son coeur qui battait trop vite, la respiration haletante de Draco, ses grognements animaux, le bruit indécent et mouillé que faisait le membre de Draco en s'enfonçant en lui et ses propres cris frénétiques et rauques.

Car il criait, il criait car il n'en pouvait plus, il avait trop chaud, c'était trop fort, c'était trop bon. Il sentait le plaisir monter presque trop haut. Ses mouvements devenaient saccadés, il n'arrivait plus à se contenir, il criait, il criait. Incapable de garder les yeux ouverts, il les ferma de toutes ses forces, son corps se crispait en entier. Il n'en pouvait plus, chaque cris qu'il poussait faisait que son amant accélérait, même si ça paraissait physiquement impossible. Il allait... il allait...  
Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il n'arrivait plus à en supporter autant, il criait, il criait...

Chaque cris se répercutaient directement dans la paume sur sa gorge, dans les oreilles de son amant qui grondait furieusement. Il voulait entendre des hurlements, il voulait qu'Harry en perde la voix pendant des jours, que chaque fois qu'il respire, la douleur dans sa gorge lui rappelle comment il a aimé se faire prendre comme une bête à même le sol, lui rappelle qu'il est à lui seulement, que c'était lui qui lui avait fait ça et qu'il avait adoré ça. La grande main sur la gorge se resserra, empêchant son amant de respirer correctement et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la plaie sur son cou en même temps que les dents déchirèrent sa chaire pour le faire saigner.  
Le hurlement étranglé que poussa Harry en rendant les armes, en éjaculant sur le sol, le fit frémir si fort que, les yeux fermés, le cœur affolé, l'orgasme qui le foudroya le fit le mordre si fort que du sang coula jusque sur le sol. Pris de faiblesse, il ne pu se maintenir au-dessus d'Harry plus longtemps et s'écroula sur lui. Il était même incapable de lever le moindre membre si ce n'était pas pour embrasser son amour.  
Mais l'improbable se produisit. En se redressant laborieusement pour se pencher sur la bouche en sang de son chat (qui s'était remordu violemment), il vit quelque chose de fabuleux.  
Entre les mèches humides de sa tignasse noir en sueur et collé sur son front, les pupilles dilatées (comme sous l'emprise d'une drogue forte) et le regard pervers et fiévreux de son chat était braqué sur lui pendant que, gémissant langoureusement, il léchait son propre sang sur le sol en se crispant sur le sexe encore en lui, le corps cambré et frémissant.  
Il ne pensait pas que c'était encore possible mais il banda de nouveau.

_Flash-back_

_Malgré tout, il était persuadé de faire une énorme connerie.  
Assit dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il était en ce moment même en train de s'engager comme espion, le travail le plus pénible et dangereux de tous.  
Et tout ça pour... Ce que c'était STUPIDE! Aberrant! Et le plus dangereux dans tout ça, c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à le regretter alors même que le directeur lui donnait des instructions et des recommandations.  
La seule chose qu'il avait demandé en échange, c'était qu'on ne l'interroge pas sur ses raisons._

_Dire que ça avait choqué Snape et Dumbledore serait un euphémisme, mais il y tenait. Il ne voulait pas leur parler de cet étrange évènement qui s'était produit il y a deux semaines, à la fin de Poudlard.  
Il n'en était pas question et il sentait que Snape tentait de percer les défenses mentales qu'il avait érigé avec rigueur._

_Mais même pendant qu'il recevait ses instructions, qu'il luttait pour garder l'intégrité de son esprit et qu'il se traitait d'idiot, il arrivait quand même à penser à ce qui c'était passé il y a deux semaines dans la chambre des secrets.  
Et ce qu'il s'était passé hier... dans un couloir vide._

_Fin du flash-back_

"Si je vous dis que cet homme est complètement indéplaçable! On vient tout juste de l'opérer au coeur et au cerveau!"

"Madame l'infirmière, vous savez qu'on a pas le choix, il ne peux pas rester ici..."

"Pas le choix, c'est relatif! Tout ça pour une prise de sang!"

Kinsley avait entendu cette conversation au moins cent fois aujourd'hui. C'était le lendemain du procès et, pour éviter que Malfoy trouve une nouvelle attrape pour les mener en bateau, ils se dépêchaient de vide Sainte-Mangouste. Dire que cette démarche était controversée serait minimisé une catastrophe sociale.

Imaginez vous que toutes les familles enragées (qui ont un des leur à l'hôpital magique) envoient constamment des hiboux au service des aurors pour les injurier et les menacer de milles procès... L'effet était catastrophique.

Cette partie du ministère avait été condamné à cause du danger que causait les beuglantes en éclatant. Une, le danger était gérable, mais à mille beuglante, c'était un peu plus complexe.

Énervé, il laissa ses aurors gérer l'infirmière récalcitrante avant d'aller prendre l'air.  
Malfoy allait le rendre fou!  
En plus de vider Sainte-Mangouste, il avait exigé un médicomage haut gradé! Quel médicomage au monde aurait envie d'être celui qui planterait une aiguille dans le bras du mari de Malfoy, de peur de représailles? La seule et unique personne qui avait acceptée était la directrice de Sainte-Mangouste et elle l'avait fait avec réticence et à la condition qu'elle puisse avoir son assistant comme secours.  
Le faire accepter à Malfoy avait été la pire conversation qu'il aille eu de toute sa vie, ainsi plié en deux pour parler dans la cheminée. Car, bien entendu, Malfoy ne voulait parler qu'à lui!

En entendant un potionniste se faire sortir de force, en hurlant, parce qu'on l'éloignait de son sujet de recherche qu'il étudiait depuis 20 ans (au moment le plus critique), il se sentit soudainement si vieux.

Au même moment, dans l'hôpital, Ron avait pour mission de fixer et coller chaque objet qui pourrait tomber, rouler, craquer, siffler et émettre n'importe quel type de son pendant qu'Hermione insonorisait toutes les fenêtres qui pourrait s'ouvrir et faire entrer du vent (qui siffle!) dans Sainte-Mangouste. Malgré leur rancœur extrème, ils se sentaient si près du but.  
Tous les détecteurs étaient posés, ainsi ils pourraient apercevoir la silhouette de chaleur des deux invités. Bien entendu, ils ne pourront pas apercevoir les traits ou les subtilités corporelles d'aucun des deux mais l'essentiel était là.  
Draco Malfoy devait arriver à 7h le soir, accompagné de son mari, dans l'attrium.  
Tout devait être parfait.

Il était 6h15, et le couple se préparait.

_Flash-back_

_C'était la veille de l'engagement de Draco, deux semaine (moins un jours) après l'évènement dans la Chambre des secrets. Poudlard était fermé pour la guerre, c'était l'été, ils avaient réussi à finir leur années scolaire cette fois. L'autre était annulée jusqu'à ce que les temps se calment.  
Draco était troublé, il pensait principalement à ce qui s'était produit dans la Chambre des secrets, mais aussi à son engagement dans cette guerre._

_C'est sur que, avant la Chambre des secrets, il n'aurait pas douter une seconde de ce qu'il devait faire, mais la donne avant changé._

_Il se maudissait de douter, à cette instant précis, de ce qu'il avait à faire._

_Il marchait lentement dans les couloirs de l'école complètement vide. Seuls les guerriers de la lumière patrouillait ici mais en tant qu'élève, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment le chasser._

_Dans la salle des trophées, il s'arrêta devant une des vitrines et observa les prix que des élèves qu'il ne connaissait pas avaient mérité._

_Un son à sa droite lui fit brusquement tourner la tête: oh mon dieu, il était là..._

_Harry se tenait à l'entrée de la salle, figé._

_D'habitude, ils auraient dit quelque chose, ils se seraient insulté vertement avant de se sauter dessus et de se faire mal.  
Mais ils avaient peur de se toucher. Depuis cette fois dans la salle des secrets, ils redoutaient de s'approcher l'un de l'autre et s'évitaient comme la peste. Cette rencontre fortuite dans cette salle était un hasard désagréable et gênant.  
Ils n'arrivaient cependant pas à se quitter des yeux, c'était trop dur car malgré la distance qu'ils s'imposaient, ils pensaient constamment à ce qu'il s'était produit dans cette salle souterraine. En le voyant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il avait ressentit, cette sensation de planer... Et il prit une décision pour son avenir._

_Fin du flash-back_

Draco habillait lentement Harry avec ses propres habits dont il avait adapté la taille et ses mains tremblaient. Harry avait tellement peur qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement: il n'avait jamais quitter le manoir les yeux ouverts depuis maintenant une éternité. Il n'avait pas envie de revoir ce lieu de malheur et de maladie, il n'avait pas envie de risquer de perdre son seul lieu de paix pour toujours. Il ne voulait pas s'approcher des aurors ni des journalistes, même s'ils ne les verront pas et il sentait que Draco était aussi nerveux que lui.  
Les vêtements qu'il portait était guindés et recouvraient sa peau qui n'avait plus l'habitude d'être aussi caché. Draco lui peigna les cheveux avec douceur, avec un succès relatif, lui l'aida à marcher quelques pas.  
Il n'avait pas marcher pour se déplacer depuis très longtemps, et il se sentait mal à l'aise, décalé. Il avait l'impression de se mentir, de retrouver un masque social qu'il avait pris plaisir à quitter en même temps que la vie publique. Ainsi coincé dans cette image, il redevenait Harry Potter et c'était la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver.  
Draco avait peur. C'était probablement un des pires moments de sa vie, il était terrifié. Si les aurors n'avaient pas suivi ses instructions à la lettre, s'ils jouaient les cowboys et qu'ils bravaient les règles en dépit de ce que pouvait leur faire subir Draco, s'en était fini de la santé mentale d'Harry et de leur tranquillité.  
Il n'avait aucun doute que si quelqu'un reconnaissait Harry, on le lui prendrait et qu'Harry n'y survivrait probablement pas.  
Il était 6h50. Lentement, ils allèrent à la zone de transplanage et à 6h pile, il disparurent du manoir.

Le centre de commande des aurors sembla explosé quand les deux silhouettes rouges apparurent sur les moniteurs magiques de surveillance. Les quelques rares journalistes admis dans le centre de commande prirent discrètement des notes en se ratatinant dans des coins pour éviter de bloquer la circulation frénétiques des aurors. Ron, Hermione et Kinsley étaient posté, immobile au milieu de la mêlée, devant un écran. Ils observait attentivement les moindres fait et gestes des silhouettes flous. Ils pouvaient déduire que la silhouette plus frêle qui était entre les bras de la personne plus grande était le mari de Malfoy. Ils le virent sortir de l'étreinte (qui semblait protectrice) de Malfoy, faire quelque pas hésitant.  
Puis, faisant figer tout le centre de commande, la petite silhouette plaqua sa paume contre ses oreilles en se recroquevillant sur lui-même pour tomber sur le sol.

Draco se jeta sur Harry pour le redresser et la serrer contre lui. Ces cons d'auror, durant leur test de son, n'avait pas penser à couper le bruit des piétons en extérieur mais aussi le bruit que faisait le poste de commande!  
Harry, paniqué par des sons inconnus et caractéristiques de l'activité humaine rapprochée, avait disjoncté et sa respiration était sifflante. Il s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à Draco, incapable de faire abstraction du fait qu'il était à Londres, à Sainte-Mangouste, entouré de tous les gens qu'ils détestaient.  
Harry n'arrêtait pas de trembler et ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui. Draco ne pouvait pas le lâcher pour attraper sa baguette de peur qu'il tombe ou qu'il panique. Il ne savait pas quoi faire! Harry avait si peur! La panique l'envahit à son tour! Incapable de faire quoique se soit, il ne pu que prier pour de l'aide.

Hermione réfléchissait à tout allure! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient pu oublier? Quel était le bruit qui dérangeait autant cet homme fragile? Elle tentait de réfléchir mais le véritable tapage autour d'elle l'empêchait de se concentrer correctement. Soudain, elle comprit: ils avaient insonorisé tout Sainte-Mangouste en elle-même, mais pas de l'extérieur!  
Elle bouscula Ron, Kinsley, la moitié des aurors présents et quelques journaliste en se jetant à l'extérieur de la grande tente blanche plantée à vingt mètres des portes d'entrée. L'autre moitié des aurors étaient paniqués par l'attitude d'Harry (et les journalistes étaient trop occupés à écrire qu'ils étaient mignons) pour prêter attention à elle.  
Essoufflée, Hermione se dressa devant les portes, la baguette levée, et eu tout juste le temps de voir Draco, les cheveux en vrac et la regardant avec panique, Harry tremblant dans ses bras, avant qu'elle ne prononce les sorts qui obscurcirent et insonorisèrent les portes.

Harry se calma presque aussitôt. Sa respiration ralentit, se normalisa jusqu'à ce que Draco redresse son visage pour bien le voir. Les larmes dans ses yeux déchirèrent son cœur déjà abimé.  
Il allait tué un par un tous les aurors du département de Londres autant de fois que le nombre de larme qu'il avait dans les yeux.

Respirant enfin, les aurors et les journalistes virent les deux époux se redresser et, sans se lâcher, se diriger malgré tout vers les ascenseurs. Hermione revint, toujours secouée, et la tente entière baissa les yeux sur son passage. Une telle erreur était catastrophique, surtout maintenant que tout le monde se rendait compte que ce que disait l'avocat était véridique.  
Sans rien ajouter, Hermione retourna auprès de Ron et de Kinsley. Elle n'avait pas pu croiser le regard d'Harry mais celui de Draco avait été si parlant que, pendant un instant, elle douta de la froideur légendaire des Malfoy et elle se demanda, si, par hasard, Harry n'était pas là de son plein gré. Est-ce qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment ou est-ce encore une mise en scène?

Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent. Draco ne voulait pas risquer de croiser un autre problème avant d'avoir fini cette sale histoire. Ils étaient à une prise de sang d'avoir la paix, même si Harry ne comprenait pas comment Draco allait falsifier la prise de sang malgré les aurors qui regardent. L'ascenseur le paniqua un peu mais ce n'était pas aussi horrible que d'entendre des gens. Marcher ainsi le dérangeait, il aurait trouver plus simple de transplaner mais dans Sainte-Mangouste, ce n'était pas possible. Chaque chambre vide lui rappelait les morts et les blessés qu'il était aller voir pendant la guerre. Chaque toile dans le couloirs, chaque seringues ramenait un souvenir amère.  
Sentant son mari de plus en plus fragile et inquiété, Draco accéléra le pas pour arriver au bureau du huitième étage. La médicomage et son assistant les attendait et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire ironiquement, et il se permit de garder son sourire car les aurors ne pouvait pas le voir.  
Il les avait eu en beauté...  
En pénétrant le bureau, Harry gémit de crainte. Une femme blonde, les cheveux courts et au carré les attendait avec un air sévère mais doux. Il ne la connaissait pas, il ne voulait pas la voir, ou pire, lui parler. S'il lui arrivait de dire un ou deux mots à Draco de temps en temps, quand c'était important, il refusait catégoriquement que quelqu'un d'autre lui adresse la parole, le force à répondre. À côté d'elle se trouvait un homme à l'air revêche et rebelle qui le toisa rapidement avant de s'approcher de lui.

Tous les occupants de la tente crièrent au scandale ou retinrent leur souffle. La plus petite des silhouettes faisait des geste frénétiques pour se dégager de l'étreinte de son mari qui l'empêchait de s'enfuir. En même temps de s'agripper à lui, il tentait de partir et de fuir cet homme inconnu qui s'approchait de lui. Ils virent la seule silhouette féminine sortir une aiguille d'un étui sur son bureau, en leur tournant le dos, pour ensuite s'approcher du plus petit des homme qui se débattait. Soudain, Malfoy semblait avoir laisser échapper son époux (ou l'avoir lâché sans faire exprès?) et l'homme inconnu, surement l'assistant, attraper vivement la petite silhouette qui tremblait, le retourner violemment dans ses bras pour le mettre face à la femme à l'aiguille, présentant son bras. La tension dans la tente était palpable.

Harry pleurait. Cet homme inconnu l'avait touché! Il l'avait attrapé quand Draco avait volontairement (?) desserré son étreinte, il l'avait empoigné pour le plaquer sur lui avant de le retourner. Son dos était maintenant contre son torse et la main ferme de l'assistant enserra son poignet pour présenter son bras à la femme avec la seringue.  
"Je suis vraiment désolé"  
C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il comprit ce qui clochait.  
Draco ne l'aurait jamais laissé dans les bras de quelqu'un ainsi et l'homme derrière lui qui le tenait si fort lui murmurait des excuses au fond de l'oreille, subtilement, pour ne pas que les aurors le voit.  
"on ne te ferai pas de mal, laisses-toi faire"  
Harry arrêta de se débattre en voyant que la main qui tenait son poignet avait un doigt en moins. Il connaissait cet homme, il ne l'avait tout simplement jamais vu. Il avait parfois dormit avec lui, ils se rencontraient à peu près tous les mois...  
Étonné, Harry leva le regard vers la femme.  
"C'est bientôt fini..."  
Il ne pouvait pas être certain que c'était elle, il n'avait pas déterminé de marqueur physique clair pour la reconnaître, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment touchés. Elle lui avait parfois flatté les cheveux, sans plus. Elle le regarda dans les yeux puis lui dit:  
"Tu vas voir, on va arranger ça."  
Il reconnut immédiatement sa voix. Draco lui lança un regard d'encouragement et s'éloigna avec réticence. Pourquoi? Voulait-il laisser les aurors bien observer la scène? S'ils étaient tous un par-dessus les autres, les aurors ne verraient qu'une masse rouge et réclamerait peut-être une autre prise...

En le voyant arrêter de se débattre, tout le monde se décrispa. Le moment ultime était venu.  
La femme approcha des deux hommes dont la chaleur se mêlait en une masse rouge. Les détecteurs thermiques ne permettait pas une meilleur image. Ils virent cependant que la femme approchait son aiguille de la masse rouge qui formait les deux bras superposés des deux hommes. Elle approcha ses deux doigts pour masser un point dans la direction approximative d'un creux de coude. Puis l'aiguille descendit et le mari de Malfoy sursauta.

Harry sursauta. L'aiguille n'était pas venu se planter dans son bras comme il le supposait mais plutôt dans le bras de Manque-un-doigt. La femme qu'il supposait se nommer Annie leva le regard pour observer le sourire satisfait de Draco, à l'écart, pendant qu'elle retirait le sang de son assistant. À la fin de la prise, elle se redressa avec l'aiguille et pris sa baguette pour refermer la micro-plaie sur son bras. Ainsi les aurors pensaient qu'elle soignait Harry mais elle cachait les preuves de son méfait. Un sourire mesquin aux lèvres, elle s'éloigna du groupe pour que les aurors observe bien. Exagérant son geste pour que les aurors le distingue, elle fit le petit Z nécessaire au sort, prononça la formule et une puissante couleur verte illumina le sang. Puis, elle jeta la fiole dans chaudron d'acide qui était au fond de son bureau. La potion, au contact du sang, se désintégra, engloutit par sa propre réaction chimique.  
Mission accomplie.

Aucun auror ne remarqua le subtil subterfuge et chacun pu voir la couleur du sort sur le moniteur thermique (spécialement adapté pour voir la couleur des sorts). Vert voulait dire aucune magie. Au fur et à mesure que le sorcier est puissant, le sort devenait de plus en plus bleu, puis mauve et les plus puissants des sorciers obtenaient une couleur rouge. Harry Potter devait avoir au moins un sort rouge. C'était la fin de cette histoire.  
Ron et Hermione s'étaient figés. Ils savaient parfaitement que jamais Draco n'aurait laissé un simple test prouver son mensonge et ils savaient que le sort n'allait pas devenir rouge mais ils avaient espéré de plus profond de leur âme comprendre quel avait été le subterfuge.  
La prise de sang, malheureusement, était en règle. Ils n'avaient rien à y redire.  
C'était... impossible, improbable, incohérent. Ils le savaient, que c'était Harry, ils le savaient du plus profond de leur âme. Personne ne pourra jamais leur dire le contraire, ça n'avait aucun sens...  
Aucun sens...

Draco et Harry descendirent par l'ascenseur, seuls. "Annie", en réalité nommé Annabeth Angleheart, directrice générale de Sainte-Mangouste et "Manque-un-doigt", réellement Samuel Jonhson, secrétaire assistant-médical de son état, étaient restés pour écrire un rapport. La dernière fois qu'Harry les avait vu, en se retournant un dernière fois avant de partir, ils s'engueulaient à propos de tel ou tel document officiel à remplir. M. Angleheart attendait à la sortie de Sainte-Mangouste que sa femme le réconforte et lui explique ce qui se passait.  
Harry était euphorique et il ferma les yeux de soulagement quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'atrium. Encore quelques mètres et ils seraient dans la zone de transplanage de l'hôpital magique puis encore deux secondes et ils seraient au manoir pour toujours.  
Quelques mètres seulement.  
Mais dans la vie d'Harry, rien n'a jamais été simple.

"Harry!"

Ron et Hermione étaient dans l'atrium. Draco sentit son sang se figer, qu'est-ce que ces cons faisaient? Ils ne l'avaient pas vu paniquer tout à l'heure? Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'Harry était fragile? Voulaient-ils le lui voler? Car il ne le permettrait jamais!

"Harry? Harry, est-ce que c'est toi?"

Harry ne bougeait plus d'un poil et il avait fermement fermé les yeux pour ne pas les voir. Une terreur sans nom l'envahissait de plus en plus. Qu'ils se taisent, qu'ils partent. Ils ne voulaient pas leur parler, ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils le jugent, qu'ils le regardent de haut, qu'ils critiquent son dernier choix. Bon sang, il était heureux, ce n'était pas suffisant?  
Le couple les séparait de la zone de transplanage, Draco devait les convaincre de partir, parce qu'il n'arriverait pas à les chasser devant Harry sans faire du tapage.

"Non, ce n'est pas lui et maintenant PARTEZ!"

Hermione recula d'un pas, elle n'avait jamais vu Draco perdre son sang-froid avant aujourd'hui, d'abord dans l'atrium à cause du bruit et puis maintenant.

"Harry?"

Ron s'approchait lentement, comme devant une bête sauvage. Il ignorait obstinément Draco.

"Partez! Allez-vous en!"

"Harry? Harry, parle moi..."

"Vous lui faites peur! Arrêtez!"

"Harry?"

"Arrêtez!"

Ils se rapprochaient tous les deux maintenant. Dans la tente de commandement, Kinsley s'arrachait les cheveux et les autres aurors avaient peur d'intervenir car la présence policière empirerait le problème.  
"Reculez!"  
Draco tenait farouchement Harry dans ses bras. Il avait caché son visage dans ses bras et tentait de faire abstraction du fait que ses anciens amis étaient là. Non, Draco allait le protéger, Draco allait tout arranger. Draco avait trop peur de le lâcher pour prendre sa baguette, il ne savait pas quel sort il aurait du lancer.  
"Partez!"  
Harry tremblait et pleurait en silence et ça obstruait tout son esprit. Harry était triste, il ne pouvait pas le supporter, chaque cellule de son corps hurlait de désespoir de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas transplaner avec Harry, il ne pouvait pas reculer car il devait atteindre la zone de transplanage pour s'en sortir. Avancer serait comme offrir Harry à ces aurors et il n'en était pas question.

Soudain, Ron se figea. Il venait d'apercevoir les deux morsures qu'Harry avait sur lui: celle sur son cou et celle sur sa nuque, toutes les deux rouges et récentes.  
Sans réfléchir, il fit un bond en avant pour prendre Harry des bras de Draco mais ce dernier fit un bond de côté pour l'éviter, entraînant Harry avec lui. Il réussit à courir quelques mètres avec Harry dans les bras avant que Ron ne lui saute dessus, le faisant tomber sur le sol. Ils roulèrent tous les trois sur le sol. Harry arriva jusque dans la zone de transplanage, à un mètre de Draco. Il s'était fait mal au bras en tombant et Ron et Draco luttait à même le sol, non loin de lui. Perdu, recroquevillé sur le sol, meurtri, il se mit à pleurer. Quand Draco vit Hermione s'approcher d'Harry en position de faiblesse (et surtout en train de pleurer), il réussit à se débarrasser de Ron d'un coup de poing vicieux au visage et il se jeta sur lui.  
En une seconde, ils transplanèrent et les aurors envahirent l'atrium.

_Flash-back_

_C'était la dernière journée d'ouverture de Poudlard avant longtemps. Draco et Harry, après s'être battu toute l'année scolaire, ressentait une frustration intense. Il n'avait jamais réussi à en découdre vraiment.  
Chacun de leur combat était interrompu, que ce soit quand ils se rouaient de coup dans les couloirs le jours ou la nuit, quand ils luttaient sur le terrain de quidditch, quand ils s'insultaient. Chaque fois quelqu'un intervenait et les empêchait de faire ce qu'ils voulaient: décider lequel des deux étaient supérieurs à l'autre._

_Chaque matin, ils se levaient avec l'envie d'en finir, d'en venir au poing une dernière fois. Ils voulaient soumettre l'autre, le forcer à s'allonger et abandonner._

_Ils en rêvaient la nuit, le jour, constamment._

_Alors, durant un cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, Harry lui avait envoyé ce mot. Il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre à minuit au seul endroit isolé de tout Poudlard. L'endroit qui ne pouvait être franchit que par lui et ceux à qui il ouvrait la porte._

_À minuit dans la Chambre des secrets. Il allait lui laissé la porte ouverte pour qu'il le rejoigne, s'il en avait le courage.  
Toute la journée, ils ne s'étaient pas quitté du regard, les yeux pleins de promesse de haine._

_S'ils savaient..._

_Fin du flash-back._

Au garde-à-vue, Hermione et Ron attendirent longtemps qu'une procédure judiciaire leur tombe sur la tête. Ce qui n'arriva jamais.  
Ils purent retourner chez eux sans être inquiété par Draco, disparu de la circulation depuis l'incident dans l'atrium, une journée auparavant. Draco ne se présenta pas à son travail pendant une semaine mais personne ne tenta de le contacter. Tout le monde avait lu le journal du lendemain. La détresse de l'avocat ne fut mentionné nulle part, comme un sujet tabou.  
Deux semaines après l'incident, Draco était de retour dans la vie publique, comme si de rien n'était. Personne ne lui parla de son époux, ni de l'incident. L'auror et sa femme attendirent encore quelques temps, mais rien ne vint. La seule et unique chose qui arriva par rapport à l'incident fut une lettre.

Après la lecture, elle s'était désintégrée. N'ayant aucun valeur officiel, ils n'essayèrent pas de la reconstituer ni de rpendre leur souvenir pour un éventuel procès. De toute façon, elle n'était pas incriminante, elle ne faisait qu'expliquer rapidement quelques faits qu'ils n'avaient jamais compris. Elle demandait aussi la paix, l'acceptation et l'éloignement. Elle n'était pas aussi haineuse qu'on pourrait penser.

Hermione et Ron se demandèrent s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompé quelque parts dans les intentions de Malfoy. Ou, en tout cas, ils avaient déduit que c'était Malfoy.

Car la seule forme de signature était un vif d'or dessiné d'une main un peu infantile, en contraste avec la belle écriture qui racontait une histoire.

Une histoire qui débutait dans la Chambre des secrets.

_Flash-black_

_Il faisait sombre dans la Chambre des secrets. Leur baguette devaient être quelques part au pied de la statue de Salazar, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils les avaient laissé là quand les sorts ne leur avait plus suffit._

_Ils avaient roulé sur le sol en se battant comme des déments. Harry saignait du nez, Draco aussi. Ils avaient les coudes et des genoux écorchés, leur cuirs cheveux leur faisait mal, à force d'agripper les cheveux de l'autre. Leurs lèvres étaient fendues et Draco allait surement avoir un oeil au beurre noir, et un très réussit, Harry avait surement la cheville foulée car il n'arrêtait pas de boité depuis dix minutes._

_Mais ils avaient arrêté de se battre._

_Dans le feu de l'action, pendant qu'ils luttaient en plein milieu de la salle, couché dans les trous d'eau glacé et les restes du basilic, leur visage s'était un peu trop rapproché.  
Dans leur état, ils auraient aussi bien pu se mordre, on était loin du combat élégant et du fairplay anglais._

_Mais non, sans s'en rendre compte, leurs lèvres s'étaient touchés. Ça aurait pu passé inaperçu, ils se touchaient tellement partout que l'accident aurait paru comme un coup de tête raté, une tentative de mordre, d'arracher une oreille._

_Mais non, ça les avait calmé. Comme par curiosité, ou encore dans le feu de l'action, ou pour confirmer l'évènement, ou encore par erreur, ou par provocation, ou simplement à cause de la gravité, Harry avait redescendu ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. C'était étrange, inconcevable. C'était comme s'il ne se passait rien du tout, ils nageaient dans l'irréel mais en même temps ça voulait tout dire, ça changeait tout._

_Ce n'était pas un baiser au goût d'amygdale et de salive comme ils en partageront plus tard, dans des mois, pour l'instant, ce n'était qu'un léger contact._

_C'était... étrange. Aucun des deux n'avait déjà embrassé un homme, c'était si... différent. Les lèvres n'était pas menue ou douce, ni fragile ou sucré comme avec une fille.  
C'était un peu plus intense, un peu plus tangible. Plus rêches, sans être désagréable. Ni plus agréable, juste... différent. C'était plus réel et concret que toutes les filles qu'ils avaient embrassé sans réelle distinction._

_Draco avait fermé les yeux. Il avait oublié qu'il était à moitié dans de l'eau gelé, les vêtements déchirés, le corps meurtri et à moitié assommé. Les mèches de cheveux d'Harry lui tomba un peu sur le visage.  
Il était doux, mais pas comme ceux d'une fille. C'était... différent. Il ne se noyait pas sous des tonnes de cheveux fins, c'était délicat, subtil, les cheveux étaient courts.  
Expérimentalement, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il leva une main pour la mettre sur la hanche de son adversaire. C'était étroit, solide et plus fort que ce qu'il était habitué._

_Il savait qu'avec lui, il n'aurait pas constamment peur de le briser, comme avec cette fille de serpentard dont le nom ne lui revenait vraiment plus en ce moment. Elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui hier, mais son nom... il ne s'en souvenait plus._

_Harry était couché sur lui. Il y a quelques secondes, c'était une position haineuse, mais ils ne se rendirent pas compte de l'ambiguïté de la situation._

_C'était... étrange. D'habitude quand Harry embrassait une fille, ses seins empêchaient leur plexus solaire de se toucher vraiment, ça créait une minuscule distance. Avec Draco, c'était différent. Il le sentait entièrement sous lieu. Ils étaient de la même grandeur, on aurait dit deux miroirs. Leur cœur était bien plus proche. Il le sentait battre du côté opposé au sien. Sur le coup, ça avait paru important._

_Lentement, parce qu'ils avaient envie de bouger, parce qu'ils détestaient l'immobilisme, parce qu'ils étaient encore dans le feu de l'action, parce qu'ils étaient engourdit ou parce qu'ils en avaient envie (la raison restait obscur), leurs lèvres se mirent à bouger, à se découvrir un peu plus._

_Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils allaient se fuir prendant deux semaines, se revoir une dernière fois avant que Draco ne s'engage dans l'Ordre du Phénix, obsédé par le souvenir de ce baiser. Ils ne savaient pas que Draco, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que ce souvenir, allait être jeter du cercle des espions pour ensuite retrouver Harry chez lui et coucher avec lui. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils allaient ensuite se fuir une dernière fois pour se retrouver, vivre heureux quelques temps ensemble avant que la guerre ne réussisse presque à les séparer pour de bon._

_Ils ne savaient pas qu'Harry arrêterait de grandir mais que Draco le dépassera bientôt, que Luna Lovegood allait mourir, qu'Harry vaincra._

_À ce stade de l'histoire. Ils ne savent rien._

_Dans à peu près dix minutes, emballé, enivré, ils vont rouler sur le sol et Harry, surpris par une mare d'eau glacé, allait revenir à lui et fuir. Draco va ensuite se torturer l'esprit encore une demi-heure avant de tenter vaguement de le retrouver, incertain de ce qu'il ressent vraiment._

_Harry va rentrer à la tour, s'écrouler dans son lit et rester les six prochaines heures à regarder le vide en pensant à Draco, à comment il le déteste, le vomit, l'exècre sans être capable de trouver la paix d'esprit. Sans être capable de fermer les yeux sans voir la Chambre des secrets et un certain serpentard couché sur le sol, l'air perdu, blessé et les cheveux en bataille, pendant qu'il s'enfuyait._

_Draco va se coucher dans son lit, et va rester les yeux grands ouverts en se demandant pourquoi, tout à coup, il se sent si fébrile comme s'il était passé près de quelque chose d'important sans le voir et en se demandant s'il n'aurait pas du courir après lui aussitôt._

_C'est à partir de ce baiser si vrai, si unique que tout les évènements futurs découleront._

_Car c'est le début d'une histoire._

Et ceci est la fin d'un autre.

* * *

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_…&´¯_X_¯'&..._

* * *

_Je souhaites annoncer que je me retire officiellement de la rédaction d'histoire sur _

_Il se trouve que j'ai des projets concrets et bien avancé. Dans quelques temps, j'aurais fini mon premier roman que je me suis jurer de ne pas finir avant ce dernier chapitre. (je déteste les histoires inachevées)_

_Je posterai peut-être un OS a un moment donné, peut-être. On verra. Au revoir!_


End file.
